Bakara Suresi/21-39
Meali Şerifi:21-39 *Ey insanlar! O sizi ve sizden evvelkileri yaratmış olan rabbımza kulluk ve ibâdet ediniz ki, korunur müttakiylerden olasınız.21 *O, öyle bir lütufkâr ki, sizin için yeri bir döşek yaptı; semâyı bir bina ve sizin için semâdan bir su indirdi de, onunla türlü mahsullerden size bir rızık çıkardı. Siz de artık bilecek halde iken, tutup da Allah'a menendler (benzerler, ortaklar) koşmayın!22 *Eğer kulumuza (peygamberimize) ceste ceste (kısım kısım) İndirdiğimiz Kurandan şüphede iseniz, haydi onun ayarından bir süre meydana getirin ve Allah'tan başka, güvendiklerinizin hepsini çağırın; eğer sâdıksanız bunu yapın! 23 *Yok yapamazsanız -ki hiçbir zaman yapamayacaksınız- o halde -çırası insanlarla o taşlar olan- o ateşten sakının!.. 0, kâfirler için hazırlandı!24 *İmân edip. sâlih ameller işleyenlere ise müjdele! Kendileri için altından ırmaklar akar cennetler var; onlardan ( cennetlerdeki) hangi bir semereden bir rızık rızıklandıkça onlar, her defasında "Ha, bu bizim önceden merzûk olduğumuz" diyecekler ve ona öyle müteşâbih (benzerler) olarak sunula¬caklar. Kendileri için orada pak, çok pâk zevceler(eşler)de var, hem onlar orada ebedî kalacaklar!25 Tefsir: "Ey insanlar" Bu âyet-i kerime, imanın aslı olan tevhidi ve Hazreti Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin peygamberliğini isbât etmek için gönderilmiştir. "İnsan" kelimesi, mü'min, kâfir ve münafıklar için isim olmaya uygun (elverişli) bir hitabtır. Âyetin başındaki nida (yani U "Ey" ünlemi), gafilleri uyarmak, gâibtekileri hazır etmek, sakinleri harekete geçirmek, câhillere (hakikati) bildirmek, meşgul olanlara boşaltmak (meşguliyetlerini bıraktırmak), yüz çevirenleri (hakka) yöneltmek, sevenleri heyecana getirmek ve müridleri teşvik etmek içindir. Bazı Arifler şöyle buyurdu: İbâdetteki külfeti, hitabının lezzetiyle telâfi etmek için, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara hitabıyle yöneldi. Yani (şöyle buyurdu:) Ey münîs! Doğumdan önce benimle olan ünsiyetini unutmaî Veya ey nisyân'ın oğlu (Ey unutkan insan!) uyan unutma! Hani sen unutulmuş bir nesneydin, sen hatırlanacak bir şey değildin! Ben seni yarattım! Önce seni çamurdan yoğurdum, sonra nutfe, sonra kan, sonra alaka (yapışkan), sonra bir çiğdemlik et parçası, sonra kemik, sonra et, sonra damarlar, sonra deri sinir sistemini yarattım. Sonra seni cenin, sonra bebek, sonra çocuk, sonra genç, sonra orta yaşlı. sonra ihtiyar yaptım. Bu arada sen benim nimetlerimin içinde yüzüp yuvarlandın; ama benden başkasının hizmetine koştun. Nefse ve hevâ (ve hevesine) taptın. Dini dünya karşılığında sattın. Ey insanî Seni yaratanı unutma! Seni o bilinmez şeyden yaratıp, kerim ve şükredici kıldı. Sana Öğretti (bilgi verdi). Seni kuvvetli kıldı. Sana ikram etti ve sana verdiklerini verdi. (Senin sahib olduğun her şey onun vergisidir.) işte bu, nefse ve bedene hitabtır. Teysir Tefsirinde buyuruldu: İnsan kelimesi, îıiJLj unut-mak'dan müştakk olduğu zaman, insanda azarlama ve telkin vardır. Amma azarlama, sanki şöyle deniyor: Ey insan! Sen benim nimetimi nankörlük ve emrimi isyan ile değiştirdin. Amma telkin ise, sanki: Ey bilerek değil de unutarak bize muhalif olan, kasden değil de sehven (yanilarak) bize karşı geleni Sen unuttuğun için özrünü kabul ettim, imanın olduğu için seni affettim, deniliyor: Ey İnsanlar! Rabbinize İbâdet Edin "Rabb'inize kulluk edin," Burada kâfirlere, "Rabbinizi bir bilin," deniyor. Asîlere, "Rabbinize itaat edin," deniyor. Münafıklara, "Rabbinizi bir tanımada, tevhidin marifetiyle ihlaslı olun," deniyor. İtaat edenlere, "Rabbinize itaat etmede sebat edin" deniyor. Lafzın bütün bu manalara ihtimali vardır. "Rabb'inize kulluk edin," âyet-i kerimesi ukiı gfe "Cevâmiü'I-kelim" Az kelimeyle çok manâ ifade edilen sözlerdendir. Ebû'l-Leysin tefsirinde olduğu gibi. İbâdet, taatin mükemmel olması için, kişinin bütün takat ve gücünü ortaya koyması ve ma'siyetten uzak kalmak için, Allah korkusunun şuuruna varmasıdır. "O Rabbiniz ki sizleri yarattı," Tazim ve ta'lil için Rabbin sıfatıdır. Manası: Siz bir şey değil iken sizi yoktan var ettiği için, sizi yaratmasından dolayı Rabbinize ibâdet edin. Halk, yaratmak, daha önce bir misali (örneği) olmadan bir şeyi var etmektir. Ve yarattı, "Sizden öncekileri" Yani sizin zamanınızdan önceki zamanlarda yaşayan milletleri yarattı. "den" manasına olan "min" harfi cerri ibtidâiyyedir. Bir mahzufa taalluk etmektedir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin yaratma ile vasıflanması, yaratılmak, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine ibâdet etmenin vâcib olma sebebi olduğunu ima etmek içindir. 1/74 Zîrâ onların atalarının yaratılması ibâdet etmek için olduğu gibi kişinin kendisinin de yaratılış gayesi yine Allah'a ibâdettir. Cenâb-ı Allah, insanın yaratılış gayesini şöyle açıklamaktadır: "Ve Ben cinleri ve insanları ancak bana'kulluk etsinler diye yarattım. Ve buradaki hitap, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kudretinin şümulünü ifade ve gaflet uyuşukluğundan uyandırmak içindir. Yani onlar, gelip geçtiler. Takdir-i ilâhî onlar hakkında gerçekleşti. Ey insanlar, varacağınız yeri unutmayın, kusurlarınızı caiz görmeyin. Umulur ki, takvâlı olur (ve korunursunuz.) Bu cümle, ijaliı ibâdet edin" fiilinin altındaki "Siz" zamirinden hâl'dir. Yani, belki (ibâdetlerinizin sayesinde) hidâyet ile kurtulan ve Allah'a yaklaşmayı hak eden felah ve kurtuluş ehli olan mütteknerin yoluna girmeniz ümid edilir. Ümit ve tamah etmek içindir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kelâmı Kur'ân-ı Kerimde geçen, bir şeye tamah veya ümid için değil de, vücûb, yani kesinlik ifâde etmek içindir. Çünkü kerim olan Allah, bir şeyin ümidini verdiğinde muhakkak onu yapar. Yani Allah ancak yapacağı şey hakkında ümid veru kullanna. Seyrü sülük yolunun en evvelkiler ve en sonuncuları başında ve daha tekâmül edip sona doğru varan herkes) takva emrinin muhatabıdır. Hususiyetle muhatab zikredildi ki muhatablann, gaibler üzerine galib olmalarındandır. "Kevâşî de olduğu gibi" Bundan âyet-i kerimede geçen takvâ'nın, sâliklerin (seyrü sülük ehlinin) derecelerinin son mertebesi olduğuna tenbih ve İşaret vardır. Takva, kişinin, Allah'dan başka her şeyden yani mâsivâ'dan uzak durmasıdır. Muhakkak ki âbid bir kişiye gereken, asla ibadetiyle mağrur olmaması ve hep recâ yani Allah'ın rahmetini umid etmekle, havf yani Allah korkusu arasında olmasıdır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin buyurduğu gibi: 'Korku ve ümid içinde Rablerine dua ederler. "Ve Allah'ın rahmetini umarlar, azabından korkarlar. Sa'di buyurdular: İyi kişi, dolunay gibi karanlıkları deler. Yani her âbid imanını, ibadetiyle kurtaracak değildir. Yeryüzü O (Allah) ki yeryüzünü sizin için kıldı. Bu cümle, "(Sizin Rabbiniz) cümlesinin ikinci sıfatıdır. Lügat ehli (âlimleri), "Arz" âlemin yani dünyanın yaygısı ve dünyanın yaygın olması, onun okyanuslar ile çepeçevre kuşatılması demektir. Okyanus, yirmi dört bin fersahtır. Her fersah, üç mildir. Bir mil, zîrâ-i mürsele ile on iki bin zîrâ'dır. Her zîrâ' otuz altı parmaktır. Her parmak orta büyüklükte yan yana dizilmiş altı arpa tanesi uzunluğu kadardır. Bunun, onun iki bin fersahı Sudanlıların (siyahilerindir.) Sekiz fersahı beyâzflerin, üç fersah Farslıların, Bin fersah Arablarındır. "Melekût" kitabında böyle yazmaktadır. Ka'be'nin çevresinde meskun yerlere dünyanın ortası denildi. Bu da, harab ve mamur olan bütün yeryüzünün ortasıdır. Oraya "kubbetü'l-arz" yeryüzünün kubbesi denilen yerdir. Bütün zamanlarda sıcaklık ve soğukluğun, mutedil olduğu; gece ve gündüzün ebediyyen birbirlerine eşit olduğu yerdir. Biri diğerinin üzerinde artmaz. "Melekût" kitabında böyledir." Hazreti Ali (k.v.): Arz'a, arz, denilmesinin sebebi, içindekileri toprak haline getirdiği yani içindekilerini yediği içindir. Bazıları da, ayaklar ve tırnaklar ile eşildiği için kendisine arz denilmiştir, dediler. "Döşek" Yani yeryüzünü döşek yaptık," demenin manâsı, dünyanın (kara parçasının) tabiatı, suyun dibine batması olmasına rağmen, suyun üzerine çıkıp bariz olması yükselmesi demektir. Aynı zamanda, sertlik ile yumuşaklık arasında orta bir derecede bulunur. Böylelikle serilmiş bir yatak gibi üzerinde oturmak ve içinde uyumak elverişli olduğu gibi, dünyanın da üzerinde yaşamak uygun olmaktadır. Yeryüzünü döşek yaptı demek, onun hakîkî manada düz bir düzey olması gerekmez. Çünkü dünyanın şeklinin kürevî yani yuvarlak olması ve büyük olması, üzerinde yaşamanın sahih ve müsait olması içindir. "Semâyı," Semâ, seni gölgelendiren ve senin üst tarafı demektir. Bina, üstünüze açılan bir kubbe. Göğün her tabakası diğerinin üzerine gelmek suretiyle adetâ bir kubbe oluşturdu. Dünyâ semâsı da bütün boyutlarıyla yeryüzünü kubbeleyip sarmaktadır. Ebûîleys'in tefsirinde olduğu gibi. "Gökten su indirdi," Yani yağmuru gökten bulutların üzerine indirdi, bulutlardan da yere indirdi. Bu âyet-i kerime, bulutların suyunu (buharlaşma yolu ile oluşmayıp da doğrudan) denizlerden aldığı görüşüne bir reddiyyedir. "Onunla çıkarttı," Yani Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, gökten indirdiği su sebebiyle yeryüzünü yeşertti. "Meyvelerden," kelimesi burada, meyve, sebze ve hububattan her türlü yiyeceğe ve bunların dışında yerden çıkan her türlü ağaç cinsine denir. Teysir'de olduğu gibi. "Sizin için rızık," Su ile ye'rden meyve, sebze, hububat, insanlara ve hayvanlara rızık olan diğer şeylerin çıkması, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin suya fâiliyyet kuvvetini (etkili bir güç) toprağa da infial eden bir kuvvet (etkilenen bir güç) vermesindendir. Su ile toprağın bu karşılıklı faaliyetlerinden (bu iki gücün birleşmesinden) sınıf sınıf ürünler çıkmaktadır. Azlık ve çokluk burada ortaya çıkmaktadır. Bu durum nikâha benzemektedir. Suyun gökten yeryüzüne inmesi ve gökten inen su sebebiyle yeryüzünün içinden yeşilliklerin çıkması, neslin üremesine sebeptir. Hayvanları ve renk renk ürünleri Âdem oğluna nzık olarak yarattı. o beyân içindir. Açıklamak içindir.yani sizin için yiyecek; hayvanlarınız için de yem demektir.'Buna göre bu âyetin manâsı: Muhakkak Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bir bilmeniz ve onun Rezzâk ve Hallâk olarak tanımanız için, size maddi ve manevî bütün rızık ve nimetleri in'amda bulundu. 1/75 "Öyleyse siz de, bile bile, Allah'a eşler koşmayın," "Eşler" kelimesi, k "eş" kelimesinin cemiidir. (çoğuludur:) misil, emsal, eş ve benzer demektir. Allah'a ibâdet eder gibi kendilerine taptığınız şeyler demektir. Yani, ona, kendisiyle beraber ibâdet edilen şerikler ortaklar demeyin, böyle bir şey edinmeyin. İbnü Abbâs (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu; "Falanca kişi keşke bana şunu verseydi demeyin. Kapımızın önündeki köpek eğer havlamazsa eşyalarımız çalınır." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: "Siz eğer lafzını kullanmaktan sakının. Çünkü o (eğer sözü) münafıkların sözüdür. Münafıklar, yeryüzünde sefere veya savaşa çıkan kardeşleri için: "Eğer bizim yanımızda olsalardı ölmezlerdi ve öldürülmelerdi," dediler." Sa'di buyurdu: Eğer dünyada zilletten kurtulup ebtnu i bulmak istersen zeyd Ve siz bildiğiniz halde," Muhakkak Allah, o ki sizleri ve sizden öncekileri yarattı. Yer ve göğü yarattı ve bütün rızıkları yarattı. Bunları yaratan putlar değildir. Zîrâ putlar, ne zarar verebilirler ne de fayda sağlayabilirler. Bu külli bir vaaz'dir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, âyette: iki "Sizin için kıldı, yarattı." Ve yine buyurdular: "Sizin için rızık olsun diye yarattı." Eğer Cenâb-ı Allah, kıyamet günü sana: "Ey kulum senin için şunları şunları yaptım, sana şu nimetleri verdimi Sen benim için ne yaptın?" derse, ona ne cevap vereceksin? Şiblî (r.h.) Hazretleri, bir gün insanlara vaazetti. Kıyamet günü ve onun korkunç hallerini anlatırken bütün insanları (cemaati) ağlattı. Ebû Hüseyin En-Nurî Hazretleri onlara uğradı. Şöyle buyurdu: "Onları o kadar korkutma! O günün hesabı o kadar uzun değildir. Oranın hesabının esası iki kelimedir. Sana verene, senin şükürle karşılık vermendir, diyerek bu âyet-i kerimeyi ifade etti. (Gökleri, yerleri ve içindekileri senin faydan için yaratan ve sana rızık veren Allah'a ibâdet etmendir." Gece ve gündüzün halikı (yaratıcısı) olan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin şühûdü ile (kendisini görüp gözettiğine inanıp) ağyara karışmayı terkederek. İbâdetlerinde ihlas gerekir. Sadî buyurdular: İhlas sahibi olursan ondan herkes mahrum iken, sen mahrum olmazsın. Amellerin Göğe Yükselmesi ve Kurtuluş Yolu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Muâz'a (r.a.) tavsiyede bulunur¬ken şöyle buyurdular: "Ey Muâzî Sana bir hadis (söz) söyleyeceğim, eğer sen onu tutarsan, sana fayda verir. (Yok) eğer, kaybedersen (tutmazsan) o zaman da Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin yanında senin delilin kesilir. Ey Muâz! Mübarek olan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, yedi kat semeyât ve yeri yaratmadan önce yedi melek yarattı. Yedi kat semâ'nın her birine bu meleklerden birini kapıcı yaptı. Kulun amellerini yazmak ve muhafaza etmekle vazifeli melekler, sabah vaktinden akşam vaktine kadar, göğe yükselirler. Onların güneş aydınlığı gibi bir nuru vardır. Melekler, o ameller ile dünya semasına çıkasıya kadar o ameli temiz ve çok görürler. Birinci kat sema ile müvekkel (vazifeli olan) melek, hafaza meleklerine şöyle seslenir: -"Durun! Bu ameli alın, sahibinin yüzüne çarpınl Ben gıybet edenleri bilen ve tanıyan biriyim. Rabbim. gıybet edenlerin amellerini buradan öteye geçirmememi bana emretti. Bu amellerin sahibi gıybet yapan biridir. Onun amelleri buradan öteye geçmez; ne kadar temiz veya çok olursa olsun." Dil o ki, şükür ve teşekkür ede. Hak şinâs kişi kimsenin gıybetinde bulunmaz." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Sonra hafaza melekleri, kulun amellerinden sâlih amel ile gelirler. O ameli temiz ve çok görür oldukları halde ikinci kat semâ'ya gelirler. İkinci kat semâ ile vazifeli melek onlara: -"Durun! Bu ameli (alın) sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Ben iftihar edenlerle (yaptığı amel ile başkalarına karşı övünenlerle) vazifeli melekim. Bu amellerin sahibi bu güzel ameller ile (basit ve çirkin olan) dünya menfaatini elde etmek istiyordu. Rabbim: Onun amellerinin benden başkasına geçmemesini (buradan öteye yükselmemesini) emretti. Bu kişi amelleriyle, meclislerinde insanlar üzerine iftihar edip övünüyordu." Kişi'yi Cehennemden kurtaracak olan güzel ahlâkıdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "(İkinci kat semâ'yı geçen) kulun amellerini melekler yükseltirler. Sadaka, oruç ve namaz gibi amellerinden nurlar çok güzel bir şekilde etrafa yayılır. Hafaza melekleri bile onun ameline hayret ederler. O ameller ile üçüncü kat semaya kadar gelirler. Üçüncü kat semâ ile vazifeli olan melek onlara: -"Durun! Bu amelleri (alın) sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Ben kibir (büyüklük taslayan kişiler ile vazifeli bir) melek'im. Bana Rabbim: Onun amellerinin beni geçmemesini (buradan öteye yükselmemesini) emretti. (Bu güzel görüp kendisine hayran kaldığınız amelleri) işleyen kişi, meclislerinde insanlar üzerine kibirlenen bir kişiliğe sahibti. Onun amelleri buradan öteye geçemez," der. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Melekler, kulun ameliyle yükselirler. Namazdan, teşbih, hac ve ömre amelleri inci taneleri ve yıldızların parıldayışı gibi parlar. Hafaza melekleri o amelleri ile tâ dördüncü kât'a kadar yükselirler. Dördüncü kat ile vazifeli melek, onlara: 1/76 "Durun! O amelleri sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Ben ucub sahibiyim! (Kendisini beğenen ve kendisini kendi gözünde yüksek gören kişiler ile vazifeliyim.) Rabbim, onun amelini geçirmememi ve onun buradan öteye geçmesine izin vermememi, bana emretti. Bu kişi herhangi bir amel işlediği zaman, içine ucub girerdi, o amelinden dolayı kendisini çok beğenirdi." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Hafaza melekleri kulun ameliyle yükselirler, kat semâya kadar çıkarlar (geçerler). O ameller sanki. ehnne Onunla beşinci hazırlanıp süslenen bir gelin gibiydi. Beşinci kat semâ ile vaz feli melek onlara: -"Durun! Bu ameli sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Ben hased meleğiyim (kıskançlık yapanların amellerini ve akıbetini bilen meleğim) Bu amellerin sahibi, ilim öğrenen ve öğrendiğiyle amel edenleri kıskanıyordu. Allah'ın kendisine ibâdet ve ilimde nasîb verdiği kişileri aşağı görüyor, onları ayıplıyor ve onları kıskanıyordu. Rabbim, onun amelinin beni geçip gitmesine izin vermememi bana emretti." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Hafaza melekleri, kulun, oruç, namaz, zekât, hac ve ömre'den işlemiş olduğu ameliyle yükselirler. O, tâ altıncı kat semâ'ya kadar çıkarlar. Altıncı kat semâ ile vazifeli olan melek, onlara: -"Durun! Bu ameli sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Çünkü bu kişi asla Allah'ın kullarından kimseye merhamet etmezdi. Başına bir belâ isabet eder ve onlara zarar dokunursa onları diline düşürüyor ve onunla seviniyorlardı. Ben rahmet ile vazifeli melek'im. Rabbim, onların amellerinin beni geçmemesini bana emretti." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Hafaza melekleri yedinci kat göğe yükselirler. Namaz, oruç, fıkıh, cihâd ve vera (haramdan kaçınmak gibi güzel amellerin)den kulun amelleriyle çıkarlar. Bal arısı gibi sesi ve güneş aydınlığı gibi aydınlığı olup kendisiyle beraber üç bin melek, onu ta yedinci kafa kadar yükseltirler. Yedinci kat sema ile vazifeli melek onlara: -"Durun! Bu ameli sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Kalbinin üzerine kilit vurun. Kendisiyle Allah'ın rızası murad edilmeyen bir amelin Rabbim'in katına çıkmasından hicâb ederim. Çünkü bu amel Allah'dan başkasının rızasını kazanmak için işlenmiştir. O amelin sahibi onunla (yapmış olduğu ameller ile) fukahâ (İslâm hukukçularının yanında yükselmek ve ulemâ'nın (âlimlerin ve bilginlerinin) yanında anılmak ve şehirlerde (toplumda) tavsiye edilen bir kişi olmak için idi. Rabbim, onların amellerinin beni tecâvüz edip başkasına geçmemesini emretti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri için ihlas ile yapılmayan her amel riyâ'dır." Yıllarca çalıştı. Amelini riya karşılığı sattı." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ederek) buyurdular: "Hafaza melekleri, kulun ameliyle yükselirler. Zekât, oruç, namaz, hac, umre, güzel ahlâk ve zikrullah'dan amelleri, (yedi kat) göklerin melekleriyle eşlik refakatıyla bütün perdeleri keserek Allah azze ve celle Hazretlerinin katına yükselirler. Melekler, O kişinin amelinde sâlih ve muhlis olduğuna şahitlik etmek için Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin manevi huzurunda dururlar. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: -"Ey hafaza melekleri! Siz benim kulumun ameline bakmaktasınız. Ben ise onun kalbinin üzerine Rakibim (gözetleyiciyim). (Salih ve ihlaslı bir kişi olarak gördüğünüz şu kulum!) Bu amelleriyle benim rızamı istemedi. Bu kulum amelleriyle benim rızamdan başka şeyler murad etti. Benim lanetim onun üzerinedir," buyurur. Bunun üzerine bütün melekler şöyle derler: -"Yâ Rabbi! Senin lâ'netin onun üzerine olsun. Bizim lâ'netimiz de onun üzerine olsun.!" Bunun üzerine yedi kat semevât (gökler) ve içindekiler ona lanet okurlar." Muâz (r.a.) Hazretleri: -"Ben, Yâ Rasûlellah! Benim için kurtuluş, halâs'ın (ve ihlas)in yolu nasıldır (Ne ile kurtulurum)?" dedim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri (devam ile) buyurdular: -"(Ey Muaz!) Bana tâbi ol. Yakın derecesine yüksel. Eğer senin amelinde bir taksir (kusur) olsa da... Dilini vakiya'dan (yani gıybetten) koru. Hamele-i Kur'ân olan kardeşlerin (ihvân'ın) hakkında ileri geri konuşma, gıybetlerini etme. Onlara karşı kendini temize çıkartma (Kendini hamele-i Kur'ân olan ihvandan üstün tutma). Dünyâ amelini , âhiret ameline karıştırma (sokma). İnsanları sıkma. (Onlara tazyik etme). Seni sıkan (yani insanlara tazyîk eden) Cehennem ateşinin köpekleridir, kıyamet günü ateştedirler. Amelinle insanlara gösteriş yapma." Sadî buyurdu: Asıl hüner, dost edinip söylemektir ayıbını ona. Kişi yaptığıyla mağrur olmaya. İhlası İle Evliyâ'nin İçine Katıldı Ebû Yezid El-Bestâmî (k.s.) Hazretlerinden (rivayet olundu), buyurdurlar: Ben ibâdetlere sabır ve tahammül ettim. Yani ibâdetleri ifa etmek için tam otuz yıl nefsimi zorladim. 1/77 Gördüm ki, biri, bana: Ey Ebu Yezid! Allah'ın hazineleri ibâdet ile doludur. Eğer sen ona vusûlu ve ulaşmayı istiyorsan, amellerinde zillet, ihtikâr ve ihlâsa sarıl," dedi. Ebû Yezid (k.s.) Buyurdular: Ey sultanlar Sultanı! Dört şey getirdim. Onlar senin tarafından değil. Benimdir, hacet, cürüm, günah getirdim. Ebû Yezid Bestâmî Hazretleri bu sözleri, hakîkî mübeşşirat (müjdeler) kendisinden hâsıl olup talebeleri kendisinden hediyye istedikleri zaman söyledi. Bu hediyyeler arz olunduğu zaman, ona: "Gir! Sen büyük hediyyeler ile geldin" denildi. Böylece evliyâ'nın içine girmeye hak kazandı. Tevilât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf! Mânalar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de (buyuruldu:) "Ey insanlar" Bu İki âyet-i kerimelerin, incelemesinde hakikât işaret edilmektedir: Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, "mîsâk gününün" ahdini (sözleşmesini), Allah'ın Rubûbiyetini ikrarı ve O'na, ondan başkasına ibâdet etmeme hakkında verdikleri sözleri unutanlara hitâb etti. Onlar, bu unutmalar ile Allah'a muhalefet ettiler ve verdikleri sözleri bozdular, putlardan, dünyadan, nefis, hevâ (ve hevesten) ve şeytandan tâgutlara taptılar. Böylece, tevhid caddesinden ayaklan kaydı. Şirk ikilemine ve helâka düştüler. Allah onlara peygamberini (Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini) gönderdi. Ona kitab yazdı, indirdi. İnsanlara, unutkanlıklarını ve şirki haber verdi. Onları tevhid ve ubudiyyete (ibâdete) davet etti. Ve şöyle buyurdu: "Sizi ve sizden öncekileri yaratan Rabb'inize kulluk edin" Yani sizin ve sizden öncekilerin neslini yaratan, mîsâk günü, Rubûbiyyet, tevhid ve ibâdet ile ilgili olarak sizden vesikalar (andlaşma ve sözler) alan, Rabbinize ibâdet edin. Dil ile tevhid kelimesini getirerek, kalbi tecrid ederek, (mâsivâ'dan soyutlayarak), sırrı tekleştirerek ve mahzurluları terkederek emredilenleri yaparak, nefsi temizleyip; Rububiyyetin ahdini ifa edin. "Umulur ki (bu güzel hareketlerinizle Allah'ın) azabından korunursunuz." Allah'dan başkasına ibâdet etme şirkinden korunursunuz." Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Rubûbiyyet ahdine karşılık, Cehennem dereke ve çukurlarından kurtuluşu verir. Cennetlerde derecelerin yükselme¬sini nasib eder. Allah'a yaklaşmayı ve nice kerametleri âhirette ikram eder; dünyada ikram ettiği gibi... "O öyle bir lütufkar ki, sizin için yeri bir döşek yaptı, semayı da bir bina..." Bu âyet-i kerimede, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendi nefsini, mükemmel bir kudret ile tanıtmasına, kullarının üzerinde (nimetlerinin güzel bir şekilde) sonuçlanmasına (bütün mahlûka-tın insan ekseni erafında dolaştığı ve insanın hizmetinde son bulduğuna) ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin katında kullarının, bütün mahlûkattan faziletli olduğuna işaret vardır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendisini tam ve mükemmel bir kudret ile tanıtması; "O Rabb ki, yaptı" kavl-i şerîfiyledir. Mahlûkatın insan ekseninde son bulduğuna delil: "Sizin (faydalanmanız) için yeri bir döşek, semayı da bir bina yaptı." Yani bu şeyleri (yen, göğü ve içindekileri) hususiyetle (özellikle) sizin için yarattı. Allah'ın katında insanların bütün mahlûkattan daha faziletli olmasına delil ise, gökleri ve yeri ve aralarındaki her şeyi Allah'ın insanlar için yaratmış olması ve emrine Mûsâhhar kılmış olması¬dır. "Hem göklerde ne var, yerlerde ne varsa hepisini kendisinden olarak sizin için Mûsâhhar (hizmetkar) kıldı, bulunan herşeyi kendinden bir lütuf olarak sizin hizmetinize vermiştir. Şüphesiz bunda düşünecek topluluklar için ayetler (ibret ve deliller) vardır. Göklerin ve yerin varlığını, varlığına tâbi kıldı. İnsanın varlığını hiçbir şeyin varlığına bağlı kılmadı. Yani insanın vücûdunun maksadı herhangi bir şeyin zâtı için değildir. İşte bu sır ve incelikten dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, meleklerine, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmelerini emretti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm ve evladına da (ibadet maksadı ile) Allah'dan başkasına secde etmeyi haram kıldı. Bundan şu zahir olmaktadır: Âdem Aleyhisselâm yaratılmadan önce melekler, mevcudatın fazîletlisiydiler. Âdem Aleyhisselâm yaratıldığında, Allah melekleri ona secde ettirdi ve Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı meleklerden daha faziletli kıldı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm ve evlâdı Allah'a en sevimli ve en şerefli varlıktırlar. İnsanlar, her şeyin metbuû'dur. Her şey insanlara tâbi olmaktadır. Ve sizin içi su indirdi'de, onunla türlü mahsûllerden nzik çıkardı." Bu âyetin incelemesi şudur Su, Kurân-ı kerim'dir. Ürünler, hidâyet, takva, nûr, rahmet, şifâ, bereket, iyilik, saadet, kurbet (Allah'a yakın olmak), hakka'ı-yakîn, kurtuluş, rifat (yükseklik) salah, felah, hikmet, hilim, ilim, edebler, güzel ahlâk, izzet, gına (zenginlik), kopmaz şeriat ipine tutunmak, Allah'ın sağlam ipine sarılmak, bütün hayırları kendinden toplamak, hayatın, bütün saadetler ile son bulması ve Rabbanî sıfatlar tahakuk edip, ilâhî tecelliler geldiği zaman, insanda vucud'un (varlığın) eriyip yok olmasıdır, " Ve de ki: "Hak geldi, bâtıl zevale erdi (yok"olup gitti). Hakikaten bâtıl, pek zavallıdır. Cenâb-ı Allah, Kur'ân suyu ile, kullarının kalblerinin toprağında bu ürünleri çıkarttı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu ürünleri çıkartarak kullarına ihsanda bulundu. "Bu ürünler sizler için nzikdır, (buyurdu.) Hayvanlar için de orada rızık vardır. Lâkin hayvanların rızıklanmalan, insanlara olan tabiiyyeten dolayıdır. Bu vehim ve hayal ile karışıp bozulmuş olan, akılların idrâk edemediği şeylerdendir. Bu belki, ihsan, atâ ve sevaba nail olan ve fazlü kerem ile teyid edilen akılların idrâk edebileceği bir inceliktir. Siz de artık, bilecek halde iken tutup da, Allah'a menendler (benzerler, ortaklar) koşmayın." Bunda üç manâ vardır. 1/78 Birincisi: Muhakkak bunları sizin için kıldım. Sizin kendi yaratılışınızda, göklerin, yerin ve oralarda olanların hepsini sizin için yarattım. Bunları benden başkası yapamaz. "Ve bunu siz de bilecek haldesiniz." Öyleyse ey insanlar! Kullukta bana eş, denk ve şirkler edinmeyin. Sadece bana ibâdet edin. İkincisi: Mevcudatı (bütün varlığı) ben yarattım. Her şeyin yaratılış gayesini başka bir şeye bağlı kıldım. (Her şeyi başka bir şey için yarattım.) İnsanın yaratılışını da muhabbetim (sevgim) ve ma'rifetim (bilinmem için) kıldım. Bir şeyin nasibi (yaratılış gayesi) kendisinden kesilir ve yok olursa, o şey helak olup işlevini kaybeder. Endâdı (bana şirk koştuğunuz şeyleri) beni sever gibi severek, benim muhabbet ve marifetimden nasibinizi kesmeyin. O zaman şirk vadilerine düşersiniz. Şu âyeti kerime buna delalet eder: "İnsanlardan kimi de Allah'tan beride bir takım endad ediniyorlar da onları, Allah'ı sever gibi seviyorlar. "Endâd" Allah'dan gayri sevilen şeylerdir. Bundan sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, iman ile Allah'a olan muhabbet (marifet ve sevgiyi) kesmeyenleri şöyle vasfetti. "İman edenler ise, Allah için sevgice daha kuvvetlidirler. Buyurdular. Yani muhabbette Allah'dan başka ilâhlar edinenler, gerçekten onlara iman etmemişlerdir. Onlar sadece iman ettiklerini sanıyorlar. Cidden bunu böyle anla. Veraset yoluyla alınan taklidi imana itibâr etme. Bu mahalde sahih olasıya kadar... "Eğer kulumuza ceste ceste (kısım kısım) indirdiğimiz Kur'an'dân şüphede iseniz," Yani, eğer siz, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine indirdiğimiz Kur'ân'ın Allah tarafından vahyedildiğinden şek ve şüphe ediyorsanız, demektir. Kur'ân-ı Kerimin tedricen (aşamalı) inmesidir. Kur'ân-i Kerim, cümleten yani bir defada, dünya semâsına (birinci kat gökte bulunan) "Beyt-i İzzef'e indirildi. Sonra Kur'ân-ı Kerimin hızfedilmesi (iyi korunması ve ezberlenmesi) için buradan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine 23 yıl içinde, parça parça, (hak ile bâtılın arasını tefrik ederek) taksim edile edile peyderpey indirildi. Kur'ân-ı Kerim Ümmi Peygambere İndi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ümmi idi. Okumaz ve yazmazdı. Kur'an-ı kerimin, parça parça inmesi, onun nezdinde sabit olsun, kalbine yerleşsin ve ezberlensin, diyedir. Diğer peygamberler onun hılâfınadır. Onlar okuyorlardı, bütün kitabı ezberleyebiliyorlardı. Bundan dolayı diğer peygamberlere kitablarının birden (cümleten) indiğini söylediler. "Haydi getirin," Burası şartın cevabıdır. Buradaki emir "ta'ciz" içindir, (karşısındakini aciz bırakmak içindir.) Sûre: sonu ve başı belli olan Kur'ân'dan bir kıt'a ve parçadır. Sûrenin lügat manası, duvar ve sur ile çevirmek, çit çekmek ve bir şeyi koruma altına almaktır.) Sûrenin en azı üç âyettir. Sûre diye isimlendirilmesi, sûrelerin muhkem olma (başı ve sonlarının belli olup adetâ etraflarına sur çekilmiş olmak) ve ihatasının (yani içine aldığının) daha çok olması cihetinden âyetten kuvvetli olmasından dolayı kendilerine "sûre" denilmiştir. Bu "Sûre" kelimesinin vavı asıl olduğu zamandır. Eğer "sûre" kelimesinin vavı hemzeden münkalib (çevirilmiş) olsa, yani olursa manâ değişiktir hemze sakin mâ kabli'nin harekesi zamme olduğu için, hemzenin mâ kablinin harekesinin cinsine kalbedilmesi caizdir Bu kaideden dolayı hemze, tamamen vav harfine çevirilmesiyle bu kelime oldu.) i&L kelimesi bir şeyin artığı manasınadır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'den bir kıt'â*dır. İfraz edi¬len bir şeyin geride kalanın dışındakilere denir. "Mislinden bir âyet" Yani, Kur'ân-ı Kerimdeki bir sûresinin, bilinmeyeni açıklaması ve güzel nazmmdaki yüksek tabaka'ya sahib olmada onun bir mislini getirin. Zamir, » "Bizim indirdiğimiz şey" içindir. Âyetin manâsı: Yani, gönderilen Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in bir mislini siz getirin. Eğer siz işin, kafanızda sandığınız gibi, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in insan sözü olduğuna inanıyorsanız, bu takdirde siz de insanlık cevheri, yaratılış ve dil bakımından ona eşitsiniz. Bu durumlarda o sizden değişik ve yüksek bir yaratılışa sahib değil. Sonra Kur'ân-ı Kerim ortadadır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in bir misli yoktur. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı Kerim, Allah'ın sıfatıdır, Allah'ın kelâm'ıdır ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin vahiy yoluyla gönderdiği kitaptır. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın zâtının bir misli (ve benzeri) olmadığı gibi sıfatının da bir misil ve benzeri yoktur. Lâkin Onun gibisinden" kavli şerifinin manası, yani sizin kendi kafanız ve düşüncenize göre Kur'ân'ın bir misli demektir. Onlar, eğer biz istesek bunun bir benzerini getiririz diyorlardı. Teysir Tefsirinde olduğu gibi. "Güvendiklerinizin (yardımcılarınızın) hepsini çağırın" kelimesi, ,ı.g a kelimesinin cemiidir. Hazır veya şahitlik eden veyahut da yardimcı manasınadır. "Allah'tan başka", Ya "çağırınız" emrine taalluk etmektedir; O takdirde manâ: Sizin hazır olanlarınızdan Allah'a karşı mütecâvizkâr olanları çağırın, kim olursa olsunlar. Kur'ân-ı Kerime muarız kendisiyle galib olmak istediğiniz kişileri veya size şahitlikte hazır olanları ve hazır olan reislerinizi ve mühim işlerinizi kendilerine havale edip danıştığınız ve kendilerinin sizi kınama¬larından korktuğunuz eşrafınızı çağırın. Valilerin (idarecilerin) yanında sözlerinin geçerli olmasıyla hukukî meselelerinizi halleden ve kendi aranızda güvenilir kişiler olarak gördüğünüz şâhidleriniz size kıyam ve yardım etmelerini isteyin. Veyahut gerçekten size yardım eden veya sizin yardımcı olduklarını sandığınız insan ve cinleri (Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir mislini getirmede size yardım etmeleri için) çağırın. "Güvendikleriniz (şâhidleriniz)" cümlesine taalluk ederse, o zaman kendisinden putlar murad edilmiş olur. Tecâvüz" manasınadır. kelimesi zarf-i mustakar'dır. Muhatab zamirine hâl vaki oldu. Âmil kendisinin üzerine delâlet eden cümlesidir. Yani: Sizin ilâhlar edindiğiniz putlarınızı çağırın. Siz onların kıyamet gününde size şahidlik edip size faydalı olacaklarını sandınız. 1/79 Siz bu putları ilâh edinmekle Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin hukukuna tecâvüz etmektesiniz. Bu âyet-i kerime, mahlûkattan bir şey istemenin kişiye fayda sağlamayacağına delâlet etmektedir. Çünkü, âciz'in, âcize dönmesinde bir fayda olmaz. Sen ihtiyaçlarını, onları gidermenin kendisine zorluk vermediği Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin dergâhına yükseltip arzet. Hazineleri tükenmeyenden iste. Ve hiç bir şey kendisini aciz bırakmayan Allah'a güven (itimad et). O Allah, yardimcısız sana yardım eder, her cihetten ve kimse olmadan seni korur ve seni malsız (hiçbir İmkanın yok iken) zengin eder. Allah seni koruduğu ve savunduğu zaman, çok olan düşmanla¬rının sayısı azalır. Allah sana yetince adedi az olan malın çoğalır. "Eğer siz sâdık (doğru) İseniz." Eğer Kur'ânı kerimin Muhammedin kendinden söylediği iddianızda doğru iseniz ve ilâhlarınızda (putlarınızda) yardımcıla¬rınızda (ve gerçekten onlara güvenmede) doğru iseniz. Burası şarttır. Cevâbı mahzüfdur. Haydi yapınî Yani Kur'ân-ı Kerimin âyetlerinden birinin bir mislini demektir. "Yok, yapamazsanız, -" Yani size emrettiğim, Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir âyetinin benzerini getirmede bütün çalışmalarınızı, gayret ve cehdinizi getiremez-seniz ki de seniz ki, "ki, hiç bir zaman yapamayacaksınız." (Siz bu gün bunu başaramadığınız gibi) Gecelekte ebediyyen yapamayacaksınız. Burası "î'câzü'I-Kur'ân"m izhârı içindir. (Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir benzerini getirmekte herkesi âciz bıraktığının ortaya çıkması içindir.) Çünkü Kur'ân-ı Kerim, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin mucizesidir. Bu cümle, şart ile cevabının arasında "cümle-i itirâziyyedir" (parantez cümlesidir). Bu apaçık bir mucizedir. Hass (özel bir) gayb'tan (yani bilinmeyenden) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, haber verdi. Allah azze ve celle Hazretleri, bunu (Habib-i Edibine) öğretti. İş (Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in mucize olması ve bir benzerinin getirilememe meselesi) hakikaten bu şekilde gerçekleşti. Bu şekilde nasıl gerçekleşmesin ki, eğer gerçekten başlangıçta (büyük edebiyatçı ve şairlerin yaşadığı bir dönemde) Kur'ân-ı Kerimin âyetlerine azıcık bile olsa, bir âyetin benzeri arzedile-bilinseydi (sunulsaydı) elbette raviler, selef ve halef naklede naklede bu haber günümüze ulaşırdı. Tarihler böyle bir şey yazmadı. "Ateşten sakının." Yani madem ki siz, Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir benzeri ve mislini getirmekten aciz olduğunuza göre; öyleyse Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin benim peygamberim ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in de benim kitabım olduğuna kesin hücceti kabul etmeniz gerekir. (Bu kesin hüccet ve delilleri kabul ettiğiniz zaman) sizin onu tasdik etmeniz ve ona iman etmeniz gerekir. Eğer (bu kadar kuvvetli delil ve bariz hüccetlere rağmen) iman etmezseniz; Cehennem ateşi ehlinden olursunuz. Kendinizi o Cehennem ateşinden koruyun. Keşşafta buyuruldu: "Kişiye, burada ateşten korunmanın yapıştırılması ve ona (ateşten korunanlara) eklenmesi, inadı terketmesidir. Çünkü ateşten korunmayı terketmenin neticesi inadı terketmektir. Kim ateşten korunursa o kişi, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ile inatlaşmayı terkeder." Burada "ateşten korunun" cümlesi, "inadı terkedin" yerine kullanılmıştır. Cehennemin Yakıtı "O ateş ki çırası," Yani odunu, ateşin kendiyle tutuşturulduğu o şey, "İnsanlardır," Yani âsî onlarıdır. "Ve taştır," yani kükürt taşlarıdır. Cehennem çırası kükürt taşından kılındı. (Bunun sebebi:) Kükürt taşlan çok seri (hızlı) yanması yani tutuşması hızlıdır. Sönmesi ise çok yavaş olmasındandır. Hararetinin çok şiddetli ve kokusunun pis ve çirkin olması ve insanın bedenine yapışmasmdandır. Veya Ol^pJı taştan murâd, müşriklerin tapmakta oldukları putlarıdır. Putların Cehennemde yakılıp azabın onlar sebebiyle olması, kendilerinin putlara taptıkları için azab olundukları, ilâh diye taptıkları putların, izzet, şeref ve saygıdeğer varlıklar olduğunu ve büyüklüklerine itikad ettiklerinden sonra onların zillet ve mihnete düşüp değersiz bir hale geldiğini görsünler diyedir. Kâfirler, putlara taptılar, puta itimad ettiler ve ondan bir şeyler talep ettiler. Putlar ile azab olunması, onların cehaletinin izhâr edilmesi ve putlardan (kenilerini kurtarmaları konusunda kapıldıkları) ümitlerinin kesilmesi içindir. (Çünkü onların kurtarıcı diye taptıkları şeylerin kendilerini Cehennemde yaktığını göreceklerdir. Müşrikler bu durumu:) Büyüklere (liderlerine) tâbi olan ve onlara hizmet eden ve onlardan umutvâr olanların hali gibidir. Onlar, yani ayak takımı O (büyük, lider ve efendi deyip arkasında sürüklendikleri başkanlarıyla) beraber sürüklenip Cehenneme atılıp yanarlar ki, dünyada onların arkasında gitmelerinin ayrıca kendilerine zor ve çok ağır gelmesi (azab içinde ikinci bir azab görmeleri) ve onlara olan bütün beklentilerini kesmeleri içindir. (Çok dikkat etmek lâzım. Bu geçici dünyada maddi menfaat için hiç kimsenin arkasında gitmemek ve hiç kimsenin zulüm ve kötülükte ilerlemesine merdiven görevi görmemek lâzım. Özellikle gerçekten evliya olmadığı halde, "Ben evliyâyıml Ben şeyhimi" diyerek insanları aldatmamak ve böyle sahte şeyhlere asla aldanmamak lâzım. Yarın onlarla beraber Cehennemde yanmak için ikinci bir azab olur" Sakınmak lâzım. -Mütercim) Eğer sen: -"Cehennem ateşinin hepsinin çırası insan ve ateş mi? Yoksa değişik ateşler olup, onlardan bir kısmı bu sıfatı taşıyan ateş mi?"diye sorarsan, cevaben, ben (İsmail Hakkı Bursevi) derim ki: -" Cehennemin çırası olan taş, sadece bir taş cinsi değil; belki değişik taşlardır. İnsanlar ve taşlar da onlardan bir kısımdır. Şu âyet-i kerimede ateş'in nekre olarak kullanılması buna delildir: "Ey o bütün iman edenler! Kendinizi ve ailelerinizi koruyun bir ateşten ki, yakacağı o insanlar, o taşlardır. "Ben size bir ateşten haber verdim ki, köpürdükçe köpürür" Bu iki âyette Cehennem ateşi kelimesi nekre (belirsiz) olarak geçmektedir. Kâfir cinler ve şeytanlar için ayrı bir ateş olsa gerek. O ateşin yakacağı şeytanlardır. Nasıl ki kâfirler Cehennemin yakıtı oluyorlar, şeytanlar da Cehennemin yakıtları olacaklardır. Zîrâ her cinsin cezası kendi şekline uyan bir azab ile olacaktır. Cehennem Şu An Mevcuttur (Cehennem ateşi) Kâfirler için hazırlandı," Yâni bizim indirdiğimiz Kur'ân-ı Kerimi inkâr edenler için Cehennem hazırlandı. Onların azabı için hazırlanıp bekletildi. Bu âyet-i kerime, "Cehennem ateşinin şu anda yaratıldığı ve mevcut ve var olduğuna" delâlet etmektedir. "Mutezile" (mezhebinin) hilâfına. (Mü'telize, Cehennemin şu anda var olduğunu kabul etmese bile Cehennem şu anda mevcuttur.) Yine bu âyet-i kerimede, Kur'ân-ı Kerimi kabul etmenin, onu ikrar etmenin ve Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini peygamber olarak kabul etmenin meyvesi, yakacağı insan ve taş olan bir ateşten kurtuluştur. Burada Kur'ân-ı Kerimin ve Kur'ân ehli'nin faziletinin ziyâde olduğuna işaret vardır. İmam Bağavî Hazretleri, "Haydi bir sûresinin mislini getirin" âyetinin tefsirinde şöyle buyurdular: Sûre, yüksek menzil ve derecelerin ismidir. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in sûrelerine, sûre diye isim verilmesi, onu okuyan kişilerin Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in sayesinde yüksek derecelere nail olmalarındandır. Hatta kişi, bütün Kur'ân-ı Kerimi okursa kemâle erip, yüksek dereceleri elde etmiş olur." Şeytanın En Sevdiği Şey, İnsanı Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve İlimden Alıkoymaktır İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular ki: Her akşam şeytanın aveneleri (ona tâbi olanları) efendilerinin yanına dönerler. Her biri şeytanın önünde konuşup ona yaptıklarını rapor verip anlatırlar. Şöyle yaptım, böyle yaptım, Falanca zahidi aldattım, derler. Hatta en küçükleri, "Ben falanca sabiyyi (çocuğu) Kur'ân-ı Kerimi okumaktan alıkoydum," der. Hemen şeytan yerinden kalkar. Onu alıp yanına oturtur ve onun yaptığıyla neşelenip sevinir. Çocuğun Ebevyn Üzerindeki Hakları Hukemâ (hakikat erbabı olan âlimler) buyurdular: Çocuğun anne ve babası üzerine olan haklan üçtür. 1/80 *(Birincisi:) doğduğunda ona güzel bir isim koymak. *(İkincisi:) ona Kur'ân-ı Kerimi, ilim ve edebi öğretmeleri, *(Üçüncüsü:) onu sünnet ettirmeleridir. Bundan sonra asıl maksat, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ile amel etmek ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in ahlâk ve adabıyla ahlâklanmaktır. "Kur'anı kerimin inmesinden asıl murat, güzel ahlâkının tahsilidir. Sadece mushafta yazılanı okumak değildir," denildiği gibi. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in bir zahirî bir de bâtınî (manâsı) vardır. Batınî manâsının da ta yedi manâ'ya kadar bâtını vardır. Mesnevide buyuruldu: Kur'ân-ı Kerimi sadece zahirî sanma. İblis de Âdem Aleyhisselâmı ancak toprak olarak görmüştü. Kur'ân-ı Kerimin zahirî de insanın terkibine benzer. Sureti görünür ama can (ruh) gizlidir. Tevilât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Mânalar Şeyh Necmü Dâye buyurdular: Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in zahiri, âlimlerin tefsir ettiği manâlara delâlet eder. Bâtını ise, tahkik ehlinin kitab ve sünnete uyması şartıyla doğru olarak beyan ettikleri, kitap ve sünnetin de doğruluğuna şahitlik ettiği manâlardır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve sünnet-i seniyye'nin doğruluğuna şahitlik etmediği her hakikat (gibi görünen şeyler) ilhad yani dinden çıkma ve zındıklıktır. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, "Ve, ne bir yaş, ne de bir kuru yoktur ki, her hâl, bir Kitabı mübiynde olmasın.. Yine Şeyh Necmü Dâye bu âyeti kerimenin tefsirinde şöyle buyurdu: "Eğer kulumuz'a ceste ceste in¬dirdiğimiz Kur'ândan şüphe içinde iseniz," Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri itiraz edenlerin itirazlarını Rasûl olan habibine olan gayretine keskin kılıç yaptı ki, Allah tarafından habibini müşahede etmesinler diye. İtiraz edenlerin itirazlarını izzetine çadır ve duvar yapt ki, Allah'a ve kitabına muttali olmasınlar diye. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerini mutlak "kul" tabiri ile isimlendirdi. Habibinden hariç diğer peygamberleri ise isimleriyle birlikte kullukla isimlendirdi. Şöyle buyurulduğu gibi: "Kulumuz Eyyûb'u da zikret, "Kulumuz Davud'u da zikret, Ve bu iki peygamberin dışında (diğer bütün peygamberlerde isimleriyle beraber ali kul kelimesi de kullanılmıştır. Sadece Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazretlerinde "kulumuz" buyurulmuştur.) Çünkü ubudiyyetin kemâlâtı âlemde sadece ve sadece Habibi Edibi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretleri için hazırlanmıştır. Kulluğun kemâl bulması, kişinin Allah'ın dışında kalan şeylerden yani mâsivâ'dan kurtulup tam hürriyet ile mümkündür. Bu şeref ve olgunluk ise Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine mahsustur. (Mi'râc gecesinde Cenâb-ı Allah'ın saltanatını müşahede ettiği zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Allah'ın cemâlinden başka bir şeye iltifat etmediler) Allahü Teâlâ onun için şöyle buyurdular: göz ne (başka bir şeye) şaştı, ne de (sınırı) aştı. "Haydi onun gibi bir sûre getirin, Allah'tan başka güvendiklerinizin hepsini çağırın." Yani mîs'âk gününde sizinle beraber zarar edenleri çağırın. Çünkü siz, yardımcılarınız ve Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretleri hep beraber "Ben Sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" hitabını işittiniz. Ve beraberce hepiniz topluca "Evet! Sen bizim Rabbimizsin,"dediniz. Eğer Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretleri kendi nefsi tarafından bir kitab getirmeye gücü yetiyorsa; siz de insanî, fıtrî istidadında ona denksiniz. Haydi siz de kendi nefsinizde Kur'ân~i Kerimin bir benzerini getirin."Eğer iddianızda sâdık kişiler iseniz Yokyapamadıysaniz, ki hiç¬bir zaman yapamayacaksınız, o hâlde öyle bir ateşten sakının," Bu ifâdeler kahr ve Cenâb-ı Allah'a mahsus gadab şeklidir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ateşe buyurdukları gibi: "Ey ateş! Sen ancak benim azabimsın. Seninle kullarımdan dilediğime azab ederim." "0 ateşin çırası insandır" İnsanın "enâniyet"idir. (bencilliğidir) O enâniyet ki, Allah'ı unutmak onun hassasmdandır (özelliğindendir). "Ve (yine o Cehennemin yakıtı) taştır." Yani "altın" ve paradır. Çünkü nefsin acılığı ve şehvetleri altın sevgisiyle oluşmaktadır. Ona ancak, hevâ (ve hevesine) kapılanlar meyleder. insan enâniyetinin taptığı şeyler, "taş" ile tabir ve ifade edildi. Çünkü taptığı putların çoğu taştandır. Ve yine insanın enâniyeti "nâs" yani insan kelimesiyle ifade edildi. Çünkü insan, mîsâk gününde Allah'a verdiği sözü unuttu. Hakkı unutup Allah'dan başka ibâdet edilen şeyler aradığı için insana unutkan manasında "nas" denildi. Sonra Allah, bu insanı Cehennem ateşinin yakacağı yaptı. Şöyle buyurdu: "(Ey müşrikler!) Haberiniz olsun ki, siz ve Allahtan başka taptığınız nesneler, hep Cehennem mermisisiniz, siz ona vürûd edeceksiniz..(geleceksiniz) "(O Cehennem) kâfirler için hazırlandı." Hasseten kâfirler içindir. Lâkin tevhid ehlinden günahkâr olanlar , da kâfirlere tab'an (uyarak) Cehennem ateşiyle temizlenirler, t" Cennet takva ehli için hazırlandı; lâkin Cehennem ateşine girmek * ve üzerinden geçmekle temizlenen günahkârlar da takva ehline tâbi olup cennete girdikleri gibi.. Cenâb-ı Allah'dan hikâye ederek, (hadîs-i kudsî'yi) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) bize bildirdikleri gibi: "Ben cenneti yarattım. Ve ona ehil olanları da yarattım. Cennet ehli amel eder, onlar amel ederler. Ben Cehennem ateşini yarattım. Cehennem ateşine ehil olanları yarattım. Ateş ehli amel eder, onlar amel ederler." İman ve Sâlih Amel "Ve o iman edenlere ise müjdele," (Müjcle), sevindirici haber, kendisi sebebiyle yüzde sevincin eseri görünen şeydir. Yani Ey Muhammed! Kur'ân-ı Kerimin Allah tarafından indiğinin müjdesiyle iman edenlerin kalblerini sevindir. Burada hitab Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretle-rinedir. Kendisine müjde gelen herkes içindir, denildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin şu hadîs-i şeriflerinde olduğu gibi. "Karanlık gecelerde mescid (ve camilere) gidenleri, kıyamet gününde tam bir nûr ile müjdele. Bu hadîs-i şerîfiyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri herhangi bir kişiye müjdeleme emrini vermedi, belki müjde kendisinden gelen her bir kişiye bu emri verdi. 1/81 "ve Salih amel işleyenlere müjdele. Yani iman edip yararlı sâlih işler yapanlara müjdele. Salih amel, Allahü Teâlâ'nın rızası için olan her şeydir. Amelin, iman üzerine atfedilmesinde, iman ile amelin ayrı ayrı şeyler olduğuna delâlet vardır. Müjdeye müstehakk olmak için, iman ile ameli bir arada toplamakla mümkün olduğuna işaret vardır. Çünkü iman, esas ve temeldir. Sâlih amel ise, o temel üzerine yapılan bina gibidir. Bir temelin üzerinde bina olmazsa o temelin fazla bir faydası olmaz. Amelsiz cenneti istemek, sefih ve akılsızların hâlidir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ameli cennete girmeye sebep kıldı. Kulu, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri mücerred iman ile cennete sokar (koyar); lâkin amel, imanın nurunu arttırır. Amel ile mü'minin kalbi nûrlanır. Nice nice zor geçitleri kul ibâdetin sayesinde geçip tâ cennete ulaşır. Bu geçitlerin ilki iman geçitidir. Bu geçitte imanını salimen geçirebilecek mi yoksa geçiremiyecek mi? Sâlih amel bu zorlu ve çetin geçitlerin kolaylaştırılmasını sağlar. "Muhakkak onlar için vardır." Yani onlar için var olduğunu müjdele. "Cennetler," içinde meyveli (ürün veren) ağaçlar bulunan bostanlar vardır. Cennet, içinde hurma ağaçları olandır. Firdevs, İçinde, üzüm bağları bulunan cennettir. Yine İmam Ferrâ Hazretleri de buyurdular. Ağaçların dallarının ifrâd derecesinde birbirine girdiği ve (adetâ) ağaç dallarıyla örtünen yere cennet adı verildi. Sanki o bir gizleniş ve örtünmedir. Cennet kelimesi, "masdar binâ-i Çünkü merre' Cennete aynı zamanda "darü's-sevâb" sevâb yurdu da denir. Cennet vasfedilemeyecek ve anlatılamayacak kadar köşkler ve saraylardan meydana gelmektedir. Zîrâ cennet, nimetlerin merkezi ve büyük kaynağıdır. Eğer sen, oili- "Cennetler" kelimesinin cemi ve nekre (belirsiz) gelmesinin manâsı nedir?" diye sorarsan derim ki: Cennet, bütün sevâb evlerinin (yurtlarının) adıdır, oili- "Cennetler" keli¬mesi, değişik mertebeler ve birçok cennetlerin ismidir. Her bir cennet, sâlih amel işleyenlerin hakkettikleri mertebelere göredir. Her tabaka için bu cennetlerden bir cennet vardır. Cennetler Sekizdir Sonra (bil ki) cennetler sekizdir *(Birincisi) Darü'I-Celâl: İçinde olan her şey nurdandır. Şehirleri, sarayları, evleri, avluları, balkonları, kapıları, merdiveleri, odaları, tavanı, tabanı, (altı üstü), çadırları, süsleri ve içinde bulunan her şey nûr'dandır. *(İkincisi) Dârü'l-Karâr: Hepsi mercân'dandır. *(Üçüncüsü) Dârü's-Selâm: Hepsi kırmızı yakuttandır. *(Dördüncüsü) Adn Cennetidir. Hepsi zeberced'dendir. Adn cenneti, cennetin köşk, saray ve kuyularıdır. 0 diğer cennetler üzerine daha parlaktır. Adn cennetinin kapısının iki kanadı vardır (ortadan iki tarafa açılmaktadır.) Kapıları zümrüt ve yakuttandır. Her iki tarafın arası doğu ile batı kadar geniştir. *(Beşincisi) Me'vâ Cennetidir: Hepsi kırmızı altındandır. *(Altıncısı) Huld Cennetidir: Hepsi gümüştendir. *(Yedincisi) Firdevs Cennetidir. Hepsi incidendir. Duvarlarının tuğla ve kerpici altın, gümüş, yakut ve zebercettendir. Ve sıvaları, yine altın, gümüş, yakut ve zebercettendir. İki kerpicin arasına harç olarak misk konulmuştur. Sarayları yakuttandır. Odaları incidendir. Kapılarının kanatlan altındandır. Toprağı gümüştür. Çakıl taşlan mercandandır. Toprağı misk, nebatatı (otları) za'fe-ran ve anber'dendir. *(Sekizincisi) Naîm Cennetidir: Her şeyi zümrüttendir. Haberde (şöyle bir rivayet vardır): "Muhakkak, mü'min cennete girdiği zaman, yetmiş bin bahçe görür. Her bahçede yetmiş ağaç vardır. Her ağacın üzerinde yetmiş bin yaprak vardır. Her yaprağın üzerinde "Allah'dan başka ilah yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın peygamberidir. Günahkâr bir ümmet ve halbuki Rabbü'l-âlemin gafurdur (yazılıdır). Her yaprağın eni doğudan tâ batıya kadardır." "Altından nehirler akar,"Cennetler" kelimesinin sıfatıdır."Nehirler" kelimesi, "nehr"in cemiidir. "nehr" kelimesi (u ) he harfinin fetha ve sukûnüyle okunur. Nehir, Mısr'm Nîl nehri gibi, çay ve dereden büyük, denizden küçük olan geniş su yatağına denir. Burada "Nehirlerden" murad; nehirlerin sulandır. Cennet Nehirleri Eğer sen: "Nehirler nasıl cennetlerin altından akar?" diye sorarsan, cevaben derim ki: "(Bu durum) Senin akar suların kenarında bittiğini gördüğün ağaçlar gibidir." Mesrûk'tan (rivayet edildiğine göre,) Cennetin nehirleri hendeksiz olarak akar. Hendek, yerin uzunluğuna yarılıp (su kanal ve yataklarının meydana gelmesine) denir. Bahçelerin en temizi ve manzara bakımından en hoş ve güzeli ağaçları gölge veren ve aralarında su nehirlerinin aktığı bahçelerdir. Çünkü akar su en büyük nimetlerdendir. Gerçekten bahçeler, ne kadar güzel olursa olsun, içinde sular akmadıkça neşeyi celbetmez. Eğer bahçelerde su akmazsa insana sevinç vermez ve ürünlerini de kaybeder. Susuz olan bir bahçe, ruhsuz bir heykel ve cansız bir suret gibidir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri cennetleri zikrettiği zaman elbette onlara bağlı olarak, altlarında nehirlerin aktığını zikretti. Cennetteki nehirler: Şarap, süt, bal ve su (nehirleridir). Su nehrinden içtikleri zaman hayat bulurlar. Bundan sonra onlar asla ölmezler. Süt'ten içtikleri zaman ise, bedenlerinde terbiye hasıl olur. 1/82 Bedenlerinde düzelme ve arınma olur. Bundan sonra noksanlık olmaz (eksiklik diye bir şey hissetmezler). Bal nehrinden içtikleri zaman şifâ ve sıhhat bulurlar. Bundan sonra onlar hastalanmazlar. Şurup nehrinden içtikleri zaman, içlerinde bir neşe, huzur ve sevinç duyarlar. Bir daha üzülmezler. Mesnevi de buyuruldu: Sabrın, cennet ırmağı olur. Sevgin oradaki sütten pınarlar gibidir. İbâdet zevki, bal ırmağı, kullukta duyduğun şevk, şarap pınarlarıdır. Bu sebepler, o eserlere benzemez. Bunun nasıl böyle olduğunu kimse bilmez. Cennet Nehirlerinin Kaynağı Rivayet olunduğuna göre, Arşın direklerine enine yazıldı. Su pınarı, mim'inden kaynamaktadır. Süt pınarı, "Allah" kelimesinin he harfinden kayna¬maktadır. Şarap pınarı "Rahman" kelimesinin mim harfinden kaynamaktadır. Bal pınarı,"Rahim" kelimesinin mim harfinden kaynamaktadır. Cennet Pınarları Kevser Havuzuna Dökülür Cennetteki bütün pınarların, döküldükleri yer ise, kevser havuzudur. Cennetin bu güzel pınarları, "Kevser" havuzuna akıp dökülürler. Kevser, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin havuzudur. O bu gün cennettedir; kıyamet günü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri onun ümmetine su vermesi için, Kevser havuzu "Arâsâf'a İntikâl edecektir. Sonra cennete intikâl eder ve cennet ehline oradan su verilir. Yine cennette "Kafur" pınarından, "ZencebîT pınarından, "Selsebîl" pınarından ve mizacı "tasnîm"den olan "Rahîk" pınarından; melekler vasıtasıyla içerler. Ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, vasıtasız olarak "Tahûr şarabfndan onlara içirir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi. "Rableri onlara temiz bir içecek (tahûr şarab) içirmiştir. Rızıklar Ne zaman" Her ne zaman ki, "Onlar ondan (cennet meyve, yiyecek ve içeceklerinden)! rızıklandınldılar" Yani cennetten olan nimetler ile yedirilseler "Meyveden"... Burada geçen, meyveden murad, meyve çeşitleridir. Bu âyeti kerime'de geçen her iki "meyvesinden," ve Ondan nzıklandılar," kavli şeriflerinden geçen, kalirhesi, ibtidâ'nın gayesi içindir. Yani meyvelerin başlangıç noktasını belirtmek içindir. Çünkü rızık cennetlerde başlandı. Cennetlerde rızık cennetlerin meyveleriyle başlandı. Cennet Nimetleri Dünya Rızıklanndan Farklıdır "Ha! bu bizim önceden merzuk olduğumuz" diyecekler. Yani bu rızıklar, dünyada daha önce rızıklandiklarımızın benzeridir, derler. Lâkin benzetme kendilerine hakîm olduğu zaman, cennet meyvelerini dünya meyvelerinin aynısı sandılar. İlk gördüklerinde canlan çektiği ve ona meylettikleri için cennet meyvelerini, dünya meyveleri gibi gördüler. Çünkü insanın tabiatı, tanıdığına ve bildiğine ülfet eder. Tanımadığından nefret edip kaçar. Kendisinden meziyetleri belirgin olsun diye... Eğer verilen rızık ve meyvelerin cinsi bilinmeyen bir şey olsaydı, bu şekilde olacağını sanmazdı. (Bilmediği bir meyveyi dünya nimetleriyle benzetmezdi.) Ancak dünyada tanıdıkları meyvelerin cinsinden verildiğinde cennet meyvelerini, dünya meyvelerinin üstünde olarak benzetirler. İnsanlar, hacmi çok büyük olan dünya narlarından bir nar görürler. Tabi ne kadar büyük olursa olsun, dünya narı karpuzdan küçük olur- sonra bir de cennet narı görürler. Cennet narı bir evde oturan bütün aileyi doyuracak büyüklüktedir. Üstünlüğü buradan ortaya çıkmaktadır. İnsana sevinç verir. Bir aileyi doyuracak büyüklükteki narı, cinsi bakımında ve umûmî olarak, daha görmedikleri, bilmedikleri ve işitmedikleri için onu ilk gördüklerinde taaccüb ederler. Onların bu şübhe ve hayretlerine, ilk evvel rızıklandıkları her meyve için: Ha! bu bizim önceden merzuk olduğumuz" demeleri buna delâlet etmektedir. Bununla kendilerinde sevinç zahir olur. Aralarında, bilinme¬menin ifrâd derece olması, büyüklükleri ve lezzetlerinin değişik olmasındandır. Fakat, şekilleri ve renkleri bir olduğundan cennet ehli onları gördüklerinde, bunlar bizim dünyada rızıklandık-lanmızm aynısıdır, dediler. Tabi ki, dünya meyvelerinin bu kadar güzel kokusu ve lezzeti yoktu. İbnü Abbas Hazretle-rinden rivayet edilen şu hadîs-i şerif, cennet meyvelerinin dünya meyvelerine şekil ve renk bakımından benzediklerini dile getirmeleriyle çelişmez. Böyle bir ilâhî hükme aykırı değildir. "Cennette dünya yiyeceklerinden yoktur. Ancak isim benzerliği vardır." Buyurma¬ları, dünya ve cennet meyve ve yiyeceklerinin lezzet, güzellik ve şekilleri bakımında aralarındaki değişikliğin tam kemâl derecesini beyan etmek içindir. Yoksa, aralarında asla benzerlik olmadığını beyan etmek için değildir. Nasıl olmasın ki, isimlerin kullanılması, çeşitlerinin bir olmasına bağlıdır. "Ve ona sunulacaklar" Yani bu nziklar getirilecek. Veya hem dünya ve hem de âhirette ceman (topluca) rızıklanacaklar. Zamir, kendisine delâlet edene gitmektedir. Sözün manası, dareynde (dünya ve âhirette) rızıklandıkları şeylerden demektir. Bunun benzeri şu âyeti kerimedir. "Gerek zengin ve gerek fakir bulunsun, Allah ikisinden de akdemdir (daha ehemmiyet¬lidir). Yani, zenginlik ve fakirlik cinsi demektir. "Müteşabih ve birbirinin benzeri"... Renk, iyilik ve mükemmellikte birbirlerine benzerler. Cennet meyvelerini yedikleri zaman, onun tadını dünya lezzetlerinin dışında daha leziz ve daha güzel görürler. Yani cennet meyvele¬rinde bozukluk olmaz. Cennet Nimetleri Mesrûk (r.h.) Hazretlerinden rivayete göre, cennet hurmaları (meyveleri), kökünden dallarına doğru sarkar. Bazısı bazısının üzerine sarkar. Yani üst üstte gelmekte ve toplanmaktadır. Dünya ağaçlan gibi dağınık ve ayrı değildir. Cennetin meyveleri üzüm asma gibi (yukarıdan aşağıya doğru sarkmaktadır). Meyvelerinden biri koparıldığı zaman yerine yenisi üremektedir. Cennet asmalarının bir salkımı on iki zira' yani yaklaşık 10 metredir. Bütün insanlar (İ/83) bir salkımın üzerine toplansalar, elbette karınları doyar. "Kitab ehlinden (Yahudilerden) bir adam Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine geldi. Ey Ebe'I-Kâsımî Sen cennet ehlinin cennette yediklerini ve içtiklerini mi sanıyorsun?"cledi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine geldi. -"Evet! Muhammed'in nefsi yed-i kudretinde olan Allah'a yemin olsun ki, cennet ehlinin her birine yemede, içmede ve cima'da yani cinsel ilişkide yüz kişinin kuvveti verilecektir." Buyurdu. Yahûdî: -"Yiyen ve içen kişinin haceti olur (dışarıya çıkması gerekir). Cennet ise temizdir. Orada insanlara eziyet veren şey yoktur. (Buna göre yeme ve içmenin olmaması lâzım)" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Cennette haceti (dışarıya çıkmaları) terleme (yoluyla olacaktır. Teri de orada) misk gibi güzel kokar. "Ve onlar için orada vardır." Yani cennette vardır. "Zevceler" Yani, kadın ve hurilerden eşler vardır. "Çok temiz, tertemiz, temizlenmiş," Pis hallerden arınmış yani, hayız, nifâs, bevl (işeme) gâit (büyük abdest) meniy, kir, pislik, sümkürmek, balgam, verem, baş ağrısı ve diğer acılardan, doğumdan, tabiatının bozukluğundan, kötü ahlâktan ve kocasının haricinde başkalarına meyletme tabiatından ve bunların dışında kalan maddî ve manevî kötü hallerden arınmış eşler vardır. "Tertemiz" kelimesi, "temiz" kelimesinden ve "temizlenmiş, temizliği kabul etmiş" kelimelerinden daha beliğdir. Onları bu pislik, iğrençlik, kötü ahlâk ve hastalıklardan temizleyenin Allah olduğuna işaret etmesi içindir. (Çünkü kelimesi babından gelmektedir. Tef il babının binası müteaddilikle beraber kesret İçindir. sülâsî mücerred'den geliyor. Sülâsi mücerredin harfleri az olduğu için az manâya delâlet etmektedir. Sülâsî mücerred'den gelen bir kelimenin ifâde ettiği temizlik mezidât'tan gelen bir kelimenin ifâde ettiği temizlik kadar fazla ve iyi olamaz. Kelimesi ise jils babından gelmektedir, jiî; babının binası ise mutavaat içindir. Mutavaatlar da lâzım fiildir. Mutavaat fiilin ifade ettiği temizlik müteaddi bir fiilin ifâde ettiği temizlik kadar olamaz.) Hasan (r.h.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "0 çenetteki temiz ve güzel eşler, dünyada iken sizin, gözleri çakırlanmış, belleri bükülmüş zayıf yaşlı kadınlarınız olup, hepsi dünyanın kirlerinden ve pisliklerinden arınmışlar." Huriler İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Huri ıvnler, ayaklarından dizlerine kadar, za'ferandan yaratıldılar. Dizlerinden memelerine kadar, keskin kokulu miskten, memelerinden boyunlarına kadar, beyaz anberden, boynundan başına kadar kâfûr'dan yaratılmıştır. Birine döndükleri zaman, onların yüzünden fışkıran nûr, dünyayı aydınlatan güneşten daha aydın ve parlaktır. "Ve hem onlar orada ebedî kalacaklar." Yani onlar daimîdirler, ölmezler ve cennetten çıkarılmazlar. Cennet Ehli îkrime (r.h.) Hazretler buyurdular: Cennet ehli kadın ve erkeği 33 (otuzüç) yaşında olacaktır. Boylan, babaları Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın boyu gibi 60 zira' (48 m) olacaktır. Hepsi genç, kılsız, tüysüz ve sürmelidirler. Üzerlerinde yetmiş hülle vardır. Hüllelerin her biri bir saatte yetmiş renk ile renklenmektedir. Tükürmezler ve sümkürmezler ve bunların üzerinde olan eziyetler, cennet ehlinden sadır olmaz. Dünya ehli sürekli yaşlandığı ve zaif düştüğü gibi, cennet ehlinin ise her gün (biraz daha) güzellikleri ve hüsnü cemâlleri artmaktadır. Gençlikleri sona erip yaşlanmazlar ve elbiseleri de eksilmez. Bilki, muhakkak dünya ehlinin yüksek arzulan, meskenler (makam-mevkiler) yiyecek ( ve içecekler ve bunları satın almaya yarayan para) ve nikahlanan şeylere kasredilmektedir. Bunlarda karar kılınmak iktizâ eder. Bütün mülkler bunların devam ve sebatı üzerine kaimdir. Çünkü bütün nimetler, her ne kadar büyük, açık ve sevinç verir olursa olsun, eğer o nimet bir gün şeref zail olur ve varlığı izmihlale uğrayıp yok olursa hüzün verir. Elemin şaibelerinden arınmamış olur. Çenette ise mü'minlerin, nimetlerin kendisi ve devamıyla müjdelenmeleri, mü'minlerin mutluluk ve sevinçlerini tamamlamaktadır. Te'vîlât-I Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de (buyuruldu:) "İnanıp yararlı işler yapanlara, altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlerin kendilerine ait olduğunu müjdele!" Yani onlara "kurbet cennetleri" yakınlık cennetleri hakîkî îmanın tohumundan ta'cilinden hâsıl olur. Ve onların, tevhid, tecrid (kötülüklerden soyutlanmış) ve tefrîd (kötü halk ve niyyeten münferid olmuş) gizli, ruhanî ve kalbî olan sâlih amellerinin meydana gelen yakınlık cennetleridir. 0 da, tevekkül ağaçlarından, yakîn, zühd, vera', takva, sıdk, ihlas hidâyet, kanaat, iffet, mürüvvet, fütüvvet, mücâhede, mükâbede (düşmanlara karşı şedid olmak), şevk, zevk, rağbet, rahbet (Allah'dan çekinme), havf (Allah'dan korkma), haşyet, recâ (rahmet ümit etmek), vefa, taleb (istmek), irâde, muhabbet, haya, kerem, sehâvet (cömertlik) şecaat, ilim, marifet, izzet, rifat (yükselmek), kudret, hilim, affetmek, rahmet, himmet~i âliyye (yüce himmetler-düşünceler) ve bunların dışında makam ve güzel ahlâk ağaçlarından hâsıl olurlar. Bu kurbet cennetinin altında, inayet (yardım), tevfik (başarı), ra'fet (acıma), utûfet (şefkat) ve fazilet suyu akmaktadır. "Ondan her ne vakit rızıklandırıldiklannda" yu¬karıda sayılan ağaçların, "meyvelerinden" müşehedât, mükâşefât ve ilâhî yardım meyvelerinden nzıklandırıldiklarında "rızık" şefkat, sıhhat ve ilâhi atiyye (vergi), "Bu daha önce de rızıklandığımız şeydir" derler" ' Ve bu çünkü onlar müşahedât ashabı olup, onlar mücâhedelerinin meyvele¬rinden değişik halleri bir surette seyretmektedirler. Mücâhedede orta halde olanların bazıları, müşahedenin, daha önce müşahede ettiği makam olduğunu sanır. Bu müşahedede seyrettikleri sûret ve gördükleri makam daha önceki şekil gibi olur onlara. Lâkin manâda bu başka bir makam ve «müşahededir. Bunun misâli, bazen, sâlik (seyrü sülûka giren kişi) nuru ateş suretinde (şeklinde) görmesidir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın hidâyet nurunu ateş suretinde müşahede ettiği gibi. Buyrulduğu gibi: -"Bir vakit o (Mûsâ) hani bir ateş gördü de ehline durun, dedi: benim gözüme bir ateş ilişti belki size ondan bir yalın getiririm, yahut ateşin üzerinde bir kılavuz bulurum 10. Bazen de bu ateş, gadaba sıfat olur. l/84 (Ateş Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a gadabın sıfatı olması) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, gadablandığı zaman, sarığının tutuşup ateş alması gibi. Bazen de sâlik (nur değil de) ateşi (nârı) müşahede etmektedir. Bu şeytanlığın sıfatıdır. Sâlik bazen de muhabbet ateşini müşahede etmektedir. Muhabbet ateşi nefsin, sevdiklerinin üzerine vaki olur ve onları yakar. Bu muhabbet ateşi bazen de, "Allah'ın tutuşturulmuş ateşi 6 Ki çıkar gönüller "üstüne! Durumuna gelir. Onların varlık (vucûd) evlerini yakar. Nârî (yani ateş ile ilgili) suretlerin bazıları bazılarına benzemektedir. Allahü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi. "Ve o rızık birbirinin benzeri olmak üzere, kendilerine verildi (sunuldu)." Lâkin vasıl olan bir sâlik bu ateşlerin her birinden ayrı bir zevk ve başka bir sıfat bulur. "Ve onlar için orada zevceler vardır." Yani kurubât cennetlerinde müşahede erbabı vardır. Gaybın bakirelerinden eşler vardır. "Tertemiz" Başkalarının dokunmalarından temiz, "Ve onlar orada (oranın içinde)" onlar o zevk halinde,. "Ebedî kalacaklar," Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi. "Muhakkak ilimlerden gizli gibi olanlar vardır. Onları ancak Allah'ı bilen âlimler bilir. O âlimler, o gizli heyeti olan ilimleri konuştukları zaman ise, ancak, Allah için en şerefli ve hayırlı olan kullan inkâr etmezler." Bil ki, müşahedede her şey seyredilir, görülür; dünyada bir sureti olduğu gibi onun hakikî manâ'da ve gayıp âleminde de bir sureti vardır. Onun için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri şöyle dua ettiler: "Allahim! Bize eşyayı olduğu gibi gösgöster." Âhirette eşyanın şekli olur ve hakikatleri hâsıl olur. Lâkin hakikat ve manâlar gâlib olan suret üzerine olurlar. Âhirette bir şeyin şekli biaynihi (kendisinin olduğu şekliyle) görülür ve bilinip tanınır. O zaman insan şöyle der: "Bu daha önce de rızıklandığımız şeydir" Âhirette isim ve suretler (mahiyetlerinin) olduğu gibi olurlar. Lâkin dünyada bilinen zevkin dışında bir zevkleri olur. işte bundan dolayı Ibnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretleri, "dünyada olan şeylerden hiçbir şey cennette yoktur, ancak isim olarak vardır," buyurdular. Yine bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Müslümanm Allah yolunda konuştuğu her kelime, kıyamet günü, aslî heyetine bürünüp mahiyeti olduğu gibi olur. Yaralandığı zaman, kendisinden kan akar. Rengi kan rengidir ama; kokusu misk kokusudur.. Şu anda, bu kanın rengi şehâdette hâsıl olur (kişinin şehid olmasıyla müşahede edilir). Lâkin kokusu gayb âlemindedir. Burada müşahede edilmez. Âhirette ise hem dünyevî şekli yani rengiyle ve hem de gayb alemindeki manevî şekliyle görülecektir. Cidden bunu anla ve bu gerçeği ganimet bil. Kâfir Ve Fâsıklar Anlamak İstemezler Meali Şerifi "Bilmeli ki, Allah bir sivrisineği, hatta daha üstününü bir mesel yapmaktan sıkılmaz. İmân edenler bilirler ki, o şüphesiz Hakk'tır, Rablerindendir. Amma küfre saplananlar, "Allah böyle bir mesel ile ne murad etmiş?" derler. Evet!... Allah onunla bir çoklarını şaşırtır, yine onunla bir çoklarını yola getirir; hem onunla ancak o fâsıklan şaşırtır26 ki, Allah'ın ahdini O'nun mîsâki ile bağlandıktan sonra bozarlar, Allah'ın vasimi (birleştirmesini) emrettiğini kat' ederler (ayırırlar) ve yeryüzünde fesad yaparlar. İşte bunlar hep o hüsrana düşenlerdir!27 Allah'a nasıl küfr ediyorsunuz ki, ölü idiniz sizleri diriltti; sonra sizleri yine öldürecek, sonra sizleri yine diriltecek, sonra da dündürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz!28 0, o haliktır ki, yerde ne varsa hepsini sizin için yarattı; sonra semâya inayet buyurdu da onları yedi semâ halinde nizamına koydu. 0 her şeyi bilir bir alimdir!29 "Bilmeli ki, Allah bir sivrisineği, hatta darıa üstününü bir mesel yapmaktan sıkılmaz." Sebeb-i Nuzûlü Hasan (Basrî) ve Katâde hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Cenâb-ı Allah, Kuran-i Kerim'de: "Ey insanlar! Bir mesel darbedildi, şimdi ona iyi kulak verin! Haberiniz olsun ki sizin Allah'tan başka taptıklarınız bir sinek yaratamazlar, hepsi onun için toplansalar bile; ve şayet sinek onlardan bir şey kaparsa onu ondan kurtaramazlar; talip de zayıf, matlûb dal Diyerek sinekten söz etmesi; "Allah'tan başka velîlere tutunanların meseli örümcek meseli gibidir; bir ev edinmiştir, fakat evlerin en çürüğü de şüphesiz örümcek evidir. Eğer bilselerdi... 41 Âyetinde de, örümcekten bahsedip; bunlarla müşriklere "darb- meseller" verince, Yahûdî-ler, buna güldüler ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim ile alay ettiler. Yahudiler, "Bu Allah'ın kelâmına benzemez," dediler. İşte bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Haya (ar, çekinme, sıkılma): Korku, ayıplama ve kötü-lenme gibi şeyler yüzünden insana ânz olan değişiklik ve kırılma halidir. Bu âyet yoluyla üzerine akıp anlatmadır. Sivrisinek ile darb-ı mesel vermeyi Allah terketmez. Sivrisinek ve benzerlerinin benzerlerinin küçük ve değersizliğinden utananlar, onu darb-ı mesel getirmekten utanırlar. "darbetmeklik" cümlesi, yani zikretmek, mefûliyyet üzerinö mahallen mensubtur. "maa" ismiyye ve ibhâmiyye mâ'sıdır. Mmaa" nekre olan bir isme ziyâde kılınır, ona kapalılık ve umumîlik manasına yakın bir manâ verir. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: misâllerden bir misâl olarak yani, misâl oldu. u "maa" kelimesi mâ kablinin (bir öncesinin) sıfatıdır. "sivrisinek" kelimesi, ia "misâl" kelimesinden bedeldir. Sivrisinek diye tercüme edilen kelimesi, tahta kurusu¬nun küçüğüne denilmektedir. Zamanla sivrisineğe isim oldu. San¬ki, sivrisinek, tahta kurusunun bazisidır. Büyük Ve Küçük Her Şeyi Yaratan Allah'dır "Ve sivrisineğin üstünde olan varlıkları" Yani sivrisinekten daha ziyâde olan, kara sinek ve örümcek gibi hayvanları da misal getirip zikreder. Veyahut da, küçüklükte sivrisinekten daha küçük olan varlıkları da anar. Sivrisinekten küçük varlık, o adlardandır, en yüksek ve küçüğe itlâk olunur. O "daabbe"dir; (deprenen bir hayvandır). Sakin olduğunda yani hareket etmediğinde çıplak gözle görülmez ancak, hareket ettiği zaman zahir olup farkedilir. Farkedilmesi için ancak, onun hareket etmesi gerekir. Eğer sen: "Allah, müşriklerin ilâhlarını (putlarını) örümcek evine (ağına) ve sineğe benzetti. Allah'ın sivrisinek ve daha küçük bir varlığı misâl vermesinden gaye nedir?" dersen; cevaben derim ki: Bu ayette sanki şöyle dedi: Muhakkak ki Allahü Teâlâ Hazret¬leri, sizin ilahlarınızı (taptıklarınızı) bir sivrisinek veya daha küçük ve duşuk bir şeye benzetmekten haya etmez. Sizin örümcek ve sinek hakkındaki zannınız nedir? Siz örümcek ve sineği bir kenara Dirakın. İsa Kara suresi, Hyei: Rabf bin Enes Hazretleri buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin sivrisinek ile misal vermesi, dünya ehline ibret içindir. Çünkü sivrisinek, aç kaldıkça yaşar; karnı doyduğu zaman Ölür. Dünya sahibi de böyledir. Müstağnî olduğu yani, (zengin olup kimseye ihtiyacı kalmadığı) zaman tuğyana düşer, azginlaşır ve kendisini kötülük kaplar. İmam Ebû Mansûr Hazretleri buyurdular: Cisim ve cüssesi küçük olan varlıkları yaratmasında Allah'ın varlığına ve birliğine olan deliller, büyükleri yaratmasındaki delillerden daha acâibtir. Zîrâ insanlar, sivrisinek ve sinek benzeri cisimleri küçük olan varlıkların suretlerini tasvir etmek için bir araya toplansalar ve bunlar için lâzım olan, ağız, burun, göz, el, ayak, medhal (gıdanın girdiği yer) ve mahreçlerini (pisliklerinin çıktığı) organları yeniden yapmaya güçleri yetmeyecektir. Fakat belki, sivrisinekten çok büyük bir hayvanın kemiklerini tasvir edebilirler. Sivrisineğe küçük olan hacim ve cismine rağmen, büyük ve kuvvetli olan file verilen bütün organlar, sivrisineğe verildi. Kendini Bilen Rabbini Bilir Burada insanın haline ve mükemmel istidadına işaret vardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi. "Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı kendi sureti yani kendi sıfatı üzere yarattı." İnsanın zaifliğine rağmen Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, kendi Cemâl ve Celâl sıfatından insana verdi. İnsanın kendi nefsinin sıfat aynasında müşahede etmesi için onu bir örnek yaptı. Buyurdukları gibi: Nefsini bilen, Rabbini de bilmiş olur." Bu şeref ve üstünlük hiç bir mahlûkâta nasib olmadı. İnsanlara mahsus bir şereftir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: "Şanım hakkı İçin, biz Adem oğlunu terkîm ettik , karada ve denizde binitlere yükledik ve hoş hoş nimetlerden besledik, yarattıklarımızdan çoğunun üzerine geçirdik!70 Mesnevide Buyurdu Topraktan yaratılan Âdem Aleyhisselâm, İlmi Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden öğrendi. Hatta yedi kat gök ve içindekilerin ilmi ona verildi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, ilmiyle meleklerin nâm ve namusunu kırdı. Onları geçti. Şeytan büyük olan Allah'ın karşısında kibirlendi. Gönül katresine bir gevher düşürttü. Allah onu denizlere ve feleklere vermedi. Ne vakte kadar suretler ile meşgul olacaksın? Ey suret perest olan insan, Manâsız olan canın suretten kurtuldu. Eğer Adem yalnız, suretle insan olsaydı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle Ebû Cehilin bir olması lâzımdı. Allah Aslanı Korkak, Sivri Sineği Cesur Yarattı Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, zayıf insanların kalblerini, zayıf cinslerinin zikirleriyle kuvvetlendirdi. Böylece halk, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kuvvetli hayvanlar heyetinde zayıf varlıkları yaratmasındaki kudretini anlamış oluyor. Zîrâ Sivrisinek, küçüklüğüne rağmen, filin büyüklüğü heyetin-dedir. Hatta sivrisineğin fazladan iki kanadı bile var. Bu hal, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin halkın yapmış olduğu az amele karşı, çok amelin yapmış olduğu sevabı vermesini akıldan uzak tutmamaktadır. Cüssesi küçük olan bir varlığa, cüssesi büyük olan varlığa vermiş olduğu bütün özellikleri verdiği gibi. Yine acâibatandir ki, bu küçük varlık kendisinden çok büyük olan varlıklara zarar ve eziyet vermektedir. Fil gibi büyük hayvanlar, sivrisineğin kendilerini ısırmalarına mani olamıyor. (Sivrisinek, sadece "Rabbim Allandır" dediği için ibrahim Aİeyhisseiâm gibi yüce bir peygamberi ateşe atan Nemrud'u bile öldürdü.) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin lutfundandır: Aslanı gayet kuvvetli, sinek ve sivrisineği gayet zayıf yaratması. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, sinek ve sivrisineğe cesaret verdi. Böylece hiç çekinmeden ve korkmadan insanların yüzlerine ve başlarına uçuşuyorlar. Sürekli olarak bunu yapmaktan çekinmiyorlar. insanlar, sinek ve sivrisineğin bu hareketlerine mani olmak için mübalağa ile çalışmalarına rağmen onlara mani olamıyorlar. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Aslanda ise korkaklığı yarattı. Onun bu korkaklığı insanların meskun oldukları yerlerden ve yollarından kaçmasıyla tezahür etti. Eğer aslanda sinek ve sivrisineğin cesareti bulunmuş olsaydı elbette insanlar helak olurlardı. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın insanlığa büyük lütfuyla güçsüz (ve zayıf varlıklara) cesareti, güçlü varlıklara ise korkaklığı verdi. Şaşılacak şey ki, seni bu zayıf varlık karşısında güçsüz, o büyük ve güçlü varlık karşısında da güçlü kıldı. Hikâye Hikâye olunur: Halife Me'mûn bir gün hutbe okuyordu. Bu sırada gözünün üzerine bir sinek kondu. Halife Me'mûn sineği kovdu. Sinek yine geldi. Halife Me'mûnün sineği kovması ve sineğin tekrar gelip gözünün ve yüzünün üzerine konmaya çalışması defalarca tekrar etti. Sonunda Halife Me'mûn sineğe teslim oldu, hutbesini kesmek mecburiyetinde kaldı. Halife Me'mûn, sineğin kendisini rahatsız etmesi üzerine hutbesini kesip namazı kıldırdıktan sonra Mûtezile'den Basralıiann büyük şeyhi ve âlimi olan Ebû Hüzeyl' getirtti. Halife Me'mûn Ebû Hüzeyle: -"Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, sineği neden yarattı?" diye sordu. Ebû Hüzeyl: -"Zâlimleri onunla küçük düşürmek için yarattı," diye cevab verdi. Halife Me'mûn: -"Doğru söyledin" dedi ve Ebü Hüzeyle bu manidar cevabından ötürü büyük miktar mal verdi. "Ravzatü'l-ulemâ"da böyle geçmektedir. Allah İçin, Sivri sinekle Arşı Yaratması Birdir Kuşeyrî (r.h.) Hazretleri, buyurdular: Halik zül-celâlin kudre¬tine nisbetle, yaratma işi, havada uçuşan bir zerreden de daha önemsizdir. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri katında, kudret açısından arşı yaratmakla sivrisineği yaratmak arasında bir fark yoktur. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri için, Arş'ın yaratılması zor gelmediği gibi, sivrisineğin yaratılması da (arşın yaratılmasından) daha kolay değildir. Zîrâ noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah subhânehû ve tekaddes hazretleri, kolaylık ve zorluğun ilhakından münezzehtir. (0 bir şeyin olmasını istediği zaman ona "ol" der o da oluverir. "O'nun emri, bir şeyi murad edince ona sade ol demektir, o, oluverir. İncirden İnciler Bil ki, küçük şey küçük şeyle olunur; büyük bir şey büyük bir şeyle olunduğu gibi. Eğer misal verilen şey her şeyden daha büyükse, İncil-i şerifte "kalbin hilesini", elek ve kalburun üzerine çıkan değersiz şeylere benzetilmesi gibi. İndide şöyle buyuruldu: "Elek gibi olmayın. Elek'ten temiz ve iyi olan un çıkar, dökülür; artıkları (olan kepek ve çöpleri) tutar. Siz de böylesiniz. Hikmeti ağzınızdan çıkarır; hile ve desiseleri kalbinizde bırakırsınız." 1/86 Yine İncil, sefih (ahmaklar) ile konuşmayı, eşek anlanyla kışkırtmaya (ve oynamaya) benzetti: Eşek anlanyla oynayıp onları kışkırtmayın; sizi ısırırlar. Sefihler (ahmaklar) ile muhatab olmayın size sövüp sizi kırarlar. Yine İncil'de şöyle buyuruldu: Zahirelerinizi depolamayın. Zîrâ depolanan zahireleri, güve ve kurt ifsâd eder (bozar). Zahirelerinizi açık arazîde de yığmayın, hırsız ve sâm yeli vardır. Hırsız zahirelerinizi çalar, sâm yeli ise yakar, kurutur. Lâkin zahirelerinizi (Allah yolunda infak etmek suretiyle) Allah'ın katında biriktirin (depolayın). Yine tncîl-i şerifte geldi (rivayet edildi). Semâ'nın melekû-tunun misâli, köyünde en iyi buğday (tohumunu) eken adamın hali gibidir. İnsanlar uyudukları zaman, düşmanı geldi, geceleyin onun tarlasına delice otunun (gökçek denilen karaca) tohumunu tarlasına saçıp eker. Onu buğdayın tanelerinin içine iyice karıştırır. Çiftçinin hizmetçisi: -"Efendim! Sen tarlaya iyi buğday tohumunu ekmemiş miydin?" dedi. Çiftçi: -"Evet! (En iyi buğday tohumunu ektim,) dedi. Hizmetçi: -"Peki bu delice otunun tohumlan nereden ekildi?" dedi. -"Belki siz, buğday biçmek için gittiğinizde onunla beraber delice otunu da biçtiniz ve bu tohumları oradan gelmiştir." dedi. Adam ikisinin (buğday tohumu ile delice otunun tohumlarının) beraberce yetişmeleri için olduğu halde terketti. Hasad zamanına kadar böyle gitti. Hasad zamanı çiftçi önce delice otunun biçilip deste deste toplanılmasını emretti. Biçilen ve bir yerde yığılan delice otunu ateşe verip tamamen yaktı. Sonra buğdayını topladı. Onları güzelce döğüp, sap ve samandan ayırdı. Bunun tefsiri (açıklanması): Çiftçi, beşeriyetin babası Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dir. Köy, (tarla) bu âlemdir. Buğday, taattir. Delice otunu eken düşman, şeytandır. Delice otu isyan ve hatadır. Ekini biçenler, melekler olup, Ademoğlunun ruhlarını alıp vefat ettirmektedirler. Arabların Bazı Darb-i Meselleri Arabların böyle darbı meselleri vardır. O zürriyetine yeteni topluyor. Yedi yıllık maişetini depoladığı sanılan kişi için söylenir. Sinekten daha atılgan ve cesûr. Çünkü sinek hiç çekinmeden en zorba kral ve zalimlerin burnuna konabilmektedir. Aslan menetti. Su'dan men olduğu ve su almadan geri döndüğü zaman söylenir. Maymundan daha iyi işitir. Bedevî Arablar, maymunların, en gizli söylenen fisiltı ve hışırtıları işittiklerini sanıyorlardı. Devenin tırnaklarından daha gizli. Yani onun gizliliği yedi mil ve yedi gecelik yoldan daha gizlidir. Maymundan daha uzun ömürlü. Onlar maymunların yediyüz yıl yaşadıklarını sanmaktadırlar. Yılandan daha uzun ömürlü. Bedeviler, yılanların öldürülme olmadan ölmediklerini sandıkları için böyle diyorlardı. Akbabadan daha uzun ömürlü. Bir akbaba üçyüz yıl yaşamaktadır. Filanca (kişi) çekirgeden daha çok üşümektedir. Çekirgeler, kışın soğuğuna tahammül edemedikleri ve sabredemedikleri için, kışın ortaya çıkmazlar. Ancak yazın havalar ısındıktan sonra ortaya çıkarlar. Kelebekten daha hızlı uçar. Yani kelebekten daha hafif. Kelebeğe farsçada pervane denir. Sivrisineğin beyninden daha değerli. Bulunmayan bir şey için söylenir. Sivri sineğin beyniyle mükellef kılınmış. Bir kişi asla bulamayacağı ve takat getiremeyeceği bir şeyle mükellef kılındığı zaman böyle söylenir. Sivri sinekten daha zayıf. Güçsüz ve çok zayıf olan kişi için söylenir. Güveden daha fazla yiyici. Güve, buğday ve arpaları yiyen haşare (bit) ve yün ve pamuktan imal edilen kumaş, elbise ve başka şeyleri yiyen küçük hayvancıklar (haşerelerdir). Hulâsa, mahakkak Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, insanlar için darb-ı meselleri getirir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri hakkı beyan etmekten haya etmez, çekinmez. Allahü Teâlâ'nın darb-ı mesellerinde mutlaka hikmet ve faydalar vardır. Ancak aklı selim sahibi olan kişiler düşünüp, ibret alırlar. Fârisî beyit tercümesi: Ev evin içinde iklîmde değildir. Yanılgıdan sonra yine yanlış yapmak var ama, Eğitimden doğan bir yanlışlık değildir. "Amma iman edenler" Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Muhammed (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine iman edenler.... Cümlenin başındaki (ü) fe harfi, mâ kablinin delâlet ettiği tertibe, manâ'ya mâ ba'dinin delalet etmesi içindir. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir. İman edenler şöyle darbetmektedirler. "Biliyorlar ki, muhakkak o" yani sivrisinek ve sineğin doarb-ı mesel getirilmesi, "Hakdır, gerçektir". Yani inkârına yol olmayan sabit bir gerçektir. "Rabbleri tarafından..." Bu cümle, "Hakdır, gerçektir" kelimesinin müttekıyne ait olan zamirden hâldir. Veya misâle ait olan zamirden haldir. Yani bu darb-ı mesel, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri tarafındandir. Bu hak olan misal üzerine düşünüyorlar. Tefekkür ediyorlar ve yakînen inanıyorlar ki büyük ve küçük şeyleri yaratan hakikaten Allah'dır. Büyük ve küçük şeyleri yaratmak, Allah'ın kudretinin katında müsâyi (eşit) olduğuna inanmaktadırlar. "Ve amma küfre saplananlar ise," Onlar Yahûdî ve müşriklerdir. (Çünkü o dönemde hicaz bölgesinde Hıristiyanlar yoktu. Daha sonra bu âyetleri okuyup Yahûdî ve müşrikler gibi düşünen herkes bu âyetin "kâfir" diye beyan ettiği mananın altına girer) "Diyorlar ki; neyi?" Neyi veya hangi şeyi? "Allah bu şeyle murad etti" Yani bu kötü misal ile "şu" (esmâ-i işaret) kelimesiyle müşârün ileyhi (kendisine işaret edilen şeyi yani darb-ı meseli) küçük görme ve önemsiz bir şey olduğuna işaret vardır. "misâl" yani bu darb-ı mesel ile "misâl" kelimesinin başındaki lami tarif (elif ve lâm) hazfedildiğinden hal olmak üzere nasb oldu. Yani "misâl olduğu halde" veya temyiz olmak üzere mensubtur. Allah kâfirlere şöyle cevab verdi: "Onun sebebiyle dalâlete düşürür sapıttırır," Yani bu misal ile yolunu şaşırttırır. Hakdan sarfi nazar edip bâtıla sapmaktır. Doğru yoldan eğri yola sapmaktır. Sapıtmanın Allah'a isnâd edilmesi, yani sapıtmayı yaratan noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allahü Teâlâ'ya isnâd edilmesi, bütün eşyayı yaratan O olması manâsındadır. Dalâlet, kulun kesb olan efâlindendir. Allah'ın bir kişi için dalâleti yaratması onun dalâleti kesbetmesinden dolayıdır. çoğu, çok kişiyi" kâfirlerden çok kişiyi. Bu da onların Kur'ân-i Kerim'i yalanlamalarıma küfür ve dalâletlerinin artması şeklindedir. "Ve onun sebebiyle hidâyet verir" yani bu darb-i mesel sebebiyle muvaffak kılar. 1/87 "çoğu, çok kişiyi" Mü'minlerden... Mü'minler, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i ve oradaki darb-ı meselleri tasdik ettikleri için hidâyetleri ziyâde olup artmaktadır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onlardan dalâleti tercih ettiğini bildiği kulunu bunun sebebiyle dalâlete düşürdü. Onlardan hidâyeti tercih ettiğini bildiğini de onun sebebiyle hidâyeti verdi. (Yani Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ezelî olan ilmiyle kulların hangisinin dalâlet ve hidâyeti seçtiğini biliyor. Allah'ın ilmi, ezelîdir. Allahü Teâlâ, kendi istek serbest arzu ve iradeleriyle dalâleti tercih eden kullarına onların seçmiş olduğunu bildiği dalâleti verdi. Hidâyeti tercih edenlere de onların seçmiş olduklarını bildiği hidâyeti yarattı. Burada dalâlet ve hidâyeti kasteden kuldur. Yaratıcısı Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleridir.) Eğer sen: "Allah onun sebebiyle çoklarını hidâyete erdirir" âyetiyle hidâyete erenleri çoklukla vasıflandırdı, halbuki azdırlar?" diye sorarsan cevaben derim ki: Hidâyet ehli kendi azlıkla vasıflandırdıkları zaman kendi nefislerinde çokturlar. Çoklukları, dalâlet ehline kıyâsladır. Hidâyet ehlinin çokluğu hakikî manâdadır. Her ne kadar suret bakımından az olsalar bile hakikî manâda çokturlar. Çünkü onlar hak din üzeredirler; kâfirler ise bâtıl ve dalâlet üzeredirler. İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: "Sevâdü'1-azâm (ekseriyet, çoğunluk) bir kişi de olsa hak üzere olandır. "Ve Allah onunla sapıttırmaz, dalâlete düşürmez," Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu darb-ı meseli yalanlamakla rezil ve rüsvay etmez. "Ancak fasıkları sapıttırır." Allah'ı inkâr eden ve emrinden çıkanları... Fâsık ve Fışkın Mertebeleri Fısk, lugatta çıkmak demektir. Şeriatın istilâhında ise, büyük günahları irtikâb etmekle Allah'ın taatından çıkmaktır. O büyük günahlar ki, küçük günahlara isrâr etmek de onların cümlesindendir. Büyük günahların ve fışkın üç mertebesi vardır. Birincisi: Ahmaklık ve cehalet. Bu da büyük günahları bazen irtikâb etmeye sebeptir. Bu kişi büyük günahı işlediği için kendini kabahatli görüp suçlar. Tevbe etmediği zaman bunun için kabahatlidir. İkincisi: Büyük günahlar işlemeyi mütemadiyen alışkanlık haline getirip sürekli işlemektir. Üçüncüsü: Kabahat olduğunu bilmekle beraber büyük günahları sürekli işlemeyi azmetmek ve cehdetmektir. Bu takaba küfrün mertebelerindendir. Fasık bu dereceye ulaşmadıkça ondan "mü'min" adı selbedilip (soyulup) alınmaz. Kendisinde tasdik olduğu için... Küfürle imanın çevresinde dönüp dolaşmaktadır. "Onlar ki, Allah'ın ahdini (Allah'a-ver¬dikleri sözü) bozarlar." Yani muhalefet ederler ve Allah'ın emirlerini terkederler. Nakz, feshetmek ve terkibi açmaktır. Eğer sen: Ahdin ibtâlinde Nakz kelimesinin kullanılmasına yol nedir? dersen; cevaben derim ki: Müteâhidlerin (sözleşenlerin) arasında içinde bulunan vuslatdan yani kavuş¬madan dolayı, ahd, kelimesi istiare yoluyla ipe benzetilip bu ismi aldı. Allah'ın Ahidleri Denildi ki: Allah'ın ahdi üçtür. Birincisi: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinde Rububiyeti hakkında almış olduğu ahid ve sözdür. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinde almış olduğu ahdi şöyle beyan etmektedir: "Hem rabbin, Benî Âdem'den, bellerinden zürriyetlerini alıp da onları nefislerine karşı şâhid tutarak: "Rabbınız değil miyim!" diye şahit tuttuğunda: "Belâ! Evet, şahidiz." dediler. "Kiyâmet günü bizim bundan haberimiz yoktu." Demeye-siniz. İkincisi: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin peygamberlerden almış olduğu ahiddir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri peygamberlerden almış olduğu ahdi şöyle beyan etmektedir: "'Dini doğru tutun ve onda tefrikaya düşmeyin!" Üçüncüsü: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin âlimlerden almış olduğu ahiddir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri âlimlerin hakkı gizlememeleri ve insanlığa hakikati anlatmaları için ahid aldı. "Vaktiyle Allah, kendilerine kitâb verilen okur-yazarlann şöyle mîsâkını (sözünü) aldı: "Celâlim hakkı için, onu (dini) insanlara anlatacaksınız, gizlemeyeceksiniz" derken, onlar onu, omuzlarının arkasına attılar da, mukabilinde biraz para aldılar. Bakın! Ne kötü veriş.187." Ahid 3 Yerde "Mîsâk'mdan (söz verip andlaştıktan) sonra..." Yani bu ahdi vesikâlandırdıktan ve onu kabul ile bağladıktan sonra... Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriye-tinden almış olduğu ahdi üç nüsha yapıp ayrı ayrı yerlerde muhafaza edilmektedir: 1 - Levh-i Mahfuz 'da 2- Ahfâ mevki inde, 3- Hacerül-Esved 'de Asli-» "mîsâkı" kelimesindeki zamir, ahd içindir. Veya, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri bunu peygamberleri gönderdikten ve kitabları indirip vesikâlandırdıktan sonra, demektir. Zamir Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine racidir. Burada mîsâk'dan murad, masdarın kendisidir. Ahdin kendisi değildir. Hikâye Mâlik bin Dinar Hazretlerinden hikâye olunur. Onun amcasının bir oğlu vardı. Zamanlarındaki Sultanın sarayında çalışıyordu. Zâlim ve zorba bir kişiydi. Bu adam bir gün hastalandı. Kendi kendine söz verdi, ahdetti ve adakta bulundu: -"Bu hastalığımdan şifa bulursam, bir daha ebediyyen Sultanın sarayında çalışmayacağım." dedi. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri hemen kendisine şifa verdi. Bu hastalıktan kurtuldu, ikinci kere yine Sultanın işine girdi. Birinci defa insanlara etmiş olduğu zulümden daha fazla zulüm ve haksızlık etmeye başladı. İkinci defa hastalandı. İkinci kere yine kendi kendine söz verdi. Allah'a ahdetti: -"Eğer iyileşirsem, Sultanın işlerinde çalışmayacağım ve insanlara zulmetmiyeceğim," diye söz verdi. Allah'ın lutfu ile iyileşti, yine sözünü bozdu. Sultanın işlerine girdi. Önceki iki durumundan daha fazla zulüm ve haksızlık etmeye başladı. Kendisinde çok şiddetli bir illet (hastalık) peyda oldu. Mâlik bin Dinar Hazretlerine haber verdiler. Mâlik bin Dinar Hazretleri onu gördü. Durumuna baktı. Ona: -"Ey Amca oğlul Kendi nefsine bir şeyi adayarak vâcib kıl. Allah'a bir ahid (söz) ver. Belki bu adağın sayesinde bu hastalıktan kurtulursun," dedi. O'da: -"Eğer ben bu yatağımdan sağ ve salim olarak kalkarsam bir daha ebediyyen Sultanın işlerine dönmeyeceğim," dedi. O zaman Mâlik bin Dinar Hazretleri gaibten bir ses işitti: -"Ey Mâlikî Biz onu gerçekten defalarca tecrübe ettik. Onu çok yalancı gördük. Onun nezri (adağı) ona fayda sağlamaz. Yani biz onu nefsiyle tecrübe ettik, nefsini yalanladı. 0 genç bu hali üzere vefat etti. (Ravzâtül-UIemâ'da böyle geçer.) Mesnevide buyuruldu: Mîsâkı bozmak ve tevbeyi kırmak, ömrün sonunda laneti macibtir. "Allah'ın birleştirmesini emrettiği şeyi (iman ve akrabalık bağlarını) keserler" "Birleştirmesi" Cümle mevsûl zamirinden bedel olmak üzere mahallen mensubtur. Yani Allah'ın kendisini ulaştırmayı emrettiği şey. 0 da noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin, kesilmesinden razı olmadığı her türlü kesikliğe ihtimâli vardır. Sıla-i rahmi yani yakın akrabalar ile ilişkiyi kesmek, mü'minler ile dostluğu kesmek, tasdikte ve inançta peygamberlerin (a.s.)ın ve ilâhî kitabların arasını tefrik etmek, farz namazlarda cemaati terketmek ve kendisinde hayırdan ve sevâb'tan ayrılmak bulunan diğer emirleri kesip atmaktır veya şerri alışkanlık haline getirip işlemektir. Zîrâ şer, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleriyle kul'un arasında bulunan vuslatı keser. Her vasıl ve fasıl ise bizzat maksut olandır. Ve hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyrulmaktadır: (i/88) Sıla-i Rahim "İnsanların arasında ilim zahir olup, amel zayi yani kayıp ve yok olduğu, dilden birbirlerini sevip; kalben birbirlerine buğzettikleri ve yakın akrabalar ile ilişkiyi kestikleri zaman, Allah onlara lanet eder. Bu durumda Allah onları sağır eder ve gözlerini kör eder." Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyye'de (buyuruldu:) "Üç (zümre) kıyamet günü, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin arşının gölgesinde olurlar. (Birincisi:) Bir kadındır. Kocası vefat etti, (geride) küçük yetimler bıraktı. Kadının bir çok isteyenleri çıktığı halde evlenmedi: "Ben yetimlerimin üzerinde otururum, tâki onlar büyüyüp bana ihtiyaçları kalmadığı veya öldükleri zamana kadar," dedi. (İkincisi:) Bir karı ve koca ki, malları var. Kadın bir yemek pişirdi. Yemeğine konulan şeyleri güzel yapıp iyi pişirdi. O yemeğe yetim ve miskinleri çağırdı. (Üçüncüsü:) Sıla-ı rahm yapan (yakın akrabalarını- ziyaret eden kişinin) rızkı genişler ve onun ömrü uzun olur. Ve (kıyamet gününde) Rabbinin arşının gölgesinin altında olur. Ve yeryüzünde fesat ve bozgunculuk yapa'rlar." İnsanların iman etmelerine mani olmakla, hak ile istihza etmekle, âlemin nizâmının kendisiyle döndüğü ve kâim olduğu şeyleri (kanun ve nizâmları) ve âlemin düzenini kesmekle yeryüzünde fesat çıkarıyorlar. "İşte bunlar hep, hüsrana düşenlerdir" Yani âhirette, sevâb ile cennete girmek yerine; ıkâb yani ceza ile ziyana uğramış ve aklanmışlardır. Çünkü onlar, bozgunculuğu ve feshi vefa ile ilişkileri kesmeyi visal ile, fesadı islâhla ve ahiretin cezasını, sevabıyla değiştirdiler. Cennette Herkesin Bir Makamı Vardır Mü'min ve kâfir hiç kimse yok ki onun mutlaka cennette bir makamı, ehli ve hizmetçisi vardır. Eğer o kişi Allah'a itaat ederse, cennette onun makamı, ehli ve hizmetçisi kendisine verilir. Eğer kişi, Allah'a asî olursa, ona mü'minler varis olur. Âsi, ehli, hizmetçisi ve makamından zarar etmiş olur. Te'vflât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf? Mânalar "Bilmeli ki, Allah bir sivrisineği, hatta daha üstününü bir mesel yapmaktan sıkılmaz. İmân edenler..." İman edenler, imanın nuruyla, darb-ı meseller suretinde, manâları ve hakikatleri müşahede ediyorlar. "İmân edenler bilirler ki, o şüphesiz Hakk'tır, Rablerindendir. Amma küfre saplananlar. Kâfirler hakkı inkâr etme haysiyetiyle inkârlarının zulmeti, gözlerine perde kılındı. Ve böylece darb-ı mesellere giydirilmiş olan hakikatleri müşahede edemediler. Nasıl ki, acem yani Arab olmayan, Arab dili ve edebiyatına vakıf olmayan birinin Arab lügatına giydirilen manâları müşahede edemez... Yine böylece, kâfirler ve câhillerde darb-ı mesellerin hakikatlerini idrâk edemeyip hayretle (ve şaşkınlıklarıma) şöyle dediler: "Allah böyle bir mesel ile ne murad etmiş?" derler. Cehâletleriyle inkârları üzerine inkârları ziyâde oldu. Cehalet ayağıyla dalâlet vadisine düştüler. "Evet!.. Allah onunla bir çoklarını şaşırtır 26," Yaratılışın başlangıcında, nurun saçılıp serpintisinde hata edenlerden çoğunu saptırır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Muhakkak Allah, mahlûkâtı bir karanlık içinde yarattı. Nurundan onların üzerine saçtı. Bu nur kime isabet ettiyse hidâyet buldu. Ve nurun isabet etmediği kişi ise dalâlete girdi, (sapıttı). Âlemi ervahta, bu nuru şaşıran kimse, burada (dünyada) iman nurundan hataya düşer. İman nurundan hatâ'ya düşen Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in nurundan mahrum olup hidâyete nail olamaz. Kime âlem-i ervahta bu nûr isabet ettiyse dünyada iman nuru isabet eder. Kime iman nuru isabet ederse, ona Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in nuru isabet eder. Ve kendisine Kur'ân-ı Kerim nuru isabet edenler. Allah'ın ahdini, yine onunla bir çoklarını yola getirir..." cümlesinden olurlar. Kur'ân-ı Kerim kimileri için şifâ ve rahmettir; kimiler İçin de hastalık ve şekaavettir. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı Kerim, Allah'ın kelâmıdır. Allah'ın sıfatıda lütuf ve kahra şâmildir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin lutfu ile sâdıklar hidâyete erdiler; kahrıyla da fâsıklar dalâlete düşüp sapıttılar. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdular: "Hem onunla ancak o fâsıkları şaşırtır." Yaratılışın başlangıcında kendisine nurun serpintisi değenlerin haricinde kalanlar, sapıttılar. Sonra Cenâb-ı Allah, nurun serpintisinin dışında kalanları zikredip, ahdini bozanları haber verdi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Onlar ki, O'nun mîsâkı ile bağlandıktan sonra bozarlar." Mîsâk günü ihlâs ile ubudiyet ve tevhid üzerine Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine verdikleri ahdi, sözleştikten sonra bozanlar, "Allah'ın birleştirmeyi emrettiğini kat' edip keserler." Hakka ulaştıran seyrü sulûk'un iplerini ve kötülüklerden arınıp, can ü gönülden Allah'a yönelmenin bağlarını ve halka bağlılığı keserler. (Halbuki) Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Ve mâsivâdan kesilerek O'na çekil Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin gayrisinden külliyen ve tamamen kesilip Allah'a yönelmektir. "Ve yeryüzünde fesad çıkarıyorlar (bozgunculuk yapıyorlar.)" Yani onlar, tıynetlerinin toprağında bulunan fıtrî tevhidin tohumlarını, şirk ve peygamberlerin davetini kabulden yüzçevirmekle bozuyorlar. Tevhid tohumunu iman ve sâlih amel ile sulamaktan yüzçevirenler. "İşte bunlar hep o hüsrana düşenlerdir! Kendi içlerinde var olan, insan kemâliyet istîdâtmi hüsrana uğrattılar; suyun yokluğunda yerin içindeki çekirdekler, kabuklarını kırıp çıkma istidatlarını kaybedip çürüdüğü gibi... Allahü Teala şöyle buyurdu: "Kasem olsun ki asra...1 İnsan mutlak bir hüsranda;2 Ancak o kimseler başka ki, iman edip sâlih ameller işlediler ve hep hakkı vasiyet ettiler ve sabrı vasiyet ettiler! Allahı Nasıl İnkâr Edersiniz "Nasır inkâr ediyorsunuz?" "Nasıl" kelimesi, ij^ik; "İnkâr ediyorsunuz" fiilinin altında bulunan zamirden hâl olup mahallen mensubtur. Yani inat eder olduğunuz halde. 1/89 inkâr ediyorsunuz, reddediyor ve tanımıyorsunuz. Allah'ı Yani Allah'ın vahdâniyyetini (birliğini) inkâr ediyorsunuz. Âfâkî ve enfüsî (dışınızda ve içinizde) bir çok deliller sizinle beraber olup sizi küfürden imana çevirdiği halde nasıl inkâr ediyorsunuz? Âyet-i kerimedeki istifham (yani soru) inkârîdir. Pratikte böyle bir şeyin olmayacağını inkâr için değildir. Belki vak'anın inkârı, Allah'ı inkâr etmenin akıldan uzak olduğunu ve ondan taaccüb yani hayret edildiğini ifâde içindir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden taaccüb, taaccüb şekli üzerine olur. Bu taaccüb, onun taaccüb'a davet etmesidir. Sanki Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri şöyle diyor: Siz onların Allah'ı inkâr etmelerine şaşmıyor musunuz? Ebû'l-Leys'in tefsirinde de olduğu gibi. Kadî (Beyzâvî) istifhamın (sorunun) haber vermek için olduğunu söyler. Manâsı şöyledir: Bana haber verin! Siz neye göre inkâra kalkışıyorsunuz? "Ve sizler ölü idiniz." Ölüler" kelimesi, "Ölü" kelimesinin cemiidir. "sözler" kelimesinin "söz"ün cemii olduğu gibi. Yani siz, ölü olduğunuz bir halde yani hayatı olmayan cisimler idiniz. Anasır, gıdalar, nutfe (meni), bir çiğnemlik et, şekil almış ve almamış iken. Keşşafta buyuruldu: Eğer sen, onlar, câmid (cansız varlıklar) iken onlara nasıl ölüler denilebilir? Çünkü kendisinden hayat eseri görüldükten sonra onu kaybedenlere ölü demek sahih olur," dersen cevaben derim ki: Onlara ölü denilmesi, hayatlarının olmayışından dolayıdır. Allahü Teâlâ, "Ölü belde" buyurdu. "Allah, sizleri diriltti." Ruhları yaratmakla ve onları, siz annelerinizin rahimlerindeki için içinize üflemekle ve sonra dünyanızda size hayat verdi. Bu aynı zamanda onları yeniden diriliş için ilzam etmektir (susturmaktır). (Fe) harfi ta'kîb'e delâlet etmesi içindir. Çünkü dirilme, onların ölüm halinin ardından meydana gelen bir hâldir. Eğer onların üzerlerine bu haller tavırdan tavıra terettüb etmiş ve bazısı bazısınından sonra (terâhî) yoluyla gelse bile; buna birazdan işaret edileceği gibi takib var. Bunların gerçekleşme makamı dünya olduğundan uzun bir zamanda meydana gelmesi üzer. Bundan dolayı terâhî (mühlet) manasına olan li (atıf harfi ile) geldi. Buyurdu: "Sonra (Allah,) sizi vefat ettirecek." Ecelleriniz geldiği zaman canlarınızı alacak. Çünkü ruhlarınız, (Allah'ın varlığına ve birliğine ve kudretine delâlet eden bir zahirî hüccet olarak bedenlerinizde emânet idi. Ölüm bir nimettir. Çünkü ölüm, ebedî bir hayat olan ikinci hayata bir vesiledir. Ölüm büyük bir nimettir. Allah, yine sizleri diriltecek" kabir'de suâl için. Allah, mezardaki ölüyü diriltir. O kabrinin başında dönenlerin terliklerinin ayak seslerini bile işitir. Ve ona (Münker ve Nekir isimli iki sorgu meleği tarafından) söylenir: "Rabbin Kim?" "Peygamberin kim?" "Dinin nedir?" Buna (Yani "Sonra sizleri diriltecek" kavli şerîfiyle) ölümden sonra kıyamet için yeniden dirilişi değil de, kabir suali için diriliş manasına delalet ettiğine, terâhî yani mühlet yoluyla takib manasına olan (atıf harfi) delâlet etmektedir. Bu kavli şerîf ile kabirden sonra kalkış manasındaki dirilme murad edilseydi, o zaman, hesab ve ceza için terâhi olmadan (fasılasız olarak, ara vermeksizin) hemen Allah'ın huzuruna dönüş zikredilirdi. Halbuki burada, "sonra" (atıf harfi) zikredildi. Bu da kıyamet günü (haşr) dirilişine uygun düşmemektedir. Bu âyeti kerime aynı zamanda kabir azabına ve kabirde rahat etmeye delâlet etmektedir. Teysir tefsirinde olduğu gibi. "Sonra da döndürülüp ona götürüleceksiniz." Haşr'den sonra. Allah'dan başkasına değil (ona götürüleceksiniz.) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, size amellerinizle karşılık verir. Eğer amelleriniz hayır ise, cezası (karşılığı) da hayır olur; eğer amelleriniz şer ise cezası da şer olur. Hesab için kabirlerinizden haşrolursunuz. Siz bu halinizi bildiğiniz halde, küfürde olmanıza ne kadar şaşılır! Eğer denilse: "Eğer onlar, ölü olduklarını, sonra Allah'ın onları dirilttiğini ve daha sonra onları öldürdüğünü biliyorlarsa, neden Allah'ın, kabirlerinde onları bir daha diriltip kendisine döndürdüğünü bilmediler?" Cevaben derim ki: tkisi hakkında ilim (yokluk ve yokluktan sonra var olmak ile ilgili bilgi) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kademe kademe onlara sunmuş olduğu ilimden almaları mümkündür. Bunun izahında ise hiç şüphesiz özür vardır. Âyet-i kerimede ise, ikisinin sıhhati üzerine delil olan şeylere tenbih vardır. O da Cenâb-ı Allah, eğer onları ilk defa yarattiysa, ikinci defa olarakta (ölümlerinden sonra bir daha) diriltmeye kadir olduğu gerçeğidir. Zîrâ bir şeyi ilk kez yaratmak ona ikinci kez yaratmaktan daha ehven (kolay) değildir. O haliktır ki, yerde ne varsa hepsini sizin için yarattı." Bu başka bir nimetin açıklamasıdır. Yani Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onları sizin için, sizin kendisinden faydalanıp dünyanızı mamur etmeniz ve dininizi ayakta tutmanız için yarattı. Eşyanın hepsi bu vakit yaratılmadı. "Yerde olanlar" yeryüzünde bulunan eşya. Beyan lercui "Hepsi" ikinci mevsûl'den hal olup mensubtur. Bu â-yet-i kerime ile eşyada asıl olan şeyin, mübâhlık olduğuna delil getirilmektedir. El-Kevâşjde olduğu gibi. Mutlak İbâha Küfürdür Teysîr'de buyuruldu: "O (Allah) ki, yeryüzünde ne varsa hepsini sizin için yarattı." Âyet-i Kerimesindeki, "Sizin için" kelimesinin başındaki Lâm (harf-i cer) edatını, bazı câhil mutasavvıflar (gerçek manâda tasavvuf ehli olmadığı halde tasavvuf ehli olarak geçinenler,) mutlak manâya hamlettijer. Ve Her şeyin mübâh olduğuna hükmettiler ve şöyle dediler: "Yasak yok, haram yok ve emir yoktur. Bir kişide marifet tahakkuk ettiği (gerçekleştiği) ve muhabbet kuvvetlendiği zaman ondan ibâdetler sakıt olur (düşer). Haramlar sakıt olur. (Ona haram kalmaz her şey helâl olur dediler). Çünkü sevgili, sevgilisini yoracak şeyleri (iş, emir ve yasakları) emretmez. Canın arzuladığını ve istediğini yapmaktan onu menetmez." Bu sözler onlardan yani mutasavvıf ve müteşeyyihlerden (gerçek tasavvuf ehli olmadığı halde sofu görünen ve evliya ve şeyh olmadığı halde, şeyhlik taslayanlardan) sadır olan sarih (apaçık) küfürdür. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, nehyetti (yasaklar koydu), emretti, (bazı şeyleri) mübâh kıldı, (bazı şeyleri) yasakladı, iyilik yapanlara cennet va'detti, kötülük yapanları Cehennemle korkuttu, müjdeledi ve tehdit etti. Bu konuda nasslar zahir ve deliller, gayet açıktır. Ki, bu âyet-i kerime'yi mutlak ibâhe'ye yorumlayanlardan, islâm dini külliyyen soyulur ve dinden çıkar. Teysir'in kelâmı bitti. "Sonra semâya inayet buyurdu da," Ona yöneldi, yani irâde ve dilemesiyle onu yarattı. Eğrilikten uzak, bir istiva ve semâyı üst üste, kat kat... Onun irâdesi başka bir şeyin sena ve atfına 1/90 veya bundan başka bir şeyi kastederek yöneldi. "Sonra semaya inayet buyurdu da onları, yedi sema halinde nizama koydu." Bu âyet-i kerimesiyle; "Bundan sonra da yeryüzünü döşedi. Arasında bir tenakuz (çekişme ve zıdlik) yoktur. Çünkü yay¬mak demektir. Hasan'dan rivayet olundu: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, arzı (yer küreyi) Beyti Makdis'in (Mescidi Aksâ'nın bulunduğu) yerde avucun içine sığacak bir taş parçası heyetinde (şeklinde) yarattı. Üzerinde kendisine yapışan bir duman vardı. Sonra duman yükseldi. O dumandan gökler yaratıldı. O avuç kadar olan taş olduğu yerde bırakıldı, sonra ondan yeryüzü döşendi. Kevâşî'de de böyledir. İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazret¬leri önce bir cevher yarattı. Onun eni ve uzunluğu bin senelik yılla on bin senelik yıl kadardı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri o cevhere heybetle baktı. Eridi ve hareket etti. Sonra ondan duman meydana geldi ve yükseldi. Suyun üzerinde toplanan köpük gibi oldu. O köpük yer yüzü, duman da sema oldu. Bazı âlimler buyurdular: Sema dumandan yaratıldı. Rüzgar ile yükseltildi. Bir işaretle birbirlerinden ayrıldılar. Direksiz (ve dayanaksız) yükseltildi. Ve sonra bir üfürmeyle (İsrafil Aleyhisse-lâm'ın kıyamet için üfürmesiyle) kırılıp dökülecektir. Yedi Kat Semâ "Onları düzenledi" Yani onları tamamladı, tam kıvamına koyup, kuvvetlendirdi ve onları başlangıçta her türlü eğrilik ve yanlışlıktan korunmuş bir şekilde yarattı. Çünkü Allah onları yarattı ve sonra da bu şekilde olmadılar. (Sonra da gökte herhangi bir eğrilik veya yaratılış hatası oluşmadı). "Onları düzenledi" cümlesindeki "Onlar" zamiri mübhemdir (kapalıdır) Bu zamir şöyle açıklandı: "Yedi kat semâvât, yedi kat gök" olarak yarattı. Bu cümle, "Nice adam olarak" sözündeki "adam" gibi, temyiz olmak üzere mensubtur. (Çünkü temyizler mensubâttandır). Gök, yedidir. Birincisi'nin adı, Rakî'dir. Yeşil zümrüddendir. İkincisi'nin adı "Erfelûn"dir. Beyaz gümüştendir. Üçüncüsü, "Kaydûm"dur. Kırımızı yakuttandır. Dördüncüsü, "Mâûn"dur. O da, beyaz incidendir. Beşincisi, "Dİbkâae"dir. O da kırmızı altındandır. Altıncısı, "Vefnaae"dir. O da sarı yakuttandır. Yedincisi, "Urûbâae"dir. O da parıldayan bir nurdandır. Herşeyi Bilen Ancak Allah'dır (Allah), her şeyi bilendir." Burada (sebebiyet ve illet) vardır. Sanki Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri şöyle buyurmaktadır: Allah, bütün eşyanın künhünü (mahiyetini) bildiğinden, yarattığını (yaratmayı dilediğini) en mükemmel bir şekilde ve en faydalı bir yöntemle yarattı. Buradan, işi bu (akıllara durgunluk veren ve insana) taaccub veren bir tertip üzere olanın, gerçek âlim olması gerekli olduğu delili çıkmaktadır. Çünkü fiilleri muhkem ve yerinde yapmak, onları en güzel ve en faydalı bir şekilde tahsis etmek; ancak ve ancak, âlim, (her şeyi hakkıyla bilen) hakîm (bütün işlerini bir hik¬metle yapan) ve rahim olan Allah'dan tasavvur edilir. O onların gönüllerindeki tereddüt ve şüpheleri uzaklaştıran ve giderendir. Onların bedenleri, kırılıp, toz haline gelip bütün parçalan birbirinden dağılıp ayrıldıktan ve toz haline gelip karıştığında, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin dilemesiyle hepsinin birleşmesi onların gönüllerindeki tereddütleri ve şüpheleri uzaklaştırıp gideren gerçektir. Her bedenin cüzleri (parçalan), hiç bir şeyi eksik bırakmadan ve eklenme olmadan ikinci kere bir daha bir araya gelmekte ve daha önce olduğu gibi olmaktadır. Ruhâniyyatın Mertebeleri Bu âyeti kerimede ruhâniyyatın mertebelerine de işaret vardır. *Birincisi: Arz (yeryüzü) melekût ve nefsâni kuvvetlerin âlemidir. *ikincisi: Nefs âlemidir. *Üçünüsü: Kalb âlemidir. *Dördüncüsü: Akıl âlemidir. *Beşincisi: Sır âlemidir. *Altıncısı: Ruh âlemidir. *Yedincisi: Hafâ (ahfâ) âlemidir. Hafâ, ruhun sırrıdır. Buna emirü'l-mü'min Hazreti-i Ali (r.a.) şu sözleriyle işaret ettiler. "Siz bana semâ'nın (manen yükselmenin) yollarını sorun. Ben onları arzın (yeryüzünün) yollarından daha iyi biliyorum. Onun yollan, haller ve makamlardır." Zühd, takva tevekkül, rızâ benzerleri gibi. Bilki mertebeler, göklerin ve beş arş'ın sayısınca on ikidir. Şeyh Üftade (k.s.) Hazretleri şöyle derdi: Tevhid için, on iki yol vardır. Celvetiyye (yolunu takip edenler) onu tevhid ile kesiyorlar (bu yollan katediyorlar). Çünkü onların sırrı yakîniliktedir. Halvetiyye ise, bu yolları, esma ile kateder (keser). Çünkü onların sırrı berzahtadır. Ve onlar. cünnetü'l-efâl, cünnetü s-sıfat ve cünnetü'z-zât, diyorlar. Bu cünnetler (kapalılıklar), İbnü Abbas (r.a.) Hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğuna göre, yedidir. Onlardan dördü yakın ehli, yani Celvetiyye yolunun yolcuları içindir. Üçü berzah, yani halvetiyye yolunun yolcuları içindir. Bu üçü'de ef âl, sıfat ve zâttır. Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Mânalar Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu; Allah'ı nasıl inkâr edersiniz" Bu, mü'minlere tevhid ile hitab etmektir. Yani siz Allah'ı ve peygamberlerini inkâr eder misiniz? Çünkü: "Siz ölüler idiniz" Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın sulbünde zürriyetler idiniz. "Allah, sizleri diriltti" Sizi Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın sul¬bünden çıkarmakla ve sizlere "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" Hitabını duyurma lezzetiyle ve size hitâb lezzetlerini tattırdı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, sizlere doğru cevâbı verme başarısını nasip etti. Hatta siz korkarak değil; severek: "Evet! Sen bizim Rabbimizsin," dediniz. "Sonra sizi öldürecek." Sizi babalarınızın sulblanna ve tabiî insan âlemine döndürmekle sizi tekrar Öldürecek. "Sonra Allah sizi diriltecek" Peygamberleri gönder¬mek ve onların davetini kabul etmenizle. 1/91 "Sonra da döndürülüp ona götürüleceksiniz." Peygamberlerin delaletiyle, şeriat caddesine tevhid kademi (ayağı) ile girerek; cennetin derecelerine yükseleceksiniz. Bura¬daki hitâb, peygamberler ve evliyaya, şerefinden dolayıdır. Yani, siz inkâr mı ediyorsunuz? Hani siz "adem" yokluk gizlilik ve bilinmezliğinde ölüydünüz (yoktunuz.) Âlem-i Ervâh'ın var olmasıyla sizi diriltti ve üzerinize nur serpti ruhunuzun tıynetini (çamur ve hamurunu) inayet suyuyla ve dört muhabbet eliyle vuslat sabahında yoğurdu. Sonra Allah, öldürdü. Hayal ve his mezarlığına (girdiniz ve böylece) Cemâlini müşahede etmekten ayrıldınız ve öldünüz. Sonra sizi yine diriltti. Peygamberler, insanları, vahyin nuruyla aydınlatıp nûrlandırdılar. Evliya ise, ruhla aydınlattılar. İmanın nurunun ruhuyla... Sonra ona döndürü¬leceksiniz. Peygamberlerin ona dönmesi, urûç (yani Hakka yükselmek ve) miraç iledir. Evliyanın dönmesi ise, rücu' (yani) hakkın cezbelerine dönmekledir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Ey o rabbine muti olan nefs-i mutmainneî 27 Sen dön o rabbine; hem râdıye olarak, hem merdiyye !.. Gir kullarımın içine, 29 Gir cennetime! Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ne dönmek zarurî (kaçınılması mümkün olmayan) bir emir olduğuna göre, ya severek Allah'a dönülür. Yakûb'un kıraatında olduğu gibi. (Sülâsî mücerredden cemi müzekker muhatab olarak) "dönersi¬niz" o harfinin fethasi, cim'in kesresiyle okunur. Ya da zorla dönersiniz diğer (kıraat imamlarının) okuduğu gibi. ifâl babında okumaları gibi. O zaman da: "Döndürülürsünüz (zorla da olsa)" manasına gelir. Kendisine döndürüleceğiniz zât'a şu âyet-i kerimeyle işaret edildi: "O (Allah) ki, yeryüzünde rıe varsa hepsini sizin için yarattı." Yani sizi herhangi bir şey için yaratmadı; herşeyi sizin için yarattı. Belki sizi de sadece ve sadece kendi nefsi için yarattı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, buyurduğu gibi: "Ben seni kendim için yetiştirdim.41" Bunun manâsı, "Benden başka bir şey için olma. Ben de senden başka bir şey için olmam. Sen bana olduğun kadar; ben de o kadar senin için olurum." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin buyurdukları gibi: "Kim Allah için olursa, Allah'da onun için olur." Bu istidâd, mevcudattan hiç bir varlığa nasib olmadı. Yani insan gerçekten Allah'a hakikî kul olduğu zaman, Allah, onun olur (ve bütün dileklerini kabul eder.) Bu büyük bir sırdır. Rubûbiyyet sırrını ifşa etmek (yanlış yorumlamak) küfürdür. Kendisi için olduğunu bırakıp; senin olmayan şeylerle meşgul olma. Sonra O'suz kalırsın. "Sonra semaya inayet buyurdu da, onları yedi sema halinde nizama koydu." Bu âyeti kerime, göklerin ve yerin yaratılışının insanın vücûduna tâbi olduğuna işaret etmektedir. (Allah), her şeyi bilendir" Yani yarattığı herşeyi bilendir. Yaratmış olduğu herşey, mahlûkatında her zerre onun hamdini ve sıfatını teşbih etmektedir. Onun vahdaniyyet ve samadâniyyetine şahitlik etmektedir. Ve şöyle derler: "Ey RabbimizF Bunu sen boşuna yaratmadın, Sen noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh ve yücesin, O halde bizleri o ateş azabından koru." Mevlânâ Câmî (k.s.) buyurdular: Âlemler, senin vahdetinin (birliğinin) cilvegâhıdır. âhid ve senin vahdetinin delilleridi tinin (bi şâhid ve senin vahdetinin delilleridir. Âdem Aleyhisselam'ın Yaratılışı Meali Şerifi Ve düşün ki, rabbin melâikeye; "Ben yerde, muhakkak bir halife yapacağım" dediği vakit, "Â!... Orada fesad edecek ve kanlar dökecek bir mahlûk mu yaratacaksın; biz hamdinle tesbîh ve seni takdîs edip dururken?!.." dediler. (Cenâb-ı Hak da:) Her halde, ben sizin bilemeyeceğiniz şeyler bilirim." buyurdu. Ve Âdem'e bütün esmayı tâlim eyledi (öğretti). Sonra o âlemini (âlemleri) melâikeye gösterip: Haydin, da'vânızda sâdıksanız, bana şunları isimleriyle haber verin!" buyurdu.31 (Melekler dediler:) Sübhânsın (sen, hiç eksiksiz tamsın) yâ rab! Bizim için, senin bize bildirdiğinden başka ilim ne mümkün! 0 alîm, hakîm sen, şüphesiz sensin!" dediler.32(Cenâb-ı Hak Âdem'e:) -"Ey Ademî Bunlara, onları isimleriyle haber ver" buyurdu. Bu emir üzerine Âdem, onlara isimleriyle, onları haber veriverince de (Cenâb-ı Hak) buyurdu ki: -"Demedim mi size; ben, her halde, semâvât ü arz'ın gaybını (göklerin ve yer yüzünün bilinmeyen her şeyini) bilirim!.. Ve biliyorum; ne izhar ediyorsunuz (ne açıklıyorsunuz) da ne ketmeyliyordunuz... (ne gizliyordunuz) Tefsiri: kelimesi mukadder olan "Hatırla, zikret," (emri hâzırın) rhefûlüdür. Yani onlara zikret ve (o) vakti haber ver, manâ¬larına gelir. "Rabbin buyurdu, dedi. Zikretmek (ve hatırlamak) ile emir, zamanı hatırlamaya yöneltiliyor, içinde meydana gelen hadiseler değil. Zamanı hatırlamaktan maksad, zamanın içinde meydana gelen hadiseler olmakla beraber zikrinin mübalağa ile gerekli olmasından dolayıdır. Çünkü bir vakti hatırlamak; o vaktin içinde meydana gelen hadiseleri burhan yoluyla hatırlamak demektir. Çünkü vakit, o meydana gelen hadiseye müştemildir. İnsan, (zamanı hatırlayıp onu aklında) hazır ettiği zaman, sanki o zaman içeri¬sinde yaşanılmış olan olayı bütün tafsilatıyla o an hatırlamıştır. Sanki o hadisenin meydana gelişini müşahede etmekte ve ayânen (apaçık) gömektedir. "Meleklere" Kelimenin başındaki j "Lam" tebliğ içindir. Bu bâbda câr ve mecrûr'un takdimi (mutaallikin'dan önce gelmesi), söylenen sözdeki uzunluğa uygunluktandır. Takdimde kendisine ihtimam olmakla beraber, sonra gelecek olan ilâhî beyyinâta aynı zamanda teşvik de vardır. Melek kelimesi "Melâike" kelimesi, dlLi "melek" kelimesinin cemiidir. Melekler", kelimesinin sonundaki (s) te harfi, te'kid içindir. (Cemi müzekker salimin dışındaki bütün) cemiler (hükmen) müennes oldukları için, müennes bir kelimeyle isimlendirildiler. (Yoksa meleklerde müenneslik ve müzekkerlik söz konusu değildir.) Melekler, Cenâb-ı Allah ile peygamberleri arasında vasıtadırlar (aracıdırlar.) Melekler, Allah'ın Resulleridirler. Çünkü "Melek"in aslı, "den gelen 'Me'leke" den maklub (çevrilmiş) olan 2) "Mel'eke'dir. de, risâlet manasınadır. Melekler İslâm âlimlerinin çoğuna göre. Melekler, Latif cisimler olup değişik şekillere girebilen varlıklardır. Bunun delili, peygamber¬lerin melekleri, değişik suret ve şekillerde görmesidir. Meleklerin çokluğu anlatılırken şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: Adem oğlu, cinlerin onda biri kadardır. İkisi (yani insan ve cinler) kara hayvanlarının ancak onda biri kadardır. Hepsi, kuşların onda biri kadardır. Hepsi deniz hayvanlarının ancak onda biri kadardır. Bütün bunların hepsi, semâ dünyasının meleklerinin onda biridir. Bütün bunlar, ikinci kat semâ'nın meleklerinin onda biri kadardır. Bu şekilde tâ yedinci kat semâ'ya kadar yükselir. Sonra bütün bunların hepsi, Âlem-i Kürsfde bulunan meleklerin yanında küçük, az ve önemsiz bir miktardır. Sonra bunların hepsi, arşın kubbelerinden sadece bir kubbede bulunan meleklerin onda biri kadardır. Arşın Surâdikınin yani çadır ve kubbelerinin sayısı altıyüzbindir. Her kubbenin uzunluğu, eni ve kalınlıkları ise, gökler yer ve bunların aralarında bulunanlar karşısında ancak, hissedilebilecekleri kadar olabilirler. 0 kubbe ve çadırların her bir karışında mutlaka bir melek, secde, rükû' ve kıyam halindedir. Onların teşbih ve takdis ile iniltileri vardır. Sonra bunların her biri (1/92) Arşın çevresinde dolaşan ve tavaf eden meleklerin yanında denizden bir damla kadardırlar. Sonra Levh'in melekleri gelir. Onlar, İsrafil Aleyhis¬selâm'ın emrindedirler. Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın ordusu oian melekler gelir. Melekler sayısızdırlar. Onları bizim matematik değerlerimiz ifâde edip sayilamadığı gibi ömürlerinin bir müddeti yoktur. Meleklerin, ibâdetlerinin keyfiyeti tam bilinmiyor. Meleklerin sayısını ancak yaratıcısı, alîm ve habîr olan Allah bilir. Allahü Teâlâ bu konuda şöyle buyurdu. "Ve rabbinin ordularını ancak kendisi bilir" Bir Meleğin Ömrü Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, semâ'ya yükselip Mi'râca çıktığı zaman, bir yerde melekler gördü. Şerefli bir yerde bazısı bazısının (ardına) doğru gidiyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a sordu. -"Bu melekler, nereye gidiyorlar?" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Bilmiyorum! Ancak ben yaratıldığım günden beri onların böylece gittiklerini görüyorum. Onlardan daha önce gördüğümü bir daha hiç görmedim,"dedi. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleriyle, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, onlardan birine sordular: -"Ne zaman yaratıldın?" O, melek: -"Bilmiyorum! Sadece bildiğim, Allah Teâlâ Hazretleri, her dört bin senede bir, altı yıldız yaratır. Allah, beni yarattığı günden beri, dörtyüz bin yıldız yarattı," dedi. Kudreti bu kadar büyük ve melekûtu bu kadar geniş olan Allah Subhânehû ve Teâlâ Haz¬retleri, noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Kendileriyle yeryüzünde olan melekler murad edilmiştir. Cinlerin Babası Cânn'ın Yaratılışı ve Kavmi Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, gök ve yeri yarattı. Melekleri ve cinleri de yarattı. Melekleri semâ'da iskân etti (yerleştirdi), cinleri de yeryüzüne yerleştirdi. Cinler, "Cânn"ın evlâdıdır. Cânn, cinlerin babasıdır. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, beşerin (insanlığın) babası olduğu gibi... Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Cânnı ateşin dumansız alevinden yarattı. Semâ ile gök arası onundur. Yıldırımlar oradan iner. Orada oturduklarında nesilleri çoğaldı. Cânnın yaratılması, yerle gök arasında yaşaması, Adem Aleyhisselâm'dan altmış bin sene önceydi. Cann ve kavmi, bu âlemde, yedibin sene kadar uzun bir ömür sürdüler. Sonra onların arasında hased (kıskançlık), aşırılık ve zulümler başgösterdi. Fesat ve fitne çıkarttılar. Birbirlerini öldürdüler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onların başına dünya semâsının meleklerini gönderdi. İblis'i onların başına "âmir" tayin etti. İblisin (şeytanın) adı (o zaman) Azâzil idi. iblis, cinlerin en bilgi¬niydi. Yeryüzüne indirildiler. Melekler, cinleri hezimete uğratıp, onları yerden çıkarıp, deniz adalarına ve dağların yüksek tepe ve oyuklarına sürdüler. Arzda sakin oldular. Üzerlerindeki ibâdet emri hafif idi. Çünkü meleklerden sınıfın her biri göklere yükselirdi. Korkulan şiddetli olurdu. Dünya semâsının melekle¬rinin işleri bir üsttekilerine nazaran kolay olurdu. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri İblise yeryüzünün mülkünü (saltanatını) ve cennetin hazinelerini verdi. İblisin yeşil zümrüdden iki kanadı vardı. Bazen yerde Allah'a ibâdet ederdi, bazen gökte ve bazen de cennette ibâdet ederdi... Zamanla içine "ucub" girdi. Kendi kendini beğenme kaprisine kapıldı. Kendi kendine şöyle düşündü. -"Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu maddî ve manevî saltanatları bana verdiğine göre, ben Allah'a karşı meleklerden daha müker-rem ve sevimliyim," dedi. Yine böylece dünyaya yönelip onunla mutmain olan herkese işinin değiştirilmesi emredilmiştir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İblis ve ordusuna: "ben kılacağım, yaratacağım," yapacağım, "Yeryüzünde," gökte değil, çünkü, azgınlıklar ve zulümler yeryüzünde olmaktadır. "Halife" Halife, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dir. Çünkü Âdem aleyhisselâm, cin'den sonra geldi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzünde Allah'ın halifesidir. Yani, "yeryüzünde siz meleklerden bedel bir halife yaratacağım ve sizleri kendime yükselteceğim." Dedi. Onlar bunu kerih (sevimsiz) gördüler, hoş karşılamadılar. Çünkü onlar, ibâdet cihetinden meleklerin en önde gelenleriydiler. Her Yüz Senede Bir Müceddid Gelir Bil ki, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu âlemin nizâmını halifeler ile muhafaza etmektedir. Hazineler, mühürlerle korunduğu gibi... Bu âlemin (gerçek) halifeleri, kutublardir. O kutublar. her asırda ancak bir tane olur. (Efendimiz s.a.v. Hazretleri, gerçek halife, kutub ve müceddidier için şöyle buyurdu: Muhakkak Âllahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu ümmet için her yüz senenin başında onların dinlerini yenileyen bir müceddid gönderir. ) Hilâfet Hz. Adem İle Başladı, Hz. İsa İle Son Bulacaktır. Halifelik, Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile başladı, Isa Aleyhisselâm ile de son bulacaktır. (Halifeliği peygamberlikle karıştırmamak lâzım'. İsa Aleyhisselâm, âhirzamanda yeryüzüne inip Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine ümmet olacak, onun şeriatıyla amel edecek ve hatta Imam-ı Âzam Ebû Hanife Hazretlerinin içtihâd ve mezhebiyle amel edecektir. İsa Aleyhisselâm, Mehdi aleyhisselam'm yardımcısı ve veziri olması olması itibariyle son halifedir. Yoksa son peygamber Efendimiz (s. a. v.) Hazretleridir. Mütercim) Halife tayin etmede hikmet, üzerlerine halife tayin edilenlerin, ilâhî feyiz ve emirleri vasıtasız almaktaki kusurlarıdır. Çünkü feyiz veren Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olup mukaddes ve temiz olduğu halde, feyiz alacak olanların kirli ve gayet düşük (alçak) şeylere bağlanmalarındandır. Yemek, içmek ve bunların dışında kötü vasıflar gibi insanı (feyizden) meşgul eden engellerden dolayı, Allah halifeler gönderdi. Kendisinden istifade edilecek olan feyiz, ancak iki cihet sahibi olanların vasıtasıyla elde edilir. Yani bir tarafta tecerrüd etmiş (dünya sevgisinden soyutlanmış) cihet, diğer taraftan taalluk etmiş cihet, işte o nerede olursa halifedir. İşte bu sebeple Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bir meleği halife olarak göndermedi, 1 Çünkü insan meleklerden istifade etmeye güç getiremez. (Direkt faydalanamaz). Çünkü cinsleri farklıdır. Görülmüyor mu? Kemikler, etten gıda almaktan aciz oldukları, aralarında cins uzaklığı olduğu için, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri hikmetinden dolayı aralarına, ikisine münâsib kıkırdak koydu. Kıkırdak, etten gıda alıp, kemiğe versin diye... Sultanlar (kral ve padişahlar) kendileriyle teb'alannın (vatandaşlarının) arasında vezir koydular. Zîrâ vatandaşlar, sultan'dan çok, vezirin kabulüne daha yakındırlar. 1/93 Ve yine ateş yakmak isteyen kişi, yaş odunlar ile ateş arasına tutuşması ve yanması için, kuru odunları koydu. Cenâb-ı Allah'ın, Yaratacağı İnsanı, Meleklere Haber Vermesinin Hikmeti "Ve düşün ki, rabbin melâikeye, -"Ben yerde, muhakkak bir halife yapacağım" dediği vakit..." Bu âyet-i kerimenin dört faidesi vardır: Birincisi: İnsanlara, müşavereyi (danışmayı) öğretmektir. İnsanlar, bir işe girişmeden, onu en takvâlı (en bilginlerine) ar-zedip nasihatlerini almalıdır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, herşeyi bildiği ve hikmeti bütün eşyaya baliğ olduğu ve kimseyle müşavere etme ihtiyacı olmadığı halde meleklere, "Ben yeryüzünde bir halife yaratacağım" dedi. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: "Meşveret (danışmak) ileriyi görenlerin işidir. Akıl aklın sırdaşıdır. Zîrâ peygamber'in sözüdür: "Danışılan kimse emin olmalıdır." Şöyle denilmiştir: En akıllı kişi bile, akıl sahipleriyle müşavere etmekten müstağni değildir. Hayvanı en çok koşan kişi bile kamçıdan müstağni değildir. En verâlı (takvalı) kadın bile kocadan müstağni değildir. İkincisi: Yaratılacak olan insanın, şanının yüceliğine işarettir. Çünkü beşer, varlığıyla Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin melekûtuna yerleşti. Ve Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onu yaratmadan önce ona halife adını (lakabını) verdi. Üçüncüsü: İnsanın açık olan fazîletini izhâr etmektedir. Melekler insandan fesatlıklar görerek; Orada fesad edecek ve kanlar dökecek bir mahlûk mu yaratacaksın; biz hamdinle tesbîh ve seni takdîs edip dururken?!.." dediler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, onlara şöyle cevâb verdi: "Her halde, ben sizin bilemeyeceğiniz şeyler bilirim." buyurarak insanın faziletini izhâr etti. Dördüncüsü: Muhakkak hikmet, çoğunlukla içinde iyiliğin fazla olduğu şeyi gerektirir. Eğer çok hayır, az şer için terke-dilirse, çok şer işlenmiş olur. Meselâ, kangren olmuş bir uzvu (organı) kesmek, az bir serdir. Bütün bedeni kurtarmak çok büyük bir hayırdır. Eğer kangren olmuş olan organ kesilmezse onun hastalığı bütün bedene sirayet edecektir. Onu helâka götürür. İşte böyle büyük bir şerre yol açmış olur. "Dediler," Bu cümle istinaftır. Sanki: "(Allah, ben halife yaratacağım) dediği zaman, melekler ne dediler," denilmektedir. Onun için: ıyıi "Dediler," denildi. "Orada yaratacak mısın" yani yeryüzünde. "Orada bozgunculuk yapacak, fesat çıkaracak kimseler mi?" Cinler fesat çıkardıkları gibi mi? Zarfın tekrar edilmesinin faydası, onun akıldan uzak olduğunu te'kid içindir. " Ve kan dökecek (birisini mi?)" Cânn'ın evladı kan döktüğü gibi, yeryüzünde zulmen kan dökecek birisini mi yaratacaksın. Kati (adam öldürme) yerine "kan dökmek"le tabir edilmesinin sebebi, kan dökmenin öldürmenin en çirkin çeşidi olmasındandır. Bazı arifler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm hakkında münazaa eden melekler, Ceberut ehlinden değillerdi ve semâ melekûtunun ehlinden de değillerdi. Onlar, üzerlerine nûr galib olan nur ve onları ihata eden mertebelerden dolayı, kâmil olan insanın şerefini ve onun Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin katındaki rütbesini biliyorlardı. Her ne kadar tam manası ile kavrayamasalar da... Yer melekleri, cinler ve üzerlerine zulmen galib olan şeytanlarla münazaa etti. Bu da hicabı mûcib olmaya başladı. "Ben yeryüzünde bir halife yaratacağım" âyet-i kerimesinde arzın (yeryüzünün) zikredilmesi ve tahsisi vardır. Her ne kadar Âdem Aleyhisselâm hakikâtte bütün âlem¬lere de halife ise de... Burada aynı zamanda yeryüzünde yaşayan o meleklerin (ta'n ediciler) yerici ve karalamacı olduklarına imâ vardır. Çünkü zan, ancak makamın vitrininde olandan sadır olur. Semâvât ehli (göklerde yaşayan melekler) ulvî âlemin müdeb-birâtıdırlar. (Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılışı ile ilgili olarak) Yeryüzü meleklerinin söyledikleri ise; ancak onların üzerinde oldukları neş'et ile Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın yeryüzündeki hilâfet makamına gibta ettikleri için böyle söylediler. Ve kendi mülk¬lerinin makamlarına olan gayretleri ve üzerinde oldukları (yapma¬ları gereken) teşbih ve takdis ile Allah'a ibâdet etmelerindendi. Her kab içindekini süzüp dışarıya verir. Amma niza' (meleklerin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılışı hakkında konuşmaları) Hakîm olan Allah'ın fiili üzere cereyan etti. Nizâ' onun huzurunda ve onun işiyle oldu. Kemâli hikmetinden ve sanatının kuvvetinden dolayı bağışlandılar. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Zira bu sözleriniz gerçi layık değilsede rahmetim gadabım üzerine sebkat ve gâlibtir. Ey Melik, bu sebkattan senin vücûdunda işkâl ve şek çağrı¬sını vazederim. Bizim hikmetimizde, her nefis, yüz peder doğar yine yüz anne fenâ'ya düşer. Ananın ve babanın hilmi ve merhameti, hilim ve merhametimizin köpüğü gibidir. Futuhât-(ı Mekkiyede) şöyle buyuruldu: Hârût ve Mârut Âdem Aleyhisselâm hakkında münazaa eden meleklerden idiler. Bundan dolayı Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onları, fesatlıkları izhâr etmek ve kan dökmekle mübtelâ kıldı (imtihan etti). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin şu hadîs-i şeriflerinin sırrını (iyi) anla: 1/94 "(Kardeşinin başına gelen bir hadiseden dolayı) Kardeşini ayıplamayı bırak, (bir müddet sonra) Allah ona afiyet verir de, seni (aynı duruma) mübtelâ kılar. (Gülme komşuna gelir başına demişlerdir.) Yine Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı kan dökmekle yeren ve karalayan bu melekler, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin mücâhidlerine yardım etmesi için gönderdiği, Allah'ın dini ve şeriatının gayretiyle kan dökenlerdir. "Hallürr-Rümûz ve keşfü'l-Künûz" isimli kitabda da böyledir. "Halbu ki biz" yani halbu kî bizler. "Teşbih ediyoruz." Yani senin şanına yakışmayan şeyleri sana mal etmekten seni tenzih ederiz. "Senin hamdinle, (seni överek)", Bize in'âm etmiş (vermiş) olduğun değişik nimetlere hamd olmak üzere. O nimetlerin başında bu ibâdet için bize vermiş olduğun tevfikiyyet (başarı) gelir. Teşbih: Celâl sıfatının izhârıdır. Hamd: in'âm (nimetlendirme) sıfatının hatırlatılması içindir. "Ve biz takdis ediyoruz" Takdis etmekle takdis ediyoruz, "Seni, senin için" Yani sana layık yücelik ve izzetle (ve üstünlükle) seni vasfederiz. Sana yakışmayan sıfatlardan seni tenzih ederiz. Buradaki Lam, beyân (açıklama) içindir. "Allah sana güzellik (İyilik) versin" deyiminde olduğu gibi, mahzûf bir masdara taalluk etmektedir. Lam'ın zaid olup (tezyini kelâm için gelmesi de) caizdir. O zaman "Ve biz seni takdis ediyoruz" manasına gelir. Teysir Tefsirinde buyuruldu: "Teşbih": Allah'a yaraşmayan (ve ona yakışmayan) sıfatları ondan uzak tutmaktır. Takdis ise, Allah'a yakışan sıfatları Onun hakkında söylemektir. Davudü'l-Kayserî (k.s.) Hazretleri buyurdular. "Teşbih", "Takdis"den daha umûmidir. Çünkü teşbih, Cenâb-ı Hakkı noksan sıfatlardan, mümkinât ve hudûsten tenzih etmektir. Takdis İse, Allah'ı hudûsten tenzih etmektir. Ve varlıklar için lâzım olan kemâlâttan tenzih etmek içindir. Çünkü kemâlâtın varlıklara izafeti onu mutlak kullanmadan çıkarır. Onu noksanlıklara bağlar. Davud Kayserinin sözü bitti. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: "Sen kendisinin şanı, asla fesat çıkarmak ve kan dökmek olmadığı halde, zürriyetinin şanı fesat çıkarmak ve kan dökmek olan birisini mi halife kılacaksın?" Burada onların (meleklerin) bu sözleri arzetmelerinin maksadı kendilerinin halifeliğe daha elverişli olduklarını ve Benî Âdemin (Adem oğlunun) kendileri üzerine tercih edildiği halde onlarda fesat çıkarmak ve kan dökmenin varlığını ifade etmektir. Bu durumda sanki şöyle denildi: Meleklerin bu itirazlarına karşılık Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine buyurdu: "Dedi", Allah buyurdu. "Muhakkak ki Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim." Âdem Aleyhisselâmı halife seçmemdeki hikmet ve maslahatı ve zürriyetinden kimin itaatkâr ve kimin asî olacağını herhalde ben bilirim. Böylece fazilet (Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın fazîleti) ve adalet zahir oldu. Benim hüküm ve takdirime itiraz etmeyin. Gayıb olan (sizde bilinmeyen) tedbirimin keşfedilmesini benden istemeyin. Her mahlûk, Halikın gaybına muttali' olamaz. Zîrâ hiç bir teb'a melik'in sırrına vakıf olamaz. Sâliklere Tenbih Bu âyet-i kerimede "Salik" (Talebe ve mürîdler) için şu tenbih vardır: Sâlik Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin, önünde (yani onun kitabı ve Rasûlünün sünnetiyle) halifelerinin, şeyhlerin ve âlimlerin yanında yetişmelidir. Asla "enâniyet" izhâr etmemelidir. Ve (Kendilerinden ders aldığı) Halifelerin, şeyhlerin ve âlimlerin yanında ilmini izhâr etmemelidir. (Bilgiçlik taslamamalıdır.) Çünkü o fena yoluna girmiş bir sâliktir. Fânî kişi ise, Tavus (kuşu) gibi olmamalıdır. O (Tavus kuşu), nefsine âşik olduğu, kendisini çok beğenip, kendisine hayran olduğu ve kendisine taaccub ettiği halde asla vücûdunu görmez. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri böyle bir duruma düşmekten melekleri sakındırarak bizlere vaazetti. "Muhakkak ki ben, sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim." Buyurdu. Sa'di buyurdular: Ondan başka bilen yoktur. Ona bağlan. Herşeyi bilen odur. Te'vîlât-i Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Mânalar Te'vilâti Necmiyyede (buyuruldu): "Ve düşün ki, rabbin melâikeye: -"Ben yerde, muhakkak bir halife yapacağım" dediği vakit, Burada AİIahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ;) "Kılacağım" dedi Yaratacağım" demedi. Bu iki ma'nâ'dan dolayıdır. Birincisi: Çünkü "Kılma ve yapma işi, "Yaratmak" işinden daha umûmidir. Çünkü "Kılma ve yapma işi", yaratmak olduğu gibi aynı zamanda başka bir şey de olabilir. Yaratıcı sıfatıyla Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onu yaratır. Bu husûsîyet herkes için değildir. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdukları gibi: "Ey Davud Gerçekten'biz seni yeryüzünde bir halife yaptık" Yani biz seni halifeliğe müsait bir şekilde yarattık ve onu sana verdik. İkincisi:Kılma ve yapma işi", "Âlem-i emre" mahsus¬tur. O da melekût içindir. Ve o "Halk âlemi"nin zıddıdır. Çünkü o, halk âlemi cisimler ve hissiyat âlemidir. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdular: "Baki (Alem-i) Halk O'nun, (Alem-i) Emir O'nun.... Yani mülk alemi ve melekût alemi onundur. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âlem-i emre mahsus olan şeyleri, "Kılma ve yapma" ile zikretti. Bu, Emri, Halk'tan ayırmak içindir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Hamd, o Allah'ın hakkıdır ki, gökleri ve yeri yarattı. Zulmetleri ve nuru yaptı. Burada, gökler ve yer, cisimlerden ve mahsusattan oldukları için Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onları, "Yaratmakla zikretti. Zulûmat ve nûr, mahsûsâtm dışında melekûttan oldukları için de Allahü Teâlâ onları, "Kılma ve yapma) zikretti. Bizim zulûmat ve nûr melekût'tandır dememiz şu mübarek âyetten dolayıdır: "Allah 'imân edenlerin velîsidir; onları zulümâttan nura çıkarır. Bu âyeti kerime zulûmat ve nûr'un melekût'tan olduklarını kaydetip, mahsusattan olmadıklarını beyan etti. Amma zulûmat ve nûr (dan) mahsusattan (fizikî olarak, karanlık ve aydınlık manasına) olanlar ise, onlar, göklerde ve yerde dahil olanlardır. 1/95 Gökler ve yerde olan aydınlık ve karanlıklar mahsusattandir. Bunu iyi anla!.. (Dünyamızı aydınlatan ışık mahsûsattır. Kalbimizi aydmlattan nûr ise melekût âlemindendir. Dünyamızı karartan karanlık mahsûsattır. Kalbimizi karartan zulûmat ise melekût âlemindendir. Mütercim) Yine böylece Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cismâniyete taalluk eden yaratılışını haber verirken; "Yaratmak"la zikretti ve (Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cismini yaratacağını şöyle haber verdi): "Rabbin melâikeye dediği vakit; 'Haberiniz olsun, ben bir çamurdan bir beşer yaratmaktayım.71. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın "Ruhâniyef'ini yaratmaya taalluk eden yaratmayı da "Kılma ve yapma, fiili ile zikretti ve (Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın ruhaniyetini yaratacağını şöyle haber verdi:) "Ben yerde, muhakkak bir halife yapacağım" dediği vakit..". Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın Meleklerden Üstünlüğü "Ben yapacağım, kavli şerifinde başka bir işaret daha vardır. O" da, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'm melekler üzerine şeref ve izzetini izhâr etmektedir. Bu da meleklerin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a tazim (ve saygı) nazarı ile bakmaları ve Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan zahir olan ve evladından (hasbe'I-beşer meydana gelen) beşeriyet vasıflarından dolayı değerlerini inkâr etmemeleri içindir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, "halife" buyuruyor ve işte bundan dolayı onları yarattı, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a halife adını verdi? Mevcudattan hiçbir şey, bu hilkat ve kerametin şerefine nail olmadı. Halife adını alması iki manâ'dan dolayıdır. Birincisi: Çünkü o yani Âdem Aleyhisseiâm ve zürriyeti, bütün mahfûkatın halifesidir. (Bütün varlıklardan sonra gelip onların meziyyetlerine sahihtir). Hiçbir varlık onun esrarına (varis olup onun) halifesi olamaz. Bu şundandır: Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bütün âlemlerde var olan herşeyi Âdem Aleyhisseiâm (ve zürriyetînin) içinde topladı: Ruhâniyyetten, cismâniyyet, semâvât (gökler) arzî (olan şeyler), dünyevî (olan şeyler), uhrevîyât, (uhrevî olan şeyler), câmidât, nebatat, hayvâniyyat ve melekûtî alemleri onda topladı. O hakikaten her şeyin halifesidir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ona hususî bir keramet (değer ve saygı) ikram etti "(Onu yarattı ve) içine kendi ruhundan üfürdü. Allah, bunu âlemde hiçbir (varlığa) ikramda bulunmadı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, şu kavli şerîfiyle bu manâ'ya işaret etti. "Şanım hakkı için, biz benî Âdem'i terkîm ettik (mübarek kıldık),karada ve denizde binitlere yükledik ve hoş hoş nimetlerden besledik, yarattıklarımızdan çoğunun üzerine geçirdik!70 Bundan dolayı bütün mevcudat için elverişli olan şeylerin hepsi Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a tahsis edilmiştir. Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerine mahsus sıfatlar değil. (Âdem Aleyhisseiâm ve zürriyeti bütün varlıkların özelliklerini taşımaktadır; ama Hak Teâlâ'nm sıfatlarını taşımamaktadır.) İkincisi: Âdem Aleyhisseiâm, halife olup, sûreten ve mâ'nen Allahü Teâlâ Hazetlerinin naibi (vekîli)dir. Sûreten nâib olması, Âdem Aleyhisseiâm'in hakikaten Hakk'ın varlığına halife görünmesidir. Çünkü insanın varlığı, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin varlığına delâlet etmektedir. Binâ'nm, yapıcının varlığına delâlet etmesi gibi. İnsanın vahdaniyyeti, Hakkın vahdâniyyetinin, insanın zâtı, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin zâtının, insanın sıfatı Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin sıfatının halifesidir. İnsanın hayatı, Allah'ın hayatına halifedir; insanın kudreti, O'nun kudretine, insanın irâdesi, Allah'ın irâdesine, insanın işitmesi. O'nun işitmesine, insanın görmesi, O'nun görmesine, insanın konuşması, O'nun kelâmına, insanın ilmi, O'nun ilmine, insanın (vücudunda ruhunun berli bir mekânının olmayışı ruhun vücudun bütün hücrelerinde aynı anda bulunması, ruhunun bir mekâna bağlı olmayışı), Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin mekândan münezzeh oluşuna, insanın ruhunun bir ciheti olmayışı, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bütün cihetlerden münezzeh oluşuna halifedir. İnşallah anlarsın!. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine halife olduğu gibi başka bir varlık halife olmadı. Ve eğer, onlarda bunların bazıları bulunsa bile, hiçbirinde Hakkın sıfatlarının insanda toplandığı söylenemez. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin sıfatlarından hiçbir sıfat, hiçbir varlık İçin aynada tecelli eder gibi (apaçık) tecelli etmedi. İnsanın kalbi O'nun sıfatının tecelligâhıdır. Amma hayvanlar: Her ne kadar hayvanlarda bu sıfatların bazısı varsa da; lâkin hayvanlar kendilerinde var olan bu sıfatların farkında değiller. Amma melekler: Onlar, her ne kadar kendilerinde var olan sıfatlardan haberdâr iseler; lâkin onlardan hiçbiri kendilerinde var olan bu sıfatların hepsini kuşatacak bir ilme sahip değiller. Ve bu sıfatların hepsi meleklerde tahakkuk etmiş değiller. Bunun için melekler: "Yücesin sen (ya Rab!). Bizim, senin bize öğrettiğinden başka bir bilgimiz yoktur," dediler. İnsan ise, kendi nefsinin hilâfete mahsus olduğunu bilmektedir. İnsan, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bütün isimlerini bilmektedir. İnsanın Allah'a Halife Olması Amma ma'nen insanın Allah'a halife olması ise, âlem'de Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin nurunun ışığıyla aydınlatan bir kandil bulunmamasmdandır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin sıfatlarının nuru yeryüzünü onun halifesi olarak ancak insan kandil'inden aydınlatmaktadır. (Çünkü hiçbir meleğin ulaşamadığı âlemi emr'den insanın kalbine ilâhî feyiz ve nur inmektedir.) Çünkü insan, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin feyzini kabul etmeye masâid bir şekilde yaratıldı. Zîrâ ona kalb camının (lambasının) içinde "sırrın" kandili verildi. Cam (ampul) cesedin kandilindedir. Kalbin ampulunda ise, ruhun yağındadır. Aklın sıfatlarında yanması yakın olur. Ateş değmezse bile yanar. Sırrın kandilinde hafi fitili vardır. Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretleri yeryüzünde bir halife kılmak istediği zaman, Cemâlinin nuruyla o insana ait sırrın kandiline tecelli eder. Dilediği kimsenin, hafi (ve ahfâ) fitilini nuru için elverişli kılar. Onun kandili, Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin nurunun ışığıyla aydınlanmaya (nurlanmaya) başlar. O kişi Rabbinden gelen bir nûr üzerinedir. Ve böylece yeryüzünde Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin halifesi olmuş olur. Sıfatlarının nuru bu âlemde zahir olur. Müstahakkına (hakkeden kişiye) adalet, ihsan, ra'fet (acıma) ve rahmet ile zahir olur. Hakkeden kişiyede, izzet, kahr, gadab ve intikam ile zahir olur. Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: "Yâ Davudi Muhakkak ki biz seni arz'da bir halife kıldık; İmdi insanlar arasında hak ile hükmet de hevâya (keyfe) tâbi olma ki, seni Allah, yolundan sapıtmasın. Çünkü Allah yolundan sapanlar hesap gününü unuttukları cihetle, kendilerine pek şiddetli bir azap vardır! Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretleri habibi Hazretleri için şöyle buyurdular: edibi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) "Sânım hakkı için, size bir Resul geldi ki, kendinizden... Gayet izzetli... Zorlanmanız ona aöır geliyor, üstünüze hırs ile titriyor, mü'minfere raûf rahîmdir. Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri ve ümmeti için şöyle buyurdu: "Muhammed Rasûlullah'tırî Onun maiyyetindekiler ise küffara karşı çok çetin, kendi aralarında gayet merhametlidirler.. Bu sıfatlar, ne bir hayvana ve ne de bir melek üzerine zahir olmadı. Ve seni Hârut ile Mârufun haliyle nehyedene de açılmadı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'in zürriyetinin (değerini) inkâr ettiler; hevâ (ve heveslerine) tâbi olmalarından, kati (1/96), zulüm ve fesattan dolayı. Onlar: "Eğer insanların yerinde yeryüzünde biz halife olsay¬dık; biz onların yaptıklarını asla yapmazdık," dediler. Aliahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ikisini (Hârût ile Mârufu) yeryüzüne indirdi. Onlara beşeriyyetin elbisesini giydirdi. Onlara insanlar arasında hakk (ve adaletle) hükmetmelerini; insanları, şirk, haksız yere kati (adam öldürme), zina, ve şarap içmekten nehyedip (alıkoymalarını) emretti. Katâde Hazretleri buyurdular: Hârût ile Mârufun (dünyada beşeri bir sıfatla inmeleri üzerine) bir ay geçtikten sonra, imtihan olundular. Şarap içtiler, kan döktüler, katlettiler (adam öldür¬düler) ve puta secde ettiler. (Bundan) insanın halifeliğe mahsus olduğu sabit oldu ve Allah'ın nurunun feyzini kabule elverişli olduğu kesinlikle anlaşıldı. Eğer melekler için, bu hususiyet olmuş olsaydı, bu hayvanî, yedi kötü vasıflar ile imtihan olunmazlardı. Peygamberler (Aleyhimüsselâm)'ın bunlara benzer âfât ve (kötü) ahlâklardan masum oldukları gibi. Her ne kadar onların beşeri sıfatları için bunlar lâzım ise de... Lâkin onların, tecelli eden nûr ile kalblerinin kandili nûrlanır. Kalblerinin nuruyla, zahirî ve bâtinî olarak, cesedlerinin bütün kandillerini aydınlatmak (nurlan-dırmak) istediler. Yeryüzü Rabbinin nuruyla aydınlandı. Nurun şanının yüksekliğiyle beraber, bu sıfatların zahirine mecalleri ve zulumâtı kalmadı. Meleklerin Hz. Adem'in Cesedinde Gördükleri Melekler, işin başında Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cesedine baktık¬larında, cesedin melekûtunda yırtıcı (zarar verici), hayvânî ve beşerî zulumâtı müşahede ettiler. Meleklere ait bir melekût ile gördüler. Bu sıfatlar onların nazarlarından gizli kalmadı. Âl... Orada fesad edecek ve kanlar dökecek bir mahlûk mu yaratacaksın" Meleklerin bu sözleri, değişik manâlara delâlet etmektedir. (Birincisi:) Şundandır ki, Mahakkak Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, melekleri, bu şekilde konuşturmasının sebebi, şunun bizim tarafımızdan iyice anlaşılması içindir: Muhakkak bu kötü sıatlar (sıfatı zemime)'nin bizim tıynetimizde var olduğunu ve cibilliyetimizde terkib edildiğini ve bizim kötülüğü emreden nefsi emmâremizin hilelerinden asla emin olmamamızdır. Nefse asla itimad etmemeli ve nefsimizi asla temize çıkarmamalıyız. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Yusuf Aleyhisselâm'ın sözünden hikâyeten buyurdukları gibi: "Nefsimi terbiye de etmiyorum (temize çıkarmıyorum); çünkü nefis cidden emmare'dir, (mübalağa ile) fenayı emreder, meğer ki rabbim rahmetiyle yarlığaya. Çünkü rabbim gafur, rahîm'dir."53 (İkincisi:) Şundandır: Bizim, yapmış olduğumuz bütün sâlih ameller. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin bize olan rahmetinden. fazlından ve bize vermiş olduğu başarıdan dolayıdır. Ve (çıkarmış olduğumuz her) fesâd ve işlemiş olduğumuz her zulüm ise. kötü tabiatımızdan ve tıynetimize mahsus bir durumdan dolayıdır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Sana güzellikten her ne ererse, bil ki Allah'tandır. Kötülükten de başına her ne gelirse, anla ki sendendir. Üzerimizden geçmeyen ve bizden sadır olmayan her türlü fesad ve zulüm, (yani eğer kötülük ve günah işlemiyorsak bu) Cenâb-ı Hakk'ın muhafazası ve Rabbın korumasıyladır. "(Nefis şiddetle kötülüğü emreder.) Ancak Rabbimiri rahmetiyle yarlığadığı müstesna. (Üçüncüsü:) Şundandır: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, fazlü kereminin kemâlinden dolayı bizleri, kulluğa ve hilâfete kabul etti. Bizim hakkımızdaki güzel yardımından (hüsnü inayetinden) dolayı, mukarrabbîn (kendisine yakın olan) meleklere: "Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim." dedi. Rahmetinden ümit kesmememiz ve hizmetinden kesilmememiz için böyle buyurdu. (Dördüncüsü:) Şundandır: İstidadın bozulması büyük bir iş, iri bir yapıdır. Halifeliğin binası da istîdât ve kabiliyyet üzerine kuruludur. Meleklerin bu istîdât ve kabiliyeti yoktur. Bu saadetten asla gâfîl olmamalıyız. Bunu elde etmek için çalışmalı ve hakîkî saadete kavuşmalıyız. (Beşincisi:) Şundandır: Melekler, gerçekten buyurdular: "Orada bozgunculuk yapacak ve kan dökecek birisini mi yaratacaksın?" dediler. Çünkü melekler, ruh üflenmeden önce Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın cesedine baktılar. Meleklere ait bir nazar ile Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın birbirlerine zıd olan dört unsurdan (anâsırı erbaa, yani toprak, su, hava ve ateşten) yaratılmış olan cesedinin melekûtunda. birbirlerine zıd olan unsurların terkibinde doğan beşeri, behimî ve hayvanı ve yırtıcı (zarar verici) sıfatını müşahede ettiler. Melekler, bunları zararlı olan hayvanların ve canavarların cesedle-rinde müşahede ettikleri gibi... Belki melekler, ayân-beyân gördüler. Çünkü melekler Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan önce yaratıldılar. Onu müşahede ettikten ve gerçekleştirdikten sonra onun üzerine hallerini kıyas ettiler. Bu onların hakkında gayb olmaz. Bu ancak bizim için gaybtır. Çünkü biz hisle bakıyoruz. Melekût his ehli ve bizim için gayb olur. Melekût nazarıyla bakan kimse, melekleri müşahede eder ve melekûtleri ruhani bir bakışla görür. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: "Böylece biz İbrahim'e göklerin ve yerin melekûtunu (manevi varlıklarını) gösteriyorduk ki, yakiyn elde edenler (kesin inananlardan olsun). Ve yine buyurdu: "Onlar, göklerin ve yerin melekûtuna bakmadılar mı? Bu zaman, gayb olmaz (gayb diye bir şey kalmaz.) Gayb, senden gayb olan (sana görünmeyen) şeydir. Senin müşahede ettiğin (gördüklerin ise) şehâdet yani görünendir. Melekût, melekler için müşahede edilen şeydir. İlâhî huzurda bulunmak ise onlar gaybtır. Melekler için, bulundukları merte¬beden yüce Rabbin huzuruna yükselmeleri yoktur. (Melekler, oldukları makamın bir üst makamına geçemezler). Muhakkak insan surî olarak, hissî bir şehâdet âlemindendir. Ruhî olarakta hissî olmayan melekûtî gayb âlemindendir. (Bu) İlâhî nurların feyzinin kabulüne musâit olma sırrıdır. İnsan terbiye ile şehâdet âleminden gayb âlemine yükselir. 1/97 O da melekût ve tâbi olmak sırrı ile, hususiyetle rnelekût âleminden Ceberut ve azemût (büyük) âleme yükselmesidir. Bu da gayb'ın gaybidir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Celâl ve Cemâlinin nuruna tâbi olan sırdan istifade eden, Allah'ın nuruyla müşahede edilir. O zaman Allahü Telâlâ Hazretlerinin halifeliğinde, "gaybı" yani görünmeyeni ve "şehâdeti" yani görüneni hakikaten bilinmiş olur. Allah buyurdu; "O (Allah) bütün gaybı bilir, fakat gaybina kimseyi apaçık agâh etmez,26 Yani kendisine mahsus olan şey, gayb'ın gaybma "biri" (hiç bir kimeseyi) muttali kılmadı. Ancak seçtiği bir rasûl müstesna! Çünkü " Ancak seçtiği bir rasûl müstesna! Çünkü 'o'nun önünden ve ardından râsidlar (gözetleyiciler) dizer. Yani insanlardan hiç bir varlık gayba muttali olmadı; resul müstesna. İşte bu insanın istîdâdmda merkezleşmiş ve örtülü bir sırdır. İnsandaki bu sırrı Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri biliyordu; ama melekler bilmiyordu. Bundan dolayı: Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim." Buyurdular. (Altıncısı:) Şundandır: Melekler, kendi taat ve ibâdetlerinin çokluğuna ve günahlardan korunmuş olan istîdâtlanna, nefsâni sıfatlarının neticelerine baktılar. Kendi (melek olma) kişiliklerini büyük gördüler. Âdem Aleyhisselâm (ve zürriyetini) küçük gördüler. Ve dediler: Orada kılacak mısın (yani yeryüzünde) "Halife", onlar halife olmakla beraber; "Orada bozgunculuk yapacak ve kan dökecek birisini mi kılacaksın? Oysa biz seni överek teşbih ediyor ve seni takdis ediyoruz" Yani biz, onların bu vasıflarından dolayı daha layikiz, (halifelik bizim hakkımızdır) dediler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri İsrail oğullarına, Tâlut'u gönderdiği zaman, şöyle demeleri gibi: Peygamberleri onlara: "Allah, size hükümdar olmak üzere Talût'u gönderdi." demişti. Onlar: "Ona bizim üzerimize hükümdar olmak nereden geldi? Oysa hükümdarlığa biz ondan daha lâyıkız, ona maldan bir genişlik, bir bolluk da verilmemiştir." dediler. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onlara, "melik" (idareci) olmaya hak kazanmak için mal sahibi (zengin) olmanın şart olmadığını, Talut'u İsrail oğullarının başına idareci seçmesinin sebebi, Talut'un ilerlemiş olması ve cisminin (beden ve sağlının düşmanın içine korku verecek şekilde) büyük olmasından olduğunu beyan edip, Peygamberleri de : "Onu sizin başınıza Allah seçmiş ve ona bilgi ve vücut bakımından bir güç, bir genişlik vermiştir." dedi. Hem Allah, mülkünü dilediğine verir. Allah('ın rahmeti) geniştir, o her şeyi bilir' dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, burada meleklere aynı şekilde cevab verdi: "Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim." dedi. İcmali olan bu cevab'tan sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm (zürriyetinin) halife seçilmelerini tafsilatıyla şöyle açıkladı. Gerçekten Allah, Adem'i, seçti. "Ve Adem'e isimlerin hepsini öğretti, "Ey İblis! O benim yedi kudretimle yarattığıma secde etmene ne menetti (engel oldu)? Hilâfet istîdâtma mâlik (ve sahib) olmanın çok taat ile olmadığının bilinmesi içindir. Mülkün mâliki Allah'dir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onu dilediğine verir: Karara suresi, Ayet: De ki: "Ey mülkün sahibi Allahım Dilediğine mülk verirsin, dilediğinden de mülkü çeker alırsın ve dilediğini azîz edersin, dilediğini zelîl edersin. Hayır yalnız senin elindedir, muhakkak ki, sen her şeye kadirsin.26" Hz. Adem'in ilmi meleklerin ibâdetinden üstündür Melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a karşı taatleriyle övündükleri zaman, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a bütün eşyâ'nm isimlerinin ilmini verdi. Bilsinler: Kendileri her ne kadar taat ve hizmet ehli iseler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm da akıl ve minnet ehlidir. Hizmet ehli olan (meleklerin değeri) nerede, Allah'ın minnetine kavuşmuş eşyâ'nın isimlerinin ilmiyle nimetlendirilmiş olan Âdem Aleyhisselâm'm kıymeti nerede? Melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a karşı üstünlük taslayıp, övündükleri için, ona secde ediciler oldular. Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin onların ibâdetinden müstağni olduğu (kimsenin ibâdetine ihtiyacının olmadığı) anlaşılsın diye. Allahü Teâlâ Hazetleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâmıa maddi ve manevî nimetleri ihsan ettiği için, melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmiş oldular. Melekler iyi bilsinler ki, fazilet, Allah'ın elindedir. Onu dilediğine verir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin, "Ben sizin bil¬mediklerinizi bilirim." Kavli şerifinde başka bir işaret daha var. O da Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın melekler tarafından bile bilinmeyen bir çok fazilet (ve üstünlüğü) olduğu gibi, yine melekler tarafından bilinmeyen, birçok kötü vasıf ve değerini küçültücü (rezaletlerin peşinde koşan) nefsinin olduğunu melekler bilmiyorlar. Çünkü melekler, onun kötü vasıflarını bilmiyorlardı. Bu kötü vasıflar, kalıbının neticelerinden, hayvanî (sıfatlar ile) müşterek olarak, kötü sıfatlarının dışında melekûtuna konulmuş olmasındandır. Bu kötü sıfatlar, ruhun nefse nazarında, kendisine uyulduğu zaman nefsi emmârenin neticesi olur. Nefse uymakta, ucbe (kendi yaptığını beğenme hastalığına) kapılmaktan, riya (gösteriş) sum'a (yapmış olduğu ibâdetleri halka duyurmak), hased, âhiret'in karşılığında dünya hayatını satın alma, bid'ata saplanmak, eğri yollara girmek, kötü (yanlış ve bozuk) itikada bağlanmak ve bunlardan başka, hayvanların kendisinde müşterek olmadığı haller, şeriatın gereğiyle amel etmemedir. Tevilât-i Necmiyyede olanlar burada bitti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın Toprağının Yeryüzünden Alınması Ve (Allah,) Adem'e isimlerin hepsini öğretti," Veheb bin Münebbih Hazretleri buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yaratmayı murad ettiği zaman, yeryüzüne vahyetti yani yeryüzüne anlattı ve ona ilham etti. -"Ben senden halife kılacağım, onlardan kim bana itaat ederse onu cennetime koyarım ve onlardan kim bana asî olursa onu da Cehenneme koyarım." dedi. Yeryüzü (toprak): -"Benden bir varlık yaratacaksın da o da Cehennemlik mi olacak?" diye sordu: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: -"Evet!" dedi. Yeryüzü (arz) ağlamaya başladı. Toprağın ağlamasından, kendisinden kıyamete kadar akacak olan pınarlar fışkırdı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, yeryüzünün dört zaviyesinden toprağın siyahından, beyazından, kırmızısından, güzelinden, çirkin ve kötülüğünden, kolayından, zorundan, dağından ve ovasından kendisine bir avuç toprak getirmesi için, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ı yeryüzüne gönderdi. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm. yeryüzünden toprak almak için geldiğinde, toprak şöyle yalvardı: -"Benden toprak alman için gönderen Allah'ın aşkına, benden bir şey alma," diye yakardı. Çünkü Sultana yaklaşmakta birçok menfaatler olduğu gibi, büyük bir tehlike de vardır. Denildiği gibi: Babacığım! Sayısız, menfaatler oradadır. Ve eğer huzur istersen kenarı uzlete çekil. 1/98 Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, ondan bir şey alamadan mekânına geri döndü. -"Yeryüzü senin büyük adına yemin ederek bana yalvardı. Bunun üzerine ondan bir şeyi almayı kerih (çirkin ve kötü) gördüm. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Mikâil Aleyhisselâm'ı gönderdi. Mikâil Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzüne indi. Yeryüzü, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a dediğinin aynısını söyledi. Mikâil Aleyhisselâm, bir şey almadan geri döndü ve Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın söylediğinin aynısını söyledi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İsrafil Aleyhisselâm'ı gönderdi. İsrafil Aleyhisselâm da bir şey almadan döndü. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın dediği gibi mazeret beyan etti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ölüm meleğini (Azrail Aleyhisselâmı) gönderdi. Azrail Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzüne geldiğinde, arz (yeryüzü ona: -"Seni gönderen Allah'ın izzet (ve üstünlüğüne) sığınırım. Bu gün benden alacağın bir avuç toprak yarın Cehennemde olacak"dedi. Azrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Ben de O yüce ve azîz olan Allah'ın bir emrine asî olmaktan ona sığınırım," dedi. Azrail Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzünün dört köşesinde (açı ve boyutunda) kırk zira kadar bir avuç toprak kapıp aldı. Bundan dolayı topraktan yaratılan insan oğlu, yeryüzünün değişik renklerinden dolayı değişik renk ve vasıflarda dünyaya gelmektedirler. Onlardan kimi beyaz, siyah, kırmızı, yumuşak ve serttir. Bütün zürriyet bu avuç topraktan oldu. İnsanın bedeninin aslı bu topraktır. İnsan vefat ettiği zaman, toprağının alındığı yere defnedilir. Azrail Aleyhisselâm bu toprağı aldıktan sonra göğe yükselir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Azrail Aleyhisselâm'a sordu: -"Yeryüzü sana yalvardığında ona rahmet edip acımadın mı?" Azrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Ya Rabbil Senin emrin mi üstün, yeryüzünün yalvarması mı?" dedi, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sen onun evladının ruhlarını kabzetmeye (almaya) elveriş¬lisin," buyurdu. Ravzatül-ulemâ'da buyuruldu: Yeryüzü Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine şikâyette bulundu: -"Ya Rabbi! (İnsanın yaratılması için benden alınan toprak ile) ben eksiliyorum," dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: -"(Senden alınan toprağın) en iyi ve en güzel kokar bir şekilde elbette sana geri iade edeceğim," buyurdu. Onun için cenazelere misk ve güzel kokular sürülmektedir. (Bitti) Âdem Aleyhisselâm Nerede Yaratıldı? Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Azrail Aleyhisselâm'a emretti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm için yeryüzünden alınan toprağı, Mekke ile Tâif arasında bulunan Nu'mân vadisine koydu. Bu toprağın yansını cennette ve diğer yansını ateşe koyduktan sonra onu orada Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin dilediği zamana kadar terketti. Sonra onu çıkarttı. Sonra üzerine "kerem" yağmurunu yağdırdı. Onu yapışkan bir çamur haline getirdi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, o topraktan Âdem Aleyhisselâma suret ve şekil verdi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılışında yaratıldığı yer hakkında ihtilaf ettiler. Bazı âlimler tarafından denildi ki, Âdem Aleyhisselâm, gökte yaratıldı, Bazıları dünya cennetlerinden bir cennette yaratıldı. Nilin ve diğer nehirlerin kendisine aktığı cennetler gibi. Müfessirlerin çoğuna göre, Âdem Aleyhisselâm "Adn cennetinde yaratıldığı ve oradan çıkarıldığı görüşündedir. Keşfü'l-Kunûz'de olduğu gibi. Hz. Adem'in Yaratılışı Hadis-i kudsî'de buyuruldu: "Ben Âdem'in toprağını kırk sabah (yed-i) kudretimle yoğurdum." Yani kırk gün, (o alemin her günü) dünya seneleriyle tam bin sene kadar uzun bir zaman dilimidir. Sona Allah onu kırk yıl terketti yani olduğu gibi bıraktı. Ta kuruyasıya kadar. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın çamuru "salsal" (kuru balçık) haline geldi. Salsal, kurumuş bir çamurdur. Gayet kuruduğu için "fehhâr" yani balçıktan yapılan çanak, çömlek, testi ve bardak gibi ses veriyordu. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri onun üzerine tam otuz dokuz (39) yıl "hüzün" üzüntü yağmurunu yağdırdı. Sonra onun üzerine bir sene de "sürür" yani sevinç yağmurunu yağdırdı. Bundan dolayı insan oğlunun düşünce ve üzüntüleri çok olur. Lâkin akıbeti sevinçle biter. "Her başlangıcın bir sonucu vardır." Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri de: "Demek ki zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık varls Evet, o zorlukla beraber bir kolaylık var! 6" buyurdular. Muhakkak her zorluktan sonra kolaylık vardır. Sevin bundan dolayı; bu Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kelâmı (va'di)dir. Melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâmın (daha kuru çamur hafinde olan cesedine) uğrayıp geçiyorlardı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın suret ve şeklinin güzelliğine ve boyunun uzunluğuna taaccubla bakıp hayran kalıyorlardı. Çünkü uzunluğu beşyüz zira idi. Amma hangi zira ile beşyüz zîrâ olduğunu ancak Allah bilir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın başı göklere değiyordu. Melekler daha önce ona benzeyen bir suret görmemişlerdi. İblis ona uğradı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı gördü. Ona, niçin hangi iş için yaratıldın dedi. İblis eliyle Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın salsal halindeki cesedine vurdu. (Çıkardığı sesten) içinin boş olduğunu anladı. İçine girip öbür taraftan çıktı. İblis beraberindeki meleklere: Bu boş olarak yaratılmış! Bir yerde sabit kalamaz ve dayanılmaz, dedi. Sonra meleklere: -"Siz bunun sizden daha faziletli olduğunu mu sanıyorsunuz? Siz ne yapıyorsunuz?" dedi. Melekler: -"Biz Rabbimize itaat ediyoruz," dediler. Şeytan kendi kendine şöyle söylendi: Eğer bu benden faziletli yaratılırsa vallahi ben ona itaat etmem. Eğer ben ondan üstün olursam elbette onu helak edeceğim." Akibeti söylediği gibi oldu. Tükrüğünü ağzında topladı ve sonra tükrüğünü Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın salsal halindeki cesedine fırlattı. Melun şeytanın tükrüğü, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın göbeğinin olduğu yere düştü. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın karnından şeytanın tükrü¬ğünü oyup çıkarmasını emretti. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın oymasıyla Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın karnı kazılmış oldu. Köpeğin Yaratılışı Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın oyup çıkardığı Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın göbeğinden köpek yaratıldı. Köpekte üç özellik vardır. *(Birincisi:) Köpek Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın çamurundan yaratıldığı için, insan oğluna ünsiyet ve yakınlık etmektedir. *(İkincisi:) Gecelerin çoğunu uykusuz geçirir, Cebrail Aleyhisse-lâm onun çamuruna dokunduğu için. *(Üçüncüsü:) insan ve başkasını ısırır. Kendisine eziyet edildiği halde köpek sahibine ihanet etmez. İblisin tükrüğünün eser ve izi olarak. Adem Aleyhisselâm'a Ruh Verilme Zamanı Adem Aleyhisselâm, cuma günü ikindiden sonra yaratıldı. 1/99 Yeryüzünden alınan topraktan yaratıldığı için kendisine "Âdem" adı verildi. Çünkü Âdem Aleyhisselâm, toprağın her çeşidinden yaratıldı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a ruh üflemek istediği zaman, ruh'a Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın içine girmesini emretti. Ruh: -"Ya Rabbi! Çok derin, uzak ve karanlık bir yerdir," dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, ikinci kere emredince yine: -"Ya Rabbil Çok derin, uzak ve karanlık bir yerdir," dedi. , Üçüncü kere emredince yine: -"Ya Rabbil Çok derin, uzak ve karanlık bir yerdir," dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, üçüncü kere yine: -"Ey ruh! Kerhen yani istemeyerek de olsa gir; kerhen de yani istemiyerek de çık. Bundan dolayı ruh bedenden ancak kerhen (istemeyerek) çıkar. Ruh, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın içine girdiğinde, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın başına, alnına, kulaklarına ve dillerine girmeye başladı. Sonra ruh, bütün cesedine sirayet etti. Hatta ruh ayaklarına indi. Ruh, çıkış yeri bulamadı. Burnuna geldi. Burnuna gelince aksırmaya başladı. Aksırdığı zaman, Rabbi ona: "Hamd âlemlerin Rabbine mahsustur," de, dedi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, "Elhamdülillahi'-r-Rabbil'âlemîn" deyince, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ona: Allah sana rahmet etsin dedi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: Ey Âdem seni bunun için yarattım," buyurdu. Ruh dizlerine kadar indiğinde, Âdem Aleyhisselâm, sıçrayarak, ayağa kalkmak istedi. Ayağa kalkamadı. Buna gücü yetmedi. Ruh ayaklarına ulaşınca, ayağa kalktı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri: "İnsan pek acelecidir. ' insan aceleci olarak yaratılmıştır." Buyurdular. Böylece Âdem Aleyhisselâm, et, kan, kemik, sinir ve barsakları (iç organları olan) bir beşer haline geldi. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ona, tırnaktan elbise giydirdi. Cesedi her gün, ziyadeleşmeye başladı. Hızla gelişti. Cesedinde dokuz kapı vardı. Başında iki kulak açıldı. Onlar ile işitmeye başladı. İki gözü açıldı. Gözler ile görmeye başladı. İki burun deliği açıldı. Burun delikleriyle her türlü koku ve nefes aldı. Bir ağız açıldı. Ağzın içinde dili olup onunla konuşmaya başladı. Kendisine damak verildi. Damak ile her şeyin tadını buldu. İki kapıda cesedinde açıldı. Onlur ön ve arkasidır. Bunlardan da yediklerinin ve içtiklerinin ağırlıkları çıkmaktadır. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın; aklını dimağına, iştahını böbreklerine, Gadabını kara ciğerine, şecaatini (cesaretini) kalbine, rağbetini (bir şeye yönelmesini) akciğerine, gülmesini dalağına, sevinç ve üzüntüsünü yüzüne koydu. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı, kemikle işitir, yağ ile görür, et ile konuşur ve kan ile bilir hale getiren Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri gerçekten noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Adem Âleyhisselâm, tam tesviye edilince, her şeyi kendisine verilince ona kendi ruhundan üfledi. "Sonra onu düzenli bir şekle sokup, içine kendi ruhundan üfürdü. Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın İlmi Ve Âdem'e eşyanın hepsini öğretti. Yani Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a bütün eşyanın isimlerini ilham edip kalbine koydu. Kalbinde olan eşyanın isimlerini dili konuşmaya başladı ve yanındakilere onları söyledi. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, her dilde eşyanın bütün isimlerini öğretti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, yarattığı bütün cinslerin (şeylerin) isimlerini Öğretti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a (her şeyi gösterdi. Ona atı gösterip): Bunun adı attır. (O'na deveyi gösterip:) Bu devedir, buyurdu. Böylece bütün varlıkları gösterip bu şudur, adı budur, buyuruldu. (Sadece eşyanın isimlerini değil) o varlıkların hallerini, onların dinî ve dünyevî faydalarını öğretti. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a meleklerin isimlerini, zürriyetinin hepsinin isimle¬rini (ta kıyamete kadar yeryüzüne gelecek olan bütün insanların kendi dillerindeki isimlerini), hayvanların isimlerini, nebatat ve câmidâtın isimlerini, her şeyi yapma sanatını, şehirlerin ve köylerin, kuşların ve ağaçların isimlerini, olacakların ve kıyamet gününe kadar yaratılacak olan şeylerin isimleri (bu gün bizim bildiğimiz ve bilmediğimiz bütün âlet ve edevatın isimlerini öğretti), yiyeceklerin ve içeceklerin isimlerini, cennetteki bütün nimetlerin isimlerini, her şeyin ismini hatta bütün çanak-çömlek ve çömlekciklerin isimlerini, kalkan, siper, kap kaçak ve hatta süt sağacak kabın bile adını öğretti. Keşfü'l-Künûz'da buyuruldu: İlim ehlinin büyük bir çoğunluğu, isimlerin, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden bir tevfikiyet (başarı vermesi) ile Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a öğretildiğinde ittifak ettiklerinin manâsı: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Âleyhisselâm için zarurî bir ilim yarattı; lafızların ve manâlarının bilinmesiyle. (Allahü Teâlâ, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle buyurdu:) Bu lafızlar, şu manâların karşısına vazedilmiştir (konulmuştur). Haber'de (geldi): Allahü Teâlâ, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattığında, onun içine harflerin sırlarını koydu. Bunu hiç bir melek'in içine koymamıştı. Harfler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın diliyle değişik lisân yani lügat halinde dışarıya çıktı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, harflere değişik suretler, şekiller (kelime ve cümleler) verdi, harflerden envâ-i çeşit şekillerde diller türedi. Yine haber de geldiğine göre, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattığında, ona yediyüzbin dil (lügat) öğretti. Âdem Âleyhisselâm, kendisine yasak edilen ağaç'tan yediği zaman; Arabça hariç, diğer bütün diller kendisinden (soyulup) alındı. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı peygam¬berlikle seçtiği zaman, o dilleri yine kendisine verdi. Böylece Âdem Âleyhisselâm, bütün dilleri konuşur oldu. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın mucizelerinden biri de, ta kıyamete kadar evladının konuştuğu bütün dilleri bilmesidir. Arabîden, Farisî, Rumca, Yunanca, İbrânice ve Zenci dili ve diğer bütün dilleri biliyordu. Bazı müfessirler buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a kazanç yollarından tam bin meslek öğretti. Sonra Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle buyurdu: -"Ey Âdem! Evlâdına söyle: Eğer siz dünyayı istiyorsanız; onu bu sanat ve meslekler ile taleb edin (isteyin ve elde etmeye çalışın). Dünyayı dine {alet ederek) veya şeriatın hükümlerinin karşılığında dünyayı elde etmeyin." Peygamberlerin Meslekleri Âdem Aleyhisselâm, çiftçi, yani zirâatçi idi. Nuh Aleyhisselâm, naccâr yani marangozdu. Idrîs Aleyhisselâm, terzi idi. Salih Aleyhisselâm, tüccar idi. Dâvud Aleyhisselâm, demirci olup zırh örerdi. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, sepet örüp satardı. Büyük bir saltanatına rağmen, beytü'l-mâl yani hazineden maaş almayıp, sepet yapıp satarak kendi elinin emeğiyle geçinirdi. Ondan yer ve çocuklarına yedirirdi. Asla beyt'ül-malden alıp yemezdi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, Şuayb Aleyhisselâm ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, çobandılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin geçimlerinin çoğu evinde yapmış olduğu dikişten idi. Hadis-i şerîfte şöyle: "Erkeklerden ebrâr yani iyilerin ameli (mesleği) dikiş işleri (terzilik), kadınlardan iyilerin işi de ip örmektir." Ravzatül-Ahbâr'da da böyledir. Hz. Adem'in Meleklere Eşyanın İsimlerini Haber Vermesi Âlimler, buyurdular: Ve Âdem'e isimleri öğretti," âyet-i kerimesinde geçen, "İsimler" (kelimesi) 1/100 Külleha sözünün isitiğrâk ve iktiranını gerektirir. Bu sebeple "Onların hepsi" kavli şerîfî ise, şumûl (geneli) icâb eder. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a mahlukâtin isimleri öğretildiği gibi Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin isimleri de öğretildi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a mahlu-kâtin isimleri öğretilmesiyle meleklerin ona secdesi sahih oldu. Âdem Aleyhisselâm mahlûkâtın isimlerini öğrendiği için melekler ona secde ettiler. Hak Teâlâ Hazretlerinin isimlerini öğrenen kişiye gerekli olan şey nedir? Ne düşünürsün? "sonra onları meleklere arzetti". Yani o müsemmâları (isimlerin sahiblerini), burada, onlar" (cemi müzekker gaib) zamiriyle zikredilmesinin sebebi, müsemmâ'nın içinde akıl sahihlerinin bulunmasındandır, akıl sahibleri diğerlerine galib oldu. Bundan maksat, bir şeyin başkası için izhâr edilip, ondan maksat olan bir başkasının halinin bilinmesidir. Hadis-i şerîfte, "(Allah) onları,, zürriyetler halinde onlara arzetti." Allah azze ve celle Hazretleri, bir örnek olmak üzere, meleklere bütün varlıkların her çeşltlnin fertlerinden her birini onlara arzetti. Arzedilen o fertlerden geride kalanların halleri ve hükümleri kendiliğinden bilinir. Bu talim'den hikmet ve maksat Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın şerefi ve onun seçilmesidir. Esrarın izhârı ve gizli ilimlerin, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin ilminin gay-binden, kullarından dilediğinin dili üzere izhâr etmektir. O (Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bu nimeti) kendisinin seçtiği (safîyullah) olan Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a talim edip, ikram etti. Onun, ilmi ve marifetiyle mülk'e ve başkasına muhtaç olmasın içindir. İşte, Allah'ın herşeyi kaplayan rahmetidir. "Ve rahmetim her şeyi kaplamış ve kuşatmıştır. Olii "Dedi, buyurdu." Allahü Teâlâ azze ve celle Hazretleri, melekleri matem içinde taciz bırakmak içindir. Ta'ciz bırakma hitabı caizdir. Aciz bırakmak, bir şeyin getirilmesini emretmektir. Burada emredilen şey, muhataba onu getirmesini emretmek değil, muhatabın onu yapamadığını ve bu konuda aciz olduğunun zahir olmasıdır. Bu emir, yapılması muhal olan bir şey olsa da; ressamların yapmış oldukları suretlere, kıyamet gününde diriltmekle emir olunmaları gibi. Suret yapanlara yapmış oldukları suretleri diriltmeyle emir olunmaları, bundan aciz olduklarının anlaşılması ve pişmanlıklarının artması içindir. Bu son pişmanlık fayda vermeyecektir. "Bana haber verin," yani bana haber verin, bildirin, "Şunlann isimlerini", mevcudatı, şunları isimleriyle at "Eğer siz sadık iseniz," Kendi düşüncenize" göre siz, hilâfete daha layık (ve müstehak) olduğuna ve bu şekilde konuştuğunuzda sâdık iseniz. Denir ki bu âyet-i kerime, "tevhid ilmi"nden sonra evlâ olan (insana yarışan en güzel şey) lügat ilmini öğrenmektir. Zîrâ Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın fazilet ve üstünlüğünü meleklere, lügat ilmi sebebiyle gösterdi. Yani bu âyet-i kerime, bir şeyi iddia edenden delil istenir. Çünkü melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan üstün olduklarını söylediler, onlardan delil istendi. Melekler, gaybi araştırdılar. onların kapılan ayânen çalındı. Yani melekler, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendilerine gösterdiği eşyâ'yı bilmedikleri halde, nasıl oluyor da kendilerince görünmeyen fesad hakkında konuşabiliyorlar? Ey iddialarda bulunanlar, nerede manâlar? Ey marifet ehli! Nerede muhabbet? Ey muhabbet ehli! Nerede taat ve itaat? Ebû Bekir Vasitî Kulun onu tanıyıp sevmemesi muhaldan-dır. Bir kişinin Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerini sevip onu zikretmemesi, muhaldir. Bir kişinin zikredip, zikrin tadını kendisinde bulmaması yine muhâl'dandır. Zikrin halâvetini (tadını) bulan kişinin, başka bir şeyle meşgul olması muhâl'dir. "Dediler," İstinaf cümlesi olup, cevab makamına kaimdir. Sanki' şöyle denilmektedir: Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, meleklere, eşyayı gösterip haydi bunların isimlerini bana haber verin dediği zaman, melekler ne dediler? Mükellefiyetlerinden çıktılar mı? Ne yaptılar? Melekler bu durumda ne dediler? Denildi ki melekler şöyle dediler: İUlklL "Seni tenzih ederiz" Yani senin mukaddes şanına layık olmayan şeylerden seni tenzih ve teşbih ederiz, demektir. İşlerinin hikmet ve masla¬hattan hali (yoksun) olması başta olmak üzere sana yakışmayan bütün işlerden seni tenzih ederim demektir. O (yani İUikll- "Seni tenzih ederiz") kelimesi tevbelerden önce söylenen bir kelimedir. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm şöyle demişti: "Sen sübhansın", "tevbe ettim, sana döndüm. Yunus Aleyhisselâm (balığın karnında iken) şöyle demişti: Senden başka ilâh yoktur, sen münezzehsin. Şüphesiz ben hafoızlık edenlerden oldum" "Seni tenzih ederiz" kelimesi, masdann yerine vaki olan bir isimdir. Ancak izafet ile kullanılır. Eğer izafet soyulup müfred isim olursa o zaman da teşbih için alem isim olur. Kelimesi, sonundaki elif ve nun'dan dolayı gayri munsariftir. (Çünkü kendisinde iki illet bulunmaktadır). "Bizim, senin bize öğrettiğinden başka bir bilgimiz yoktur." Meleklerin mükellef oldukları şeyden (eşyanın isimlerini söylemekten) aciz olduklarının itirafıdır. Onlara sorulan sorunun tefsir ve açıklamak istemek için olup, itiraz için olmasını belirtmektir. Zîrâ: "Bizim, senin bize öğrettiğin¬den başka bir bilgimiz yoktur" âyet-i kerimenin manası, "bizim ilmi kabiliyetimiz ancak bulunmuş olduğumuz âleme münâsib şeyleri bilmektir. Bu âlemin dışındaki şeyleri bilmeye gücümüz yoktur. Onlar bizim istidamız dairesinin dışındadırlar. Eğer bu eşyanın isimlerini bilmeye bizim gücümüz ve istîdâtımız yeterli olsaydı, elbette sen o eşyanın bilgilerini öğretir ve içimize koyar¬dın," demektir, ü- masdariyet içindir, yani biz ancak senin bize öğrettiğin ilmi biliriz demektir. Mahallen merfu'dur. Çünkü"ilim yoktur" kelimesinin masdanndan bedeldir. Senin: "Allah'dan başka ilah yoktur" sözünde olduğu gibi. "Şüphesiz sen, sen" "sen" zamirinin i'rab'dan mahalli yoktur. "Alîm" Kendisine bir şey gizli olmayan, herşeyi hakkıyla bilen. Bu, (Alim kelimesi), "Ben sizin bilmedik¬lerinizi bilirim," kavli şerifinin onlar hakkında gerçekleştiğine işarettir. "Hakîm," İşlerini muhkem yapan, hikmet sahibi. Herşeyi kendisinde bulunan bir yüksek bir hikmete binâen yapan demektir. Bilmiyorum Diyebilmek Bu âyet-i kerime, kula noksanlarından, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin ihsan ve fazlü kereminden asla gafil olmaması gerektiğine işaret etmektedir. Ve insanın bilmediği konularda "bilmiyorum" demesini ve bildiği konularda da bilgiyi asla gizlememesinin gerekli olduğundan asla çekinmemelidir, hükmü¬nü ifâde etmektedir. Dediler ki, "Ben bilmiyorum" (demek) ilmin yarısıdır. Kâdî Ebû Yusuf Hazretlerine bir mesele soruldu. İmam Ebû Yusuf: -"Bilmiyorum," dedi. Kendisine: -"Sen her gün beytü'I-mal'dan (hazineden) şu kadar mal alıp geçiniyorsun (maaş alıyorsun). Ondan sonra da bilmiyorum, diyorsun," dediler. İmam Hazretleri: -"Ben ilmim kadar hazineden maaş alıyorum. Eğer cehaletim kadar alsaydım dünya malı buna yetmezdi," buyurdular. Hikâye Hikâye olunur ki, âlimin biri mimberin üzerindeyken ona bir mesele soruldu. Alim: -"Bilmiyorum," dedi. Ona: -"Mimber, cahillerin yeri değildir," denildi. Alim: -"Ben ilmim kadannca yükseldim, eğer cehaletim kadarınca yükselseydim, başım göklere değerdi," buyurdu. "Dedi", Allah buyurdu. Bu da istinaftır. "Ey Adem bunlara haber ver," Yani onlara bildir. "Onların isimleriyle" Meleklerin kendisini bilmekten aciz ofdukları, kusurlarını itiraf edip, isimlerini bilme mertebesine ulaşamadıkları şeylerin isimlerini meleklere haber ver. Bu emir üzerine Âdem onlara isimleriyle onları haber verdiğinde," Rivayet olunur ki, Âdem Aleyhisselâm, bir mimberin üzerine çıktı. Ve ona meleklere eşyanın isimleri vermesi emir olundu. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, eşyanın isimlerini meleklere haber verirken, melekler onun önünde oturmuşlardı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm herşeyin fayda ve menfaatini zikretti. Hanefi mezhebinin müçtehidlerindendir. Yıllarca Kadılık yaptı. 798 (H. 182) yılında Bağdatta vefat etti. Allah buyurdu; "Ben size, ben göklerin ve yerin gayblarını bilirim, dememiş miydim?" İstifham (soru) ikrar içindir. Yani, ben yerde ve gökte gayb olan varılmasına yol ve bilinmesine delil olmayan her şeyi bilirim. "Ben sizin açıkladığınızı bilirim,"Yani sizin, "Orada bozgunculuk yapacak ve kan dökecek birisini mi yaratacaksın? Oysa biz seni överek teşbih ediyor ve seni takdis ediyoruz" sözünüzde izhâr ettiğinizi bilirim. "Ve içinizde gizlediğiniz şeyleri de bilirim" Ve sizin Allah, bizden daha şerefli, üstün ve kendisine bizden daha sevimli bir varlık yaratmaz, temenninizi de bilir. Buda. "Ben sizin bilmediklerinizi bilirim," kalvi şerifinin delâlet ettiği'manâdır. Lâkin Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, bunu geniş bir şekilde yayarak getirdi. Üzerine delil gibi olsun diye. Muhakkak Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, meleklerin bilmediği (onlarca gizi olan) göklerin ve yerin işlerini, onlara zahir olan onların zahirî ve batınî hallerini bilmekte ve onların bilmediğini bilmektedir. Burada meleklerin suâl ile evlâ olanı terketmeleriyle azarlanmaları vardır. 0 da onların gözetleme yerinde durup, hadisenin kendilerine açıklanmasıydı. Bu âyet-i kerime, insanın şerefine, ilmin meziyyetine ve ilmin ibâdetten daha faziletli olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. Çünkü melekler, Âdem Aleyhisselâm (ve zürriyetinden) daha çok ibâdet etmektedirler. Bununla beraber halifelik için seçilmediler, (halifelik onlara verilmedi. Yine bu ayeti kerime) hilâfette ilmin şart olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. Belki ilim hilâfette umde (asıl maksat ve halifeliği ayakta tutan direk)dir. Adem Aleyhisselâm, bu meleklerden üstündür. Çünkü Âdem Aleyhisselâm, onlardan daha alimdir. En çok bilen daha faziletlidir. (En faziletli en çok bilendir). Şu âyeti kerimeden dolayı: De ki: 'Hiç bilirlerle bilmezler müsavi olur mu?' Ancak temiz akıllı olanlar anlar!9. İlim meclisi İlim, en şerefli cevherdir. (Cevheri bakımından şereflidir). Lâkin ilimle beraber elbette ibâdetin de olması lâzımdır. Ilım ağaç menzilesinde (mertebesinde) ibâdet ise onun meyvesi menzilesindedir. Şeref ağacındır. Çünkü ağaç asıldır. Lâkin ağaçtan faydalanmak meyveleri sebebiyle olmaktadır. Ebû Zer (r.a.) Hazretlerinin hadîs-inde şöyle buyrulmuştur: "İlim meclisinde bulunmak, bin rek'at (nafile) namaz'dan daha faziletlidir. Bin hastayı ziyaret etmekten bin cenazeye katılmaktan daha faziletlidir. Denildi ki: -"Ya Rasûlellah" ilim meclisinde bulunmak Kur'ân-ı Kerim okumaktan da faziletli mi?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri: -"Kur'ân-ı Kerim ancak ilim ile fayda verir," buyurdular. Mesnevi de buyuruldu: Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın mülkünün mührü ilimdi. Bütün âlem onunla şekil ve cân buldu. İlmin Fazileti Ve İlim Öğrenmek Hadis-i serîfte sövle buvuruldu: "Babanın yüzüne bakmak ibâdettir. Kâbe-i mukerremeye bakmak ibâdettir. Mushaf a (Kur'an-i kerime) bakmak ibâdettir. Âlim'in yüzüne bakmak ibâdettir. Kim bir âlimi ziyaret ederse, sanki beni ziyaret etmiş gibi olur. Kim bir âlim ile musâfaha ederse, sanki benimle musâfaha etmiş gibidir. Kim bir âlimin yanında oturursa benimle oturmuş gibidir. Dünyada benim yanımda oturan kimseyi kıyamet gününde Allahü Teâlâ Hazret¬leri, onu yine yanımda oturtturur." İlim Talebeleri Cehennemden Azad Olmuşlardır Hadis-i şerîfelerinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: "Kim Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Cehennemden azâd ettiklerine bakmak istiyorsa ilim talebelerine baksın. Muhammed (s.a.v.) nefsi kudret elinde olana and olsun ki, hiçbir talebe yok ki değişir yani âlimlerin kapısına gider ve gelirse muhakkak Allahü Teâlâ onun her adımına bir senelik ibâdet (sevabını ) verir. Her adımına cennette bir şehir yaratır. O yeryüzünde yürür, üzerinde yürüdüğü toprak onun için istiğfarda bulunur. Akşama ve sabaha da günahları bağışlanmış olarak girer. (Günahları affolunur.)" Te'vîlât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Tevilâtı Necmiyyede buyuruldu. "Ve Âdem'e isimlerin hepsini öğretti," İsimler üç kısım üzeredir. Birinci kısım, bunlardan bir kısım, ruhanîlerin, melekûtîlerin isimleridir. Bu, meleklerin makamı ve mertebesidir. Melekler bu isimlerin bazısına sahihtirler. Yine bu ilmin bazısına istidatları da vardır. Çünkü onlara ilimleri olmayan şeyler haber verilmiştir. Ruhanîlerin ve melekûtilerinde cismânîler gibi bize şehâdetleri vardır. (İ/İ02) ikinci kısım: Onlardan bir kısım, cimânîlerin isimleridir. Bu meleklerin mertebesinin altında bir mertebedir. Onların haber vermeleri mümkündür. Çünkü meleklere göre cismânî şeyler, bize nisbetle hayvanlar gibidir. Çünkü hayvanların mertebesi insanların mertebesinin altındadır. İnsan, hayvanların hallerinden haber verebilir. Üçüncü kısım, ilahiyattır. Bu mertebe meleklerin mertebelerinin üstündedir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdukları gibi. "Kendilerine hakîm olan Rabblerinden korkarlar ve emrolundukları her şeyi yaparlar. İnsana ondan haber vermek mümkün değildir. Melekler içinde kendilerini aşan şeyden haber vermek mümkün değildir. Allah'ın kendilerine öğrettiğinin üstünde olanları haber veremezler. Çünkü o gaybtır. Meleklere gayb âlemine yükselmek yoktur. O cebârut âlemidir. Melekler ise melekût âlemindedirler. Meleklerin bilinen bir makamı vardır. Onu aşamazlar. Sidre-i müntehâ'da Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerine: "Bir parmak ucu kadar yaklaşsam, yanarım" demesi gibi. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, isimleri bilmekle tahsis edildi. Çünkü Âdem Aleyhisselâm, âlemin hulâsasıdır (Özetidir.) Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın ruhu âlem ağacının tohumuydu. Onun şahsı âlem ağacının meyvesiydi. Bundan dolayı onun şahsı (âlemin) içindeki her şey yaratıldıktan sonra yaratıldı. Meyve, ağacın tamamen yaratılmasından sonra yaratıldığı gibi. Meyve, ağacın bütün dallarında (parçalarında) olduğu ve hatta ağacın en yüksekliklerinde göründüğü gibi; böylece Âdem Aleyhisselâm da mevcudat ağacının dalları üzerinde tabir edilip o ağacın alt ve üstünde bulunur. O mevcudat ağacının bütün parçalarında (dallarında) onun için bir menfaat, zarar, maslahat ve mefsedet vardır. Mevcudat ağacında var olan her şey "isim" ile isimlen¬dirildi. Bu menfaat ve mazarratı (zararlı şeyleri) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendisine öğrettiği ilim ile kavramaktadır. Bunlar, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan bilip, melek¬lerin bilmediği şeylerin cümlesindendir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın halinin kemâlini beyan etmektedir. Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin isimleri, onun menfaati ve mazarratı üzerine geldi; başkaların isimlerinden fazla olarak. Bu, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın mahluk, Allahü Teâlâ'nm Halik (yaratcı), Âdem Aleyhisselâm, nzıklanan, Allahü Teâlâ'nm rezzâk (rızik veren), Âdem Aleyhis-selâm, âbid, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ma'bud (ibâdet olunan), Âdem Aleyhisselâm (ve zürriyeti) ayıp sahibi (ayıp işleyenler olunca) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri settâr (hataları ve ayıpları örten), Âdem Aleyhisselâm, zelle (ve evladlan günahkâr olunca) Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, gaffar (günahları bağışlayıcı), Âdem Aleyhis-selâm, tevbe edici olunca, Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri, tevvâb (tevbe-leri kabul edici), İnsanlar, faydalı olunca Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri ona fayda ve menfaati yarattı, İnsanlar, başkalarına zarar verici olunca Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de ona zarar veren oldu, insanlar, zâlim olunca Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri adaletiyle tecelli etti, insan mazlum olunca Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleri müntekim (mazlumun hakkını zâlimden alan) oldu ve diğer bütün halleri buna kıyas et. Hamıd Aytaç'dan celi divani hatla yazılmış bir Ayet-i Kerime Meleklerin Hz. Ademe Secde Etmeleri Meali Şerifi: Ve o vakit melâikeye, -"Âdem için secde edin!" dedik. Derhal secde ettiler... Ancak iblis dayattı, kibrine yediremedi. Zâten, kâfirlerden idi...34 Ve dedik ki; "Yâ Ademî Sen ve zevcen, cenneti mesken edin. ikiniz de, ondan dilediğiniz yerde bol bol yeyin. Fakat, şu ağaca yaklaş-mayin ki, haddi aşan zâlimlerden olmayasmız!"35 Bunun üzerine. Şeytan onları oradan kaydırdı... ikisini de, bulundukları nâz ü na'îm'den (cennet nimetlerinden) çıkardı. Biz de, "Haydi" dedik; "bâzınız bâzınıza düşman olarak inin! Ve size yerde, bir zamana kadar bir karar ve nasip alma var..." 36 Derken, Âdem Rabbinden birtakım kelimeler telakki etti, yalvardı. O da tevbesini kabul buyurup, ona yine baktı. Filhakika, O'dur ancak, öyle Tevvab, öyle Rahîm...37 Dedik: -"İnin oradan hepiniz! Sonra, benden size ne zaman bir hidâyetçi gelir de, kim o hidâyetçimin izince giderse, onlara bir korku yoktur ve mahzun olacaklar onlar değildir. 38 Küfre saptananlar ve âyetlerimize yalan diyenler ise, işte bunlar, ateş arkadaşlarıdır; onlar, onda muhalled kalacaklardır.39 Tefsiri: "Ve biz meleklere dediğimiz zaman." Yani Ey Muhammedi (s.a.v.) söylediğimiz zamanı hatırla. "Meleklere," Yani hepsine Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin şu âyetinden dolayı: "Bunun üzerine meleklerin hepsi toptan secde ettiler. "Adem için secde edin," Yani ona saygı ve hürmet edin. "Sucûd", aslında sükûnetle beraber tezellül demektir. Şer'-i şerifte ise, ibâdet kasdıyla yüzü yere koymaktır. Emredilen şey, ya şeriat manâsına olur. Kendisine secde edilen hakikî manâda Allahü Teâlâ Hazretleridir. Âdem Aleyhis-selâm şan ve şerefinden dolayı meleklerin secdelerinin kıblegâhı kılındı. (Emredilen şey) ya da lügat manasında olur. Bu da Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a karşı mütevâzi olmaktır. Ona tahiyyet (selâm ve saygılar sunmak) ve ona tazimde bulunmaktır. Yusuf Aleyhisse-lâm'ın kardeşlerinin kendisine secde etmeleri gibi. Geçmiş ümmetlerde tahiyyat (yani, selam ve saygı secdesi) caizdi. Kategori:Rüku bölümlerine göre elmalılı meali